Life goes on
by MaraMystic
Summary: Sequel to My baby sister. Elsa finally got her sister back and now she has to learn how to be a parent and a cool sister while running a billion dollars company. It's not an easy task but this is her life and she wouldn't change a thing. / I don't own frozen!
1. Game night

**Hello!**

 **I'm back and this is the first chapter of the series of one shots which is the sequel of 'My Baby Sister'... so if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you to read it first. :D**

 **A few months passed since the last time the sisters spent their Holidays in NYC. So now that the drama is over, the fun is about to start...**

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

" Thanks to you stupid. " Anna groaned.

" Hey you started it first! " Sven shots back.

'' You snatched my controller because you know I was going to win! ''

" I snatched it because you kept hitting me with it! ''

" You had it coming! "

The two kept arguing as they gathered all the popcorn splattered all over the floor and underneath the coffee table.

Yep it was really messy and Elsa was not happy about it.

'' Guys seriously, just pick everything up already! '' Kristoff rolled his eyes while he picked up the darts, earning a glare from the kids. " What? "

" It's your fault! " Anna snapped. " If you didn't take out the nerf guns, none of this would have happened! "

" Yeah dumbass. " Sven threw a popcorn at his brother's head.

" Whoa hey! I had to find a way to separate you before you turn the game room upside down and it's you who got all world war 3 on me! "

" God help me. " Elsa muttered and shook her head.

She stood in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed and watched -or more like listened to their complainings and whiny voices. It was almost ten and she just came back from a dinner with potential investors only to find the mess in the mansion.

She gave Kai and Gerda their weekend off and it was Anna's game night, so she invited Kristoff and Sven over which was okay with Elsa. At least there was an adult... or so she thought. When the blonde entered the mansion, she was greeted by Kristoff running into her to use her as a shield and two angry kids running all over the place with nerf guns.

" You know, the less you complain and soon you can go home and Anna you will finally sleep in your bed. " She told the three.

" What about, less talking and you come help us? " Anna asked sarcastically.

" Say that again? " When Anna didn't reply, Elsa nodded approvingly. " I'd rather that. "

 _Crap!_

Anna mentally groaned as she tried to remember how all of this started.

* * *

 _ **Four hours ago.**_

" You'll be good for Kristoff? "

Anna rolled her eyes at her sister. " Of course I'll be good. I'm always good. "

" Sure you are. " Sven mumbled. He gasped when he felt Anna elbowing him in the rib.

" Alright. " Elsa nodded and returned her attention to Kristoff. " Anna has finished eating, so if you guys want to eat something, I have leftovers in the fridge. Just warm it up. "

" Oh okay thanks. "

" And please, please! Do NOT break anything or burn the house down, that would be great. "

" C'mon Els... " Anna slumped her shoulders and tried to push her sister towards the doors but let go when she saw that Elsa wasn't moving. " Don't worry, we'll just stay in the game room anyway. Let's go Sven. " She took the boy upstairs, leaving her sister with Kristoff.

" Are you going to be okay? "

" Yeah Queeny, kids are my thing. '' Kristoff smirked and to tell the truth, even if Elsa trusted him, she also knew how childish he could be sometimes.

And she has yet to figure out if it's a good thing or not.

" Okay. Do you need something? "

" Nope but you do. "

" Do I? " She gave him a confused look.

Kristoff smiled and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around, facing the doors much like Anna did a moment ago. " You need to go or you'll be late. "

" Alright, yes. Thank you, see you later. "

" See you Queeny. "

He sighed when the door closed behind her and finally decided to joind Anna and his brother upstairs. Taking the west wing, he opened the second door and walked in the spacious room. He was always amazed by the Arendelle mansion, not as amazed as Flynn who compares it to a castle but still amazed... and it's understandable.

The game room looks like something coming out of a movie.

There was a billard in the corner with a league soccer table. A pinball arcade stood against the wall next to a popcorn maker and believe it or not, the room has its' own bowling alley. Though none of these games interested the kids as they already took place on the many beans laying on the floor in front of the massive curved UHD television.

" So what game are we playing? " He asked, sitting on the couch behind them.

" Need for speed? "

" Call of duty. " Both Anna and Sven replied at the same time before glaring at each other.

" Need for speed! "

" Call of duty! "

 _Oh well..._ Kristoff mentally grimaced. He immediatly regretted asking the question.

" I'm a girl, so we shall play Need for speed. " Anna stated smartly.

Sven huffed. " Well I'm the guest. "

" Who cares? "

" I do! "

" Okay guys, I have an idea. " Kristoff interruped the two. Sven scowled while Anna crossed her arms expectantly. " Umm what about Fifa16? "

Groans and grunts filled the room and Kristoff scratched the back of his head.

 _Okay maybe it wasn't a great idea..._

" Okay let's see... we can play Need for speed first and then Call of duty. How does that sound? "

Anna shrugged.

" Fine. " Sven agreed.

And this is how it started. It was nice at first, they even laughed and joked but it soon turned into a hot competition and one hour, Kristoff just gave up, choosing to watch instead. He was eating his second box of popcorn when he heard a loud grunt from Anna.

" Argh! It's not fair, I can't never win this game. "

" You can beat me at Need for speed babe but Call of duty is my playground. " Sven grinned.

" Well it's a stupid game anyway. "

" You only say that because you lost. "

" Don't forget that you lost too. Maybe you won this one but I beat your score at Need for Speed and I can drift better than you. "

" Whatever. "

" Guys chills... " Kristoff once again put a stop to their argment. " Relax and have some popcorn. "

The kids shook their head.

" I know! " Anna clapped in her hands. " I have an idea. " She turned around to look at Kristoff.

" which is? "

" You have to choose a winner. "

 _Now I'm screwed._ Kristoff groaned. How to choose between your brother and a girl that can melt anyone's heart with one single pout?

" Well obviously you both won and lost a game, so you're even. " He shrugged. " Isn't that great? "

" No. " Came the answers.

 _Damn it!_

" Why don't you guys play a game you're both good at and we'll see who is the winner. "

" Mario Kart that is. " Sven nodded and Anna smiled.

" I like how we always have this option. Mario Kart is life! "

They quickly switched from Playstation 4 to the Wii and setled on the couch with Kristoff to be as comfortable as possible. Anything to win this one.

And the game was on.

They decided to play twelve races and the one who win most of them is the winner. Kristoff sat between the two and stuffed himself with more popcorn, poor boy he couldn't encourage any of them. If he supports Anna, Sven would glare at him and if he encourages Sven, Anna would sulk. So he watched silently.

The kids played fairly at first until Anna used the lightning on Sven and and whole new game started. The two kept hitting each other with shells and lightnings and when there were no shell, they would just run into each other on purpose to slow down the other.

" Really? This game is called Mario Kart no bust my kart. " Kristoff rolled his eyes.

" Shut up! "

 _Okaaayyy..._

" Ouch Anna! What the hell, that hurts! " Sven whined when the girl hit his arm with her controller.

" Then stop hitting my kart! "

" Not until you stop! "

" Hey! Stop doing that, the grass is slowing me down! "

" Keep using your ligthning on me and I'll keep it up. "

" Fine! " Anna hit Sven with her controller again while the boy tried to reach for it. They didn't care anymore it they were far behind in the race.

" Yes! " Sven finally managed to get the controller, much to Anna's pleasure.

" Give it back! "

" In your dream. "

Tired to hear them fighting, Kristoff stood up and looked around the room for something that may help him put a stop to their fight once and for all. He glanced at the kids and gasped when they started throwing popcorn at each other.

" No no no! Hey stop! " Kristoff took the box from Anna's hands, only to have Sven snatching it back from him again. He groaned.

 _Oh GOD! I will never have kids. Kids are toxic, noisy and dangerous... Nope I will never have kids._

Kristoff found a big trunk behind the couch and he instantly digged into it. A grin formed on his face when he found the nerf guns. He had no idea who owns them and he didn't really care at the moment. He just grabbed one and shoots at the other occupants of the room.

" What the- "

" Ouch! " Anna winced when a dart hit her neck.

" Sorry Anna but you gotta- " He was cut off by a pillow in the face. It was his brother's doing.

" You want the war bro? You better run. " Sven smirked, grabbing the box of popcorn. Anna headed for the trunk and pulled out another nerf gun while Sven chased after Kristoff out of the room.

In the middle of their chasing game, they all end up in the living room downstairs and kristoff was out of darts while Sven was out of popcorn as he used them to throw at his brother. But Anna still had a nerf gun fully loaded and she wasn't scared to use it.

" Kristoff come back here! " She shoutes and glanced at Sven who stood at the bottom of the stairs to keep Kristoff from running upstairs.

" I get him and you finish him. " He offered.

Anna nodded eagerly. " Let's do it. "

Kristoff gulped and ran towards the only exit available, the front doors. He was almost there when Elsa stepped through the doors, he has never been so happy to see the Snow Queen.

" Kristoff? Wher- "

" Hide me! " Kristoff cut Elsa off and pushed her in front of him, so he could hide.

The blonde woman thought he was crazy and wondered what has gotten into him but then, she heard a gasp and something hitting the floor. When she looked up, she found Anna and Sven staring at her with wide eyes and she quickly assumed that Kristoff was hiding from them.

But why?

Suddenly something caught Elsa's attention and it was the blue nerf gun laying down by her sister's feet on the floor. And it wasn't the only thing on the floor, there was popcorn too. Kristoff, Anna and Sven followed Elsa's gaze and it seems like they also just realized the big mess.

A mess they made.

" Well... " Elsa sarted, closing her eyes and pinched the bridged of her nose. " Someone please tell me what happened? "

Her voice was calm, surprisingly. Too calm for their liking and Anna didn't like it one bit. She pursed her lips together and took a small step forward.

" Elsa? "

" Yes sweetheart? "

 _Yep she was too calm, it's not normal._

Instead of replying, Anna simply stared at Kristoff. Not knowing what to do, Sven did the same and this is how Kristoff found three pair of eyes staring at him. For the twentieth times tonight maybe, he rolled his eyes.

* * *

" Elsa I'm tired... " Anna threw herself on the couch next to Sven.

" Hmm... I guess it's fine. " Elsa hummed, looking around. Everything was clean and she was satisfied with the result.

" Big houses are cool but only when you have maids. " Sven yawned.

Elsa chuckled.

" Even if Gerda was here, I wouldn't let her clean up the mess. "

" What's the point in having a maid then? "

" I don't know how it works in other houses but it's to teach Anna and since you're here, that includes you too, to respect the work Gerda does. And it will also teach you to keep a house clean. "

" Well I will never make a mess in your house again, that's for sure... " The boy muttered under his breath.

" Alright. " Elsa cleared her throat and glanced at Kristoff. " You're free to leave. "

" Thanks God! " He sighed in relief.

 _It was about time..._

" Be careful on the road and drive safely. "

" Yeah... c'mon bro. "

" Aww boys, you're leaving already. " Anna pouted and looked up at her sister. " We can watch a movie. "

When Elsa saw the famous puppy look on the girl's face, she almost gave in but unfortunately for Anna, she didn't bend.

" No it's late, Kristoff is driving and they need to return home. I thought you were tired, aren't you? "

" Ugh fine! " Anna huffed.

" Now say goodbye. "

" Bye guys, be safe. " She sighed before smirking at Sven. " Oh and Sveny? "

" What? "

" I'm the winner. "

Sven playfully rolled his eyes as he followed his brother outside. " G'night Arendelle. "

The doors closed.

Anna smiled and happily trotted upstairs to change into her pajamas. Elsa watched the girl amused and decided to get ready for bed too. Once she was in her nihtgown, she headed to her sister's room and found Anna in her bed, playing with her phone. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

" Hey, aren't you supposed to be sleeping now? "

" Yeah, just texting with Sven "

" Okay... don't stay up too late. " Elsa told her and bent down to kiss her forehead. Anna lifted her eyes from the screen and put her arms around Elsa's neck to give her a hug, earning a small chuckle from the blonde. " Did you miss me that much? "

" I always miss you. "

" I missed you too. " Elsa whispered, returning the hug and waited until Anna released her. " Goodnight Snowflake. "

" G'night sis, I love you. "

" I love you too. "

When Elsa left to go back to her room, a light coming from the west wing of the mansion caught her attention. She assumed it came from the game room, so she headed there to turn off the light. However, when she walked in, she didn't expect to find another mess.

Pillows, popcorns, controllers and darts were all over the place. The screen was on and the Wii was still playing on its' own.

Back in her room, just as Anna finally laid down to sleep, she heard Elsa's voice coming from the game room.

" ANNA! "

 _Oh shit..._

* * *

 **A/N: Well I wanted to start with a bit of fun and the Bjorgman brothers are like the best cool buddys I never had.**

 **Suggestions and reviews are welcome, so tell me what you think guys :')**

 **'Till next time... Peace lovely readers.**


	2. Madam Weseltown

**Normal POV**

 _Bored..._

Anna was bored. She has stopped listening to the teacher's long and endless rant since he mentioned factorials. Math will be the end of her and if it had a face, she would have smacked the daylight out of it already. The girl considered Math as a brain killer, not good for her health and this is why she always sits in the back, so she can pretend to listen without being caught. Apparently the rest of the class was just as bored but the teacher was oblivious.

Why are teachers always so oblivious to obvious things?

" I'm bored. "

There was a small _thump_ and Snow chuckled next to her when she saw Anna with her forehead laying on the table.

" Why do you bother? I gave up since he's started talking. "

" Hmm... you don't have a sister like mine to watch your grades. "

" So what? I don't listen to the teacher, I still have good grades. "

Anna tilted her head to the side and frowned. She has good grades because she studies hard but Snow didn't even bother listening and yet she still has good grades too.

 _How is that even possible?_

" What's your secret? You just sit around and do nothing, how do you do to keep your grades up? "

" Why should I bother when Google can teach me all the stuff? I don't listen in class but it doesn't mean I don't work at home. See the trick? "

" Oh. "

" Yeah oh. " Snow grinned and went back to whatever she was doing.

Anna leaned over her shoulder and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle when she saw Snow drawing. It gave her an idea and she quickly took her copybook with a pen and let her imagination take the lead.

After a while, Snow looked up from the bird she has just drawn and glanced at Anna's work. Her friend drew a figure that looked quite familiar with those big glasses, pointy nose and mustach.

" Oh my God! Is that... "

" Principal Weselton? Yes. " Anna smirked.

" What's with the mohawk? "

" It'a wig. Did you know he doesn't actually have hair on top of his head? "

Snow hummed thoughtfully. " Well I always thought this man was weird, so I'm not surprised. "

" Right. "

" Wait give me that. " Snow reached for the copybook while Anna watched confused as her friend drew something. It was a skirt.

Anna giggled. " He looks good. "

" Not good enough. "

The girls kept messing with the drawing of their principal to the point where they had troubles holding back their laughters. Anna finally added the final touch and wrote in big letters above the figure 'PRINCIPAL WESELTOWN'. She mispelled his name on purpose.

" This is the best artwork ever and that comes from two talented artists. " Anna said proudly.

Snow nodded. " Though when I look at it, I want to call him Madam Weseltown. "

" Madam Weseltown suits him well. "

" So does the dress. "

" Yeah. "

" Ahem... "

 _Uh oh..._

A voice suddenly broke their fun and they both found their teacher towering above them with his arms crossed and a disapproving look upon his face that clearly said bad news.

" Hi. " Anna smiled innocently.

" Principal's office now. " The teacher said and her smile immediatly disappeared.

" What? We were just trying to improve our skills. " Snow replied as if there was no problem at all. She held the drawing in the air for the rest of the class to see. " Isn't she beautiful? "

" He. " Anna coughed a little while trying not to laugh. " She means he. "

However the rest of the class didn't bother to hold their laughters because by now, everyone was laughing and it looks like the teacher was having his own struggles but as hard as it was, he managed to keep a straigh face.

" Girls! " He said sternly.

" Oh fine geez! " The girls gathered their things and stood up to leave.

" And take the drawing with you. I am sure that the principal will be happy te see the artists that you both are. "

Snow rolled her eyes while Anna grimaced in anticipation.

 _Well damn! It was nice while it lasted._

* * *

" My mom is coming. " Snow groaned as she sat with Anna in the waiting room of the front office. " I'd rather have my dad, he is nicer than my mom. "

" My dad was cooler than my mom too. " Anna smiled but it quickly faded when she thought about who will meet the principal for her. She couldn't help but worry about Elsa's reaction.

" I guess your sister is coming since she's here already. "

As if on a cue, there was this familiar click of heels echoing in the hallway at a fast rate. Anna didn't need to see to know who it was. Why does Elsa wear heels at school anyway? And is she running? As seconds passed, the sound of heels clicking seems to increase.

" Oh man, here she comes. "

" Anna! " Elsa bursted through the door of the front office and rushed to her sister's side when she saw her.

" Hey Els. "

" Are you okay? What's wrong? " Elsa asked frantically. " I was called in the principal's office because it has something to do with you. "

" I'm fine. "

" Are you sure? " Anna nodded, earning a sigh of relief from the blonde. " Okay. Do you have an idea of why the principal requested my presence. "

" Well you see? It's funny and- "

The principal stepped out of his office and Anna stopped talking when she noticed him. " Miss Arendelle, I was waiting for you. Please come in and I will explain everything. " He said simply.

" Alright. " Elsa nodded and the principal walked back into his office with a huff, leaving the door open for her. Just as she was about to make her way there, Anna grabbed her hand, tugging her back.

" Elsa? "

" Yes, what is it? "

" You love me right? "

Elsa looked confused a moment before she shook her head. " Why, of course I love you. "

" And I will still be your favorite Snowflake no matter what? "

" You're my only Snowflake silly. "

Anna nodded. " Okay just remember that when you will be in there okay? "

" Uh okay? " Elsa frowned. " Anna what is wrong? "

" Nothing, can I have a hug now? "

Still pretty confused, Elsa pulled her sister into a hug and held her a moment. She didn't know why her little sister was acting weird but it seems like Anna was pretty scared of something. Though she has no idea what is it and her instincts were telling her that she could seek answers witn the principal.

" Are you okay? " Elsa asked.

Anna nodded against her chest and let go. " Yep now go and have fun. I mean good luck. "

Reluctantly, Elsa finally made her way into the principal's office, leaving her sister behind to wait until she was done in there. Snow grinned when Anna sat back down next to her.

" I think the one needing luck is not Elsa but us. "

" Oh yes. " Anna mumbled.

Seconds passed and they turned to minutes. Almost twenty-five minutes passed and Anna was now pacing the room in front of Snow.

" I swear if you don't sit right now, I will tie you to that chair. " Snow said nervously.

" Sorry, I just... Elsa is not going to like it. What the heck were we thinking? "

" Relax geez, you're making me nervous. " Snow groaned. " And you'll make a hole in the floor! "

" Do you think it will swallow me if I keep pacing? "

" No but you will swallow my wrath at this rate, just sit down already. "

Finally Anna sat back across from her and bounced her right foot against the floor. That just seems to annoy her friend more but Snow was doing the same, so she couldn't complain. Anna's head perked up when she heard the door of the principal's office opening behind her. She glanced up at Snow in front of her and the girl was looking passed her shoulder.

" Anna I'm concerned for you. "

" How does she look? " Anna asked worriedly.

" Not good. She wears the look I am expecting my mom to give me once she is done talking with Weselton. You know the kind of look that says you're in trouble? "

" Uh huh? "

" Well that look. "

" It's really not good huh? "

Snow didn't reply and it's understandable. First reason, Elsa was now standing just behind Anna and second, her mom just entered the front office

" Anna pray for me, momzilla is here. " Snow whispered.

 _I need to pray for myself first._ Anna thought and looked up over her shoulder.

The look on Elsa's face made her wish to be anywhere but here. She'd even stay another hour in Math if it means being away from here. And away from Elsa.

" Hi Elsa... " She smiled sheepishly. " You still love me right? "

" In the car... now. " Elsa said in a tone that leaves no room for an argument. She was tempted to pull her sister out of the front office by the ear but she guessed the mask of Ice Queen that was on display now was scary enough. Anna was on her feet in no time and out of the front office with Elsa following close behind.

Snow felt kinda alone now as she looked at her mom.

 _Now it's my turn._ She thought.

* * *

" Whyyyy? "

Elsa rolled her eyes when Anna refused to climb out of the car because from the girl's point of view, Elsa was being unfair. The blonde finally forced her sister out of the car and dragged her in the house.

" I said I was sorry! " Anna whined as she followed Elsa in the mansion.

" I heard you the first time. "

" But you're already taking my phone and laptop away, why do I have to write lines? "

" Because I said so. "

" Last times I wrote lines, I was nine! "

" And? "

" But Elsaaaa... "

Kai and Gerda watched as Anna tugged on her sister's hand while Elsa dragged her towards her study. It was always nice to see them acting like sisters, even if it Anna wouldn't agree on this one. Punishments were not nice.

" What do you think the little one did now? " Kai asked.

Gerda chuckled. " I don't know but I am sure it's going to be another lesson learnt. "

* * *

Elsa worked on a few paperworks while keeping an eye on her sister as Anna wrote her lines at her desk. The way her brows furrowed in concentration and how her tongue would often stuck out in the corner of her lips almost made Elsa smile in adoration. Her sister's cuteness was so endearing but she knew how tricky it could be.

So Elsa didn't smile like she would normally do. She kept a straight face instead.

" Elsa? "

" What know Anna? "

" I'm thirsty. "

" Again? " Elsa raised a brow in a suspiscious manner. It's the fourth time in one hour that Anna claimed to be thirsty. And each time she allowed the girl to go to the kitchen and have some water, Elsa had to bring her back in the study herself.

" Yeah. Can I go and have some water? "

" No. "

Anna's jaw dropped. " What? B-but... "

" I will ask Gerda to fetch it for you with a snack. "

Anna sighed and rested her forehead on the desk, much to her sister's amusement.

" This is so unfair. " She mumbled against her copybook.

" I know you are a talented artist but next time you want to use your talent to mess with the principal, think about the consequences. "

" We meant no harm, it was just a joke. "

" Of course but when the joke is on you, this is not funny anymore. "

Anna lifted her head and smirked at her sister. " Come on, he was pretty. "

" He was wearing a skirt with heels. "

" Yeah the heels was my idea... "

" And why did he have breasts! "

" Snow is a genius. " Esa rolled her eyes but Anna didn't miss the small smile ghosting over her sister's pink lips. " Come on, I know you think it's funny. "

" No. "

" At least for a man, he looks good in a skirt. "

" You know what I think is funny Anna? It's how easily you earned yourself one hundred more lines. " Elsa couldn't help but grin when Anna's eyes widened.

" No please, my fingers are killing me! I already have to write three-hundred lines. "

" I can add more if you want or I can call Ariel and tell her that you can't go to her sleepover this weekend. How does that sound? "

" No anything but that. " Anna shook her head and started pleading. " Please I will do ANYTHING you want but don't do that! Come on, I'm sorry Elsa. "

Elsa thought a moment and glanced at the girl. " Anything? "

" Anything! " Anna nodded quickly.

" Alright. The cupboard holding your stash of chocolates is to be locked until further notice. "

" Umm... one hundred lines you said? You can add fifty more, I won't mind. " Anna waved a hand dismissively and went back to writing her punishment away with one thought in mind.

 _Madam Weseltown was a bad idea..._

Later that night, after Elsa has tucked her sister like she did everynight since it became their routine, she returned to her bedroom to get ready for bed. On her nightstand, a drawing caught her attention and when she looked at it, she let out a small laugh.

 _Madam Weseltown is pretty indeed._ She thought.

* * *

 **Wow! I'm so glad that you guys liked the first chapter of 'Life goes on' and I'm happy to see familiar reviewers from 'My baby sister'. I'm also happy to see the new followers and favorites, thank you guys so much.**

 **This chapter was fun to write because I recall being in Anna's shoes once but instead of the principal, my friend drew the counselor and for some reasons, I joined him. To my defense, the counselor was really a b*tch. She had no idea how much we hated her or that we reffered to her as Dora the explorer. (Because she looks like her)**

 **So yeah... it inspired me. Thanks to Dora! Geez we called her Dora so many times that I forgot her real name.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. I didn't forget about the suggestions given in 'My baby sister' and I'm working on them. But if you have more, tell me what you think!**

 **Untill next time... peace lovely readers! :D**


	3. Elsa the drunk widow

Anna often wondered what a drunk Elsa looks like because so far, she has never seen her sister drunk. Elsa would take a glass of wine during dinner or champain but she knows her limits and now that Anna is under her care, alcohol is a big 'No no'.

But even then, Anna still wondered what a drunk Elsa looks like. Never she would have imagined finding out so soon.

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

On a sunday morning at the Arendelle Mansion, the sun was high up in the sky and it was almost noon but apparently the two sisters were still sleeping. Or at least someone was still sleeping while the other was trying to wake the heavy sleeper up.

And for the first time, the heavy sleeper was not Anna.

" Elsaaaaa... " Anna kept struggling to get out of her sister's firm grasp. The girl woke up two hours ago and she has tried to pull herself out of Elsa's arms in vain, so she just fell asleep again only to wake up in the same position. " Elsa c'mon you gotta wake up. "

" Sleeep... "

" No don't sleep, wake up silly! "

 _Oh my God, I can't believe I just declined the opportunity to sleep the day away!_ She thought.

" Hmm... "

Shaking her head, Anna frowned and took a deep breath, silently praying that it will work. _Okay here it comes..._

" ELSAAAAA! " She shouted.

" ANNA! " Elsa's body shot up before Anna could blink and the girl immediatly slipped out of the bed as fast as her body could manage.

" Geez it was about time! "

Elsa looked around the room, alarmed and panicked but she when she realized that nothing was wrong, she fell back against her pillows, moaning in pain.

" Ah my head hurts. " She drapped one arm over her eyes.

" Yeah tell me about it. "

" Huh? "

Anna rolled her eyes. " I mean after what happened last night, I can imagine the pain. "

Elsa took her arm away from her face and turned her head slightly to look at her sister, who was standing by the bed with her arms crossed.

" What are you doing here? " She asked confused. " Haven't I dropped you at Ariel's house yesterday? "

" You did. "

" I thought you were supposed to come back today, when did you come back? "

" Last night. "

" What? But how? "

" You picked me up Elsa. "

At her sister's answer, Elsa furrowed her brows together, summoning what is left of her memory to come back.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

The music was blasting in the club and while everyone was partying and dancing on the dancefloor, two young women were laughing hard in the box of VIP which was guarded by three bodyguards. After all, one of them was Elsa Arendelle and when a billionaire shows up in the best club of jet setters full of rich offsprings, security is not a joke. Kai sat not too far and kept an eye on the two women since he was their driver.

" You're sooo funny Zel! " Elsa almost doubled over as she pointed a finger at her friend, not sure which one of the three was the real one. " Heh there are three of youss..." She giggled.

" Okay I think someone had too much of that Veuve Clicquot. " Rapunzel was glad that she has accepted Elsa's invitation to celebrate her successful day after a late meeting with the conglomerate, it's the first time she sees her friend it this state.

Both weren't fond of alcohol and clubs, particularly Elsa but today was a special day, so they are celebrating. Usually it would be Elsa watching Rapunzel whenever they were drinking to make sure that her friend won't do something she'll regret later but this time, Rapunzel didn't abuse the expensive methuselah Elsa has ordered.

So she was the one wathing Elsa for now.

" Do you know what Veuve mens? " Elsa asked.

" Don't you mean, means? "

" Yah whatevah. "

Rapunzel smirked. " Tell me. "

" Veuve my dear, is the french term for widow. "

" Oh... "

 _Even when wasted, she is still smart._ Rapunzel thought.

As Elsa took another sip of her champain, sniffling sounds could be heard and Rapunzel leaned forward slightly to look at her. The blonde suddenly chocked on a sob, startling her friend.

" Oh my God, Elsa are you crying? "

" I don't know what's happening to me Zel, rain is pouring from my eyes. "

" What? "

" My eyes are raining! " Elsa cried, dropping her glass to burry her face in her hands. Thanks to Rapunzel, she caught the glass before it hit the ground and placed it back on the table.

" Hey, what's the matter? " She asked, pulling Elsa in her arms.

" I don't want to be a widow, I'm not a widow! "

" Elsa of course you're not a widow. "

" But I drank this stupid champain and it was nice but... but it's the Veuve Clicquot. It's the widow and now I'm a widow too. "

Internally, Rapunzel was laughing really hard and she has no idea how she managed to keep it in but she did. Elsa completly lost it, that's it and now all the empire of Arendelle is going down.

" Elsa listen to me, you are not a widow. First you have to be married, which you're not and second your husband must be dead and the last time I checked, you are single. "

Elsa pulled away from Rapunzel with teary eyes and blinked. " I am? "

 _Did she just ask me that?_

" You are. " Rapunzel nodded. " Plus I drank this champain too and I'm not a widow. "

" But what if Flynn dies, you'll be a widow. " Elsa cried again, unaware of how pale Rapunzel's face turned at her statement.

" Oh man, what have I gotten myself into. "

" I know! " Elsa's head abruptly shot up and she smiles.

Rapunzel raised a brow at the sudden change in her mood. _Isn't that_ _a sign of bipolar thingy?_

" What do you know Elsa? "

" If I stay single, I will never get married and if I don't get married, I will never be a widow. Oh yes! I'm a genius. "

Rapunzel blinked slowly. " Well... it's an option but- "

" And who needs a man when all I need is my baby. "

" A baby? " Rapunzel gasped and she stared at Elsa's stomach. " A BABY? Elsa when did you have a baby? And who is the father? Oh God! Oh God! When did you plan on telling me about this baby? "

" Not a baby silly, my baby. " Elsa chuckled. " My precious little Snowflake. "

" Oh... this baby. " Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh at her.

 _Of course she means Anna. It's the only baby Elsa has so far._

And just like that, Elsa started weeping again. " I miss my baby. What if she misses me? What if she can't sleep? "

 _Oh Lord, here we go again._

" Elsa don't worry, Anna is fine and you will see her tomorrow. "

" No I'm bringing her home with me. Now! "

" What? Elsa she is at Ariel's hou- "

" KAI! " Elsa called out, standing up on her wobbly legs. " Let's go. We're picking my baby up. " She stumbled out of the VIP box. Kai immediatly went to her help and gave a confused glance towards Rapunzel.

" She is talking about Anna. " The brunette answered to his silent question.

" Oh. " Kai nodded before looking back at his wasted boss. " But Ms. Elsa, I don't think that waking your sister up now is a good idea. "

" He is right honey, it's late and Anna must be sleeping. "

" No, we're going now! " Elsa concluded sharply and mentioned for Kai to lead the way.

Kai sighed but didn't say anything and complied.

 _Just great!_ Rapunzel shook her head as the bodyguards escorted them towards a private exit to avoid the crowd and took out her phone to dial a familiar number. _Anna will have a big surprise tonight_.

 **Twenty minutes later**

A black SUV pulled in front of Ariel's house and Rapunzel climbed out of the car. She made her way up to the front porch to ring the doorbel and almost immediatly, a light came from the inside and the door opened, revealing Harmony.

" Hey. " Rapunzel waved and looked guiltily at her. " Sorry for disturbing you at this hour but it's an emergency. "

" It's okay. " Harmony smiled. " We were just watching a movie with the girls and Anna told us that you called. "

" Yeah I did. "

" She went to grab her things and she will be back in a minute. Though she seems to be concerned after your call, is everything okay? "

" Yes it's kinda complicated. It's Elsa, she's just- "

" Where is my Snowflake? "

Harmony looked up and Rapunzel's head snapped around in time to see Elsa climbing out of the car before walking towards them. Or more like stumbling but she carefully yet clumsily managed to walk up to the porch.

" Elsa I told you to stay in the car. " Rapunzel hissed.

" It was boring and I need to see my sister... "

" She is coming, so keep your voice down. "

Elsa's eyes widened as she looked at Harmony. Then with all the dignity of a real lady and the formality she could muster, she cleared her throat. " May you excuse us for showing up at such an ungodly hour sir... I mean ma'am... or Harmony water- I mean wathever! "

" Elsa... "

" What? It's the widow playing tricks on me. I swear I'm gonna go all Veuve Clicquot high-kick on that bitchy champain. " Elsa huffed before shaking her head in cnfusion. " Huh? Veuve Clickquot high-kick? Is that a thing? "

" Uumm... "

" Yeah water- I mean whatever! Geez why do I keep saying whatever when I want to say water? "

" You mean why do you keep saying water when you want to say whatever? " Harmony asked.

" Exactly, thank you dear. " Elsa bowed her head in a dramatic manner.

" You're welcome. " Harmony giggled. " Is it the emergency? " She asked Rapunzel while nodding at the drunk blonde. It was quite a sight, she felt blessed to witness the Arendelle Snow Queen in all her glory.

" It is. "

When Elsa looked up, a huge smile spreads on her lips as Anna finally joined them on the porch, carrying her bag with Ariel trailing after her.

" BABY! "

Anna dropped her bag and froze on her spot at the sight of her big sister. Elsa was wearing her usual business suit which was a black pencil skirt with a dark blue blouse tucked in at the waist and a pair of black pumps on her feet. Though, instead of a bun, she had her hair done in a braid. Anna didn't need to be an expert to figure out that Elsa was drunk. She was so shocked to see her like this, it almost scared her.

 _What the hell happened to my sister?_ She wondered.

" Elsa? "

" Oh my baby! " Elsa wasted no time to grab Anna by the hand and pulled her in a tight embrace, rocking them both side to side. " Oh my poor poor baby, I'm so sorry for leaving you behind. I bet you couldn't sleep huh? "

" Elsa. You're. Squeeching. Me. "

" Shh don't cry... I' m here now. "

Rapunzel facepalmed.

" Don't worry Snowflake, you're coming home with Elsie alright? Alright! Yes you're coming with me, it's okay Anna. Elsie's got you. "

" The hell... " Anna groaned, squirming in her sister's deadly hug. Her face was almost as red as Ariel's hair from being squeezed by Elsa like there was no tomorrow.

" Oh My God... Elsa is drunk? " Ariel scoffed. " Best day ever! I'll go get my camera. "

" Don't you dare young lady. " Harmony scolded her sister.

" Ah fine! " Ariel pouted.

Rapunzel grabbed Anna's bag and with much effort, pulled the girl from Elsa's arms as well, allowing Anna to finally breath.

" Thanks Punzie. " Anna panted.

" Hey my baby! " Elsa cried, not happy that Rapunzel took her sister from her. You could hear dogs barking at all the noises in the area.

" Elsa shh! " Anna freaked out and pulled her hand over Elsa's lips. " Come on, let get you in the car before you wake up the entire neighborhood. "

" You stay with me Anna, do you hear me? "

" I'll stay with you but lower your voice sheesh! Let's go. "

Harmony and Ariel watched amused as they all returned to the black SUV. Anna and Rapunzel helped Elsa in the car before getting in themselves and Elsa immediatly claimed for Anna to sit on her lap, so they can cuddle all the way back home.

" Elsa, Anna will not sit on your lap. "

" Why? Of course she can. "

" And what happened to the seatbelt sis? " Anna asked, buckling her sister's seatbelt for her before sitting next to Elsa. It's funny because usually, it was always Elsa that reminds her to buckle herself and now they switched roles.

Elsa gasped in horror. " Oh no, I am the worst sister ever! How could I forget the seatbelt? "

" It's okay, just lay back. "

" Aww Anna, you're so nice. " Elsa said, circling one arm around the girl to pull her close.

Anna smiled simply at her and waited until they finally drove off to turn her head towards Rapunzel. " What happened to her? Why is she like this? " She whispered.

" Long story. "

" Is she always that clingy when she drinks too much? "

Rapunzel thought about it a moment before she shrugged. " No, only with you apparently. "

Anna sighed loudly. _It has to be me?_

When they arrived at the mansion, Kai and Rapunzel helped Elsa in and supported her all the way up to her bedroom while Anna grab their things.

" Wait! " Elsa stopped when they approached her bed.

" What is it? "

" I want to take a shower. "

Rapunzel looked worried and didn't know if it was safe to let Elsa alone in her state. Sure she could stand but she wasn't really herself. What if she falls and hit her head or something?

" Elsa I don't thin- "

" -I'm not going to bed without a shower. "

Sighing, Rapunzel nodded and Kai left to see if Anna was alright downstairs. He found the girl rummaging through the fridge, taking out a bottle of arange juice and went to grab a glass in one of the cupboards.

" Is everything alright dear? "

Anna looked up and smiled. " Yeah, I'm just getting a glass of juice for Elsa with some tylenol. "

" May I help you with something? Anything? "

" Thank you Kai, I'm okay. How is Elsa? "

" Miss Rapunzel is with her, your sister is taking a shower. " He replied, noticing the frown on the girl's face. " She will be okay. Miss Elsa still knows what she does despite her state. "

" Okayyy... " She nodded still unsure but she trusts Rapunzel. Anna finished preparing the drink for her sister and opened another cupboard where Elsa left her medecine. She wasn't allowed to go in there but she figured that some tylenol for her sister won't hurt her. Plus Kai was watching her.

" Alright. " She gathered everything on a tray and looked at the kind man. " Can you bring this to Elsa's room please? I need to take my bag to my room and change before I join my sister. "

" Of course. " Kai took the tray while Anna ran up to her room with her bag.

She changed into a long T-shirt and a pair of board short and quickly headed to her sister's chamber. To her surprise, Elsa was all freshened up, wearing a long silky nightgown and Rapunzel was trying to get her in the bed. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched from the door.

Honestly it was a losing battle.

" Wait, wait! "

" What now? " Rapunzel groaned when Elsa refused to get in the bed. She has considerably sobered up from her shower but not completely. Her stubborness was still there obviously.

" I need to tuck my sister in? "

" Gah really? "

" Where is she? "

Anna rolled her eyes, walking in the room and took Elsa's hand. " It's okay Punzie, I'll take it from here. "

" Hey sis. " Elsa smiled fondly at her sister when she saw her.

" You think you'll be okay? " Rapunzel asked Anna.

" Yeah. "

" Unless you want me to tuck you in too. " Elsa smirked at her friend. Anna giggled at the look on Rapunzel face as she quickly shook her head no.

" Thank you Elsa, I think I am fine. "

" Are you sure? I don't mind tucking you in. "

" Certain. Good night silly and sleep well, you will need it because tomorrow you will regret it. "

" Hmmm. " Elsa mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

" Good night Punzie. " Anna smiled at her friend. " Thanks for watching my sister. "

" It's fine sweetie, Good night. " The brunette replied softly and turned to Kai. The man smiled at her and nodded, understanding her silence request before he led her to one of the guest rooms where she will spend the rest of the night.

Now it was nly Elsa and Anna.

" Alright baby, get in. " Elsa said excitedly, mentioning for Anna to climb on the bed but the girl let go of her hand and grabbed the glass of juice from the tray Kai left on the nightstand.

" I need you to drink this first. " She handed the glass with a pill.

" I'm not thirsty. "

" We need to get something else in your system. "

" Anna can we just get in and cuddle already? " Elsa complained.

" Drink this Elsa, please for me? " There was a loud sigh and Anna knew she has won when Elsa got in the bed and sat down with her back against headboard.

" Fine, but it's only because I want to cuddle with you. "

" Thank you. " Anna laughed softly. " You sure are needy when you're drunk. " She said, waiting until she was done to take the glass and placed it back on the nighstand.

" Now come here. " Elsa patted the bed.

Anna turned the lamp off and slipped in the bed. Soon she felt two arms around her and she was being rolled on top of Elsa. Laughing at her sister's clingy behavior, Anna laid her head on her siser's chest and wrapped her right arm around Elsa's waist, hugging her close. She has no idea why Elsa was so clingy suddenly but it was funny to see her like this.

A bit scary at first but still funny.

Elsa had her eyes close as she hummed while Anna stared at the darkness of the room as she listened to Elsa's steady heartbeat.

" Elsa? "

" Hmm? "

" You should get drunk more often, you are more cuddly and I like it. "

" Elsa Arendelle does not get drunk. " Elsa snorted, resting her chin on Anna's head and ran her nails up and down the girl's back.

Anna chuckled. " Of course not, Elsa just gets clingy.

" I thought you like it. "

" Did I say that? "

Elsa didn't answer but she was smiling and even if Anna couldn't see it, she knew. Words were not needed, the strong beating of Elsa's heartbeat said it all.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

" Oh God no! " Elsa covered her face with a pillow when everything came back to her. Anna just laughed as a cheerful Rapunzel walked in with a huge smile gracing her lips.

" GOOD MORNING! " The brunette shouted, ripping the pillow from Elsa's hands.

" You don't need to yell! " Elsa groaned.

" Up, up, up! "

" Get out! "

" I told you that you will regret it. " Rapunzel smirked. " Come on lazy butt, let's Veuve Clicquot high-kick some champains! "

" Let's what? " Anna made a weird face.

" Rapunzel if you know what is good for you, keep your mouth shut. " Elsa glared at her friend.

" Why? Wil rain pour from your eyes again? "

" Shut. Up! "

Anna shook her head and furrowed her brows. " Hey I don't understand, fill me in! "

" Anna did you know that you could be a widow just by drinking champain? "

" Huh? "

When Rapunzel saw the look on Elsa's face, she could almost imagine steam coming out of her ears. So she smiled innocently and backed away towards the door. " Nothing Anna, forget about it... it's a joke heh. "

" But- "

" Anybody wants pancakes? I'm sure you do, I know I do... I'll be in the kitchen okay? Okay! See you in a while ad take your time... bye! "

" PUNZIE! "

" Come here you. " Elsa grabbed her sister before she runs out of the room after Rapunzel and pulled her back in her arms with a content sigh. " Ah that's better. This is how I like to wake up. "

Anna crossed her arms and pouted " What's a Veuve Clicquot high-kick thingy? "

" I love you too Snowflake. "

" Elsaaaaa... "

* * *

 **This is how a drunk Elsa looks like. Clingy, Needy and funny... if not silly. Anna might remember this famous night for the rest of her life.**

 **And you? What kind of drunke are you? You can't be as crazy as Elsa right?**

 **Haha tell me whatcha think!**

 **Until next time... peace lovely readers :')**


	4. That's what sisters do

**Normal POV.**

 _Tap tap tap tap... huff... tap tap tap tap... loud sigh... tap tap tap tap..._

Elsa drummed her fingers rapidly against the wheel as she stared at the red light. She had a long and tiring day and she only wishes one thing which is relaxing in a hot bath. Taking her hand off the wheel a moment, she reached out to brush Anna's hair from her face. Thankfully the girl passed out on the passenger seat, otherwise she'd be complaining non-stop.

 _HONK!_

Glancing in the rear view mirror, Elsa frowned when a motocycle drove past her, burning the red light and nearly risked a collision with a bus. She glanced at the car next to her and noticed the look on the driver's face, obviously shocked by the reckless biker.

" Elsa? " Anna asked groggily, shifting at the loud sound of cars' horns. Elsa redirected her attention to the girl and rubbed her back.

" Hey... it's okay, we're still on the road. "

" Oh. "

" Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we're at home. "

 _HONK!_

Anna groaned. " They're so loud. "

Just when she sat up straight in her seat, there was a loud crash behind them and Elsa looked in the rear view mirror in time to see a big truck crashing into the car behind her which crashed into hers as well.

" Damn! " She muttered when the car behind her hit the rear of her car. Elsa's first instinct was to reach a hand out across from Anna to keep her in her seat as their car launched a few metters forward in the middle of the crossroad.

" Shit! What the hell was that? " Anna gasped, gripping her seatbelt. Now she understands why Elsa always tells her to buckle herself. She certainly got the tape now.

" I have no idea what happened. " Elsa answered, panicked that her sister has been hurt. " Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? "

" No I'm fine. You okay? "

" Yes, I am. " Elsa nodded, sighing in relief. Anna smiled at her but it didn't have the time to reach her eyes when she glanced past Elsa. She realized that they were both safe for now but not out of danger as they were in the middle of the crossroad.

" Umm Elsa? "

Elsa seems to notice that too because she quickly tried to start the car. " I know. Damn it, why isn't the car starting? "

" Elsa... " Anna was now panicking because another car was heading their way at full speed and it doesn't look like it is slowing down. If it continues at this rate, it will hit Elsa's side. " Elsa the car- "

" I know Anna, I'm trying to restart it. "

" No Elsa get out! "

" What? "

 _HOOONNNK!_

" Get out of the car now! " Anna cried, trying to reach for her sister's seatbelt but when she glanced passed Elsa again, she knew they will not be able to avoid this now.

Elsa didn't know what was happening but when she looked in Anna's eyes, she knew something wasn't right. She knew something will happen... something really bad. When she saw the fear in her baby sister's eyes, she didn't need to look behind. She just knew.

Elsa quiclky unbuckled her own seatbelt and threw hersef over Anna to protect the girl from what was bounded to happen. She didn't care if she will not going to make it but she is sure as hell going to protect her baby sister.

At all cost!

" Elsa what are you doing? No! "

" Snowflake... " As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard a loud and horrible crash that sounded like screeching to her ears. She cradled Anna's head in the crook of her neck and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

" Elsie! "

Anna's voice whispering to her was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

 **5 hours later.**

Elsa laid in the hospital bed, very sore but pretty much alive. She has no idea how she got out of this accident with only one broken arm, a few cuts and scratches but one thing sure, she was not dead and the pain she feels right now was the proof.

The doctor said that it's a miracle and her reckless, yet heroic action to protect her sister is possibly what saved her because if she remained in her seat during the impact, she would have been crushed just like the entire left side of her car. Though she could care less about her car. In fact she didn't care at all, her main concern was Anna.

" Miss Elsa, your sister is fine. She only got a small cut on the side of her head and small scratches but nothing to worry about. " Kai repeated for only God knows how many times. He has been doing that since he entered the room and she has started bombarding him with questions about Anna's well being.

" Did the doctors check her again to see if she doesn't have a concussion or- "

" She is fine. " He insisted firmly.

Elsa sighed. " Okay. "

" Maybe I should let her in, so you can see it yourself. "

" No. "

" She is worry about you and the last time I saw her in the waiting room, she was giving the nurses a hard time because she couldn't see you. I don't know if Gerda will be able to keep her under control for too long. "

" I don't wish to see her Kai, end of story. "

" But- "

" Kai. " She gave him a look that shut him up right away. She didn't want to see Anna, not after what happened. How can she look into her sister's eyes when she got them both into this accident?

No matter how hard she tries, she always hurts Anna. No matter what...

* * *

" Gerda why does it take so long? "

" You should sit down, you will get yourself sick if you keep doing this. "

Anna shook her head. " No I can't sir, I have to do something or I'll be crazy. "

Gerda noticed that in this situation, Anna looks exactly like Elsa when she is worry or nervous. She watched sadly as Anna paced the private waiting room in circle as they wait for the doctor to come out Elsa's room. Kai was also with them and Anna almost threw a fit because she was not allowed to see her sister.

The doctor said Elsa was safe now but her sister only asked Kai to see her. Not Anna and the girl is not happy about it.

" Gerda I want to see her, I can't wait anymore. "

The maid sighed softly. Patience was never Anna's fort but now she was dangerously nearing an explosion right there. If they make her wait another hour, she is afraid that the girl will turn the waiting room upside down.

" Dear you need to sit down. The doctor said that your sister will be fine, her life is not in danger anymore. "

" No I do NOT need to sit down! You know what I need Gerda? I need to see my sister. Who are they to keep me from seeing Elsa? They can't do that, they have no right! "

" Please calm down honey. "

" I want to see my sister! " Anna shouted, stomping her foot hard on the floor.

 _Oh God, she is going to throw a fit if she doesn't see her sister soon._

Gerda stood up from her seat to walk over to the pacing girl and grabbed her shoulder. " Hey your sister is okay but maybe she needs time before she can have visitors. "

" Bullshit! " Anna shook her head. " Why can Kai see her then and not me? I'm going to see her and if anybody get in my way, I'll send him straight to the emergency! " With that, the girl angrily dashed down the hall that leads to Elsa's room.

Gerda immediatly ran after her but she doon found out that Anna was a fast runner and keeping up with her was not an easy task.

" Miss Anna wait! "

" Stay out of it Gerda. "

" Oh dear Lord. " Gerda gasped when she saw Anna pounding her fists repeatedly into the door of the room Elsa was in.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

" OPEN THE DOOR! " Anna yelled at whoever was inside. " OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW! "

" Anna come back here now! " Gerda hissed but her words fell on deaf ears.

" I SWEAR THAT IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR, I'M GONNA- uuhhh... I'M GONNA YELL AND KICK UNTIL YOU LET ME IN! YES THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA KICK IT DOWN! "

When the door doesn't open, Anna started kicking with her foot while still pounding her fists as hard as she could.

 _KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK!_

" Argh! ELSAAA! "

Back in the room, Kai cringed a the loud noises coming from Anna's pounding. He waits for Elsa to finally give in and thankfully he didn't need to wait for too long because Elsa couldn't take the kicking and yelling anymore. She has tried to ignore the calls but it was impossible, It was giving her a headache.

" Open the door Kai. " She sighed.

Back outside, Anna took a step back and rolled up her sleeves before launching herself forward and twist her body, so her shoulder would collide with the door. But little did she know, Kai choosed this exact moment to open the door, causing her to fall forward through the entrance of the room and land flatly on the floor.

If she was a football player and that happened during a game, Sven would be proud of this performance.

" Miss Anna, are you okay? " Gerda rushed to her help while Kai recovered from the unexpected entrance.

Elsa however was not surprise since clumsy could be Anna's middle name but she did frown when she saw the nasty red-purple bump on the side of her face where was the cut Kai mentioned earlier. That only made her feel even more guilty.

" Ow! " Anna moaned in pain and allowed Gerda to help her standing on her feet.

Anna looked up and soon the pain she was feeling from the fall vanished when her eyes landed on Elsa. Her sister was half laying-half sitting on the bed, dressed in a white hospital gown with her right arm in a cast, looking paler than usual. There was a cut in the corner of her lower lip and she had several cuts down her neck, on her left arm and hands with scratches on her right cheek bone.

 _Oh Elsie..._ Anna internally winced at the sight.

" You told me it was a small cut Kai. " Elsa spoke to the man in a low tone while looking at her sister's forehead. " That is not what I call a small cut. "

Anna was quick to respond to that. " Elsa it is a small cut, really. It looks nasty because of the color but it's not a big deal, leave Kai alone. "

Elsa frowned at that and looked down at her lap as a wave of guilt washed over her. It's a feeling she knew all so well and she didn't miss it one bit but here she was again... feeling guilty. She sighed and gave Kai a apologizing look. The man nodded in understanding and left the room with Gerda, knowing these two need to be alone.

When the door closed behind the them, Anna quickly rushed to her big sister's side with a big smile on her face, obviously happy to finally see her. " Elsa! "

" Stay away from me Anna. "

" What? " Anna abruptly stopped when she heard her sister's cold voice.

" I said stay away from me. "

" But why? "

" Because I don't want you to get close, that's all. " There was a long pause before footsteps broke the silence. Anna didn't know what was wrong with Elsa until she noticed her shoulders shaking.

Anna sat on the bed next to her. " Elsa. "

" What are you doing Anna? I told you to- "

" No. "

" Excuse me? " Elsa glared at her.

" I said no! " Anna repeated sharply. " I know what you're doing and I don't want to live that again. Don't blame yourself for what happened. "

" I keep hurting you. This accident could have cost your life! "

" What about yours? "

" I am your big sister, I am supposed to protect you. I should keep you away from harm and yet I always end up hurting you. This accident happened because of me. " Elsa tried to hold back her tears but she could already feel something tickling her cheeks.

Anna shook her head. " You saved me Elsa, don't you get it? As reckless as it was, you used your own body as a shield to protect me, thus risking your own life for me. If I am alive, it's because of you. "

" I was driving this car. "

" If you want to blame someone, blame that idiot that first crashed into us and sent our car in the middle of the crossroad. Blame the driver that hit the side of your car because he was too drunk to react in time. "

" I am so sorry. " Elsa broke down in tears.

Anna frowned. She doesn't blamed Elsa for anything, quite the opposite, she is so grateful and feels blessed to have such an amazing sister. Elsa's protectiveness often annoyed her but this instinct and need to protect her baby sister actually saved her. She woul probably be badly hurt or worse, dead if Elsa wasn't there.

" Elsa. " Anna carefully pulled her arms around Elsa, aware of her bruises and leaned her forehead against her sister's temple. " Don't apologize, it was not your fault. I should be thanking you for saving me again. "

" I keep hurting you. "

" That's not true. " She shook her head and gently pulled away to wipe her sister's tears. " You saved me when I tried to kill myself and you saved me again today. You keep saving my sorry ass. " She joked playfully.

" Butt. " Elsa corrected.

" Alright boss. " Anna rolled her eyes and smiled. " Please no more tears now or I will cry too. " She pouted, batting her eyelashes in a cute manner.

A small smile appeared on Elsa's face and she wiped the remaining tears. " Sorry. "

" You don't need to push me away Elsa. It's the only way you can truly hurt me, so please don't do that. "

" I know, I'm so sorry Snowflake. It won't happen again. "

" Good. " Anna nodded. " I think it's the wisest choice for the sake of this hospital. See what happened when you tried to keep me out of your room? I was ready to knock this door down. "

" More like ready to get a dislocated shoulder, it was silly and reckless. Thanks to Kai, he opened the door in time. "

" Yeah and I fell on my butt afterwards. "

" At least you don't have a dislocated shoulders." Elsa pointed it out.

" At least I didn't dislocate my butt. " At that, Elsa laughed and earned small giggles from Anna. She likes it better when Elsa is smiling and her laugh sounds like a melody to her ears.

" You're silly. "

" Now you know that closed doors are dangerous for my health and I recall you jumping head first over my body a few hours ago in a car crash, so don't talk to me about being reckless. " Anna teased, laying down next to her sister.

Elsa turned her head slightly and kissed Anna's forehead. " If being reckless means saving my baby sister's butt, I don't mind at all. "

" Yeah and when you will be on a hospital bed again, I will be here to kiss you better everyday. "

" Aww that's cute. "

" And I will force you to eat all the gross food the nurses will bring you. " Anna smirked when she saw the look on Elsa's face. " Just like you did with me when I was in hospital. "

" Joy! " Elsa replied sarcastically. Now it's not funny when you're the one forced to eat a rainbow of tasteless colorful sadness as Flynn likes to call it.

" Revenge is a bitch sister but it's okay... I'm doing it out of love. "

" Of course... "

" I am serious though. " Anna added softly as she stared in Elsa's eyes. " You took care of me, so I'm gonna take care of you now because I love you. "

Elsa smiled tenderly at her. " I love you too Snowflake but I can take care of myself. "

" I know but... that's what sisters do. "

* * *

 **That's what sisters do indeed.**

 **The accident was suggested by Guest in my previous fanfiction 'My baby sister' and I did mention that I will include it in the series of One shots.** **So here it is.**

 **Lori has also suggested a chapter where Anna is the one comforting Elsa and I liked the idea, so thank you Lori. I hope it was good though... ^_^**

 **That's it for now... And yes to answer Lori's question, I take suggestions. So if you have more ideas or want to share something or ask me questions, leave a review or PM me. I will do my best to answer.**

 **Oh and I see that most of us are happy and friendly when being drunk. Hehe I lik** **e that kind of drunk, you love everyone and think that almost everything is funny. But man... hangover is the hard reality in the morning. Thanks for sharing it with me and for your reviews. :-)**

 **Until next time, peace lovely readers. :')**


	5. No license, no car

**Normal POV.**

Elsa sat at her desk in her study while working on some paperworks. The blonde has yet to get used to her cast on her right arm and it's probably a good thing that she is left handed, at least she still can work and do a few things. She can't wait to take it off in a few days. On the chair across from her sat her little sister and for some reasons, Anna was a bit nervous, which Elsa failed to notice. There was something she wanted to tell or more like ask Elsa but she didn't know how to make an approach. First because Elsa might not like what she is going to say or maybe she won't take Anna seriously.

 _Maybe I scan start smoothly... joke around in a real Anna fashion._ The girl thought.

" Elsa? " She cleared her throat.

Elsa finished writing down her signature in a beautiful cursive that would make anyone jealous at the bottom of the paper she was reading and looked up a her sister. " Yes, what is it? "

" I'm pregnant. " Anna blurted out.

 _Yep real Anna fashion._

Elsa dropped her pen and blinked. Did she heard right? She blinked again as pictures of her pregnant baby sister started running through her head. Anna? Her sweet and childish Anna carrying baby, this was the very last thing she could ever imagine happening in this era. She must be living a dream right?

Right?

" You're pregnant. " Elsa said dumbly.

" Uh huh. "

" You. Are. Pregnant. "

" Yeeaaaah... "

Anna almost doubled over her chair when she saw the look on Elsa's pale face and it only caused the girl to break into a fit of laughter, which didn't seem to please her sister. In the blink of a eye, Elsa was out of her chair, towering over Anna and glaring down at the girl.

" What's the matter with you Anna?! You're pregnant and you think it's funny? How did you ever- when did you and- "

" Els- "

" Oh dear Lord, who is the father? " Elsa started to freak out, thinking about the idiot who dared taking her sister's innocence. Her sweet litte Snowflake. " Who is he Anna? Tell me who is this idiot and I will kill him- No! No, no, no... death is too easy, he needs to suffer. Yes, that's it. I will beat him so hard that peole will hear his bones cracking all the way to China. "

" Relax Elsa. " Anna kept giggling madly at her sister's reaction.

" Do not tell me to relax and... and what is so funny?! "

Anna lift a hand up, forcing herself to calm down until she was left chuckling, her face all red. " Woah you should have seen your face, you looked like you were about to faint. "

" Do I look like I'm about to faint right now? " Elsa asked seriously.

" Heh ahem... no. " Anna shook her head, chuckling softly. " Chill I was just messing with you. "

" Huh? "

" I was joking Elsa. "

" So it's not true? " A smile slowly appeared on the blonde's face. " You're not pregnant? "

" Nope, _cough*_ I just want to have my own car. " Anna mumbled the last part under her breath.

Elsa sighed in relief and quickly walked around her desk to hug her sister. " Thanks God you're not pregna- wait what? " She pulled away and looked questioningly down.

" What? "

" You want a car? "

" No. "

" I heard you. You said you want your own car. "

Anna bit her lower lip slightly and smiled innocently. " Can I? "

" Are you messing with me again? "

" Nope, I'm serious. So can I? " Anna asked sweetly.

Elsa raised a brow and held her chin with her left hand " No. " She replied simply and immediatly lifted a finger to shut her sister up before the whining starts. " First you need to have a driving license. "

" That can be arranged, I just have to get one. "

" In order to get one, you need to be at least sixteen. "

" Which I'm going to be soon. " Anna pointed out, earning a roll of eyes from Elsa.

" Second, you don't know how to drive a car. "

" Than can be arranged too, I can learn. " Anna concluded. " Please Elsa! I want to learn how to drive. You learnt to drive sooner than me, it's not fair. "

Elsa sat back at her dest and thought about it. It was actually Kai who taught her how to drive when she was fourteen and as soon as she hit her sixteen, she got her license but it was mostly because she needed one. Their father got her her first car but she was not allowed to drive it until she had her license.

Anna doesn't need one, does she?

" Why do you want your own car when you have Kai or me? "

" So I can go anywhere whitout asking you. " Anna explained. " You don't expect me to have a driver for the rest of my life right? "

 _Is it that big of a deal?_ Elsa wondered. _Honestly she would be less worried knowing that her sister has Kai as a driver._

" Having a driver is great too. Actually I am sure that you are not the only teenage girl with a driver to take her everywhere. "

" Yes but I also want to be able to drive myself whenever and wherever I want, so I don't have to bother others. "

" You are not bothering anyone Anna and Kai is paid for dropping you wherever is the place you need to be and pick you up when you are done. "

" But still... I want to learn. I wanted to since last year but mama said no. " Anna pouted.

 _And there must be a reason to that. Anna is naturally clumsy when riding her bike, only God knows what she could do with a car._

Elsa sighed, leaning back into her chair. It would be unfair not to give Anna the opportunity to learn when she was given the opportunity to learn at an early age but to her eyes, her sister was still a kid. A kid among all the many crazy and careless drivers in L.A and with the accident they both got into one month ago, Elsa has every right to be worried and reluctant.

But still... she can't keep Anna from wanting to learn because of this accident.

" Is that what you really want? " "

" Abolutely! " Anna quickly nodded. Elsa ran a hand through her hair with a loud sigh.

" Alright. "

" Really? " Anna gasped, not believing her ears. " Just like that? "

" Yes. " Elsa nodded. " Kai will teach you how to drive. "

" Yes! "

" I only said he will teach you, not that you can pass the driving test. Plus as long as you are underage, there is no way you can get a license. "

Anna smirked. " Not even a fake license? "

" Ask that again. " Elsa gave her the famous Snow Queen look.

" Nevermind... "

" That's what I thought. "

* * *

When Kai was told that he will have to give Anna driving lessons, the man didn't know if it was a good thing. He would lie if he says that he wasn't worried. So on the first day he has started teaching the girl how to drive, he took the girl to the large parking lot of the Arendelle Tour where was Elsa's office. That day, the poor man thought he would die from a heart attack.

Twice!

Elsa was at the standard talking with her assistant when Anna came running out of the elevator happy from her first lesson. She looked so happy that Elsa assumed that everything went well because nothing could go wrong in the parking lot right? Plus Kai was with her, so everything could only be right and this is not the look on Anna's face that is going to say otherwise. The girl had a big smile on display, showing her white pearly teeth.

" Haya Elsa! Hi Tamara. "

" Good evening Miss Anna. " Tamara smiled warmly at the girl.

" Hey Snowflake. " Elsa chuckled. " Haven't I told you not to run in the building? There are people working here and I don't think they like to see you running and bouncing around while they are trying concentrate on their duties. "

" Does it bother you Tamara? " Anna asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the young woman.

Tamara directed her eyes towards Elsa, not knowing if she should respond to that. If she says no, it would mean opposing what her boss said and if she says yes, she might offend the girl and maybe hurt her feelings as well. Hurt the feelings of a girl who is also her boss's little sister.

" Well... "

" You don't need to answer to that Tamara. " Elsa told her assistant. " She is playing her favorite card, never let her puppy look fool you. " Tamara smiled, relieved not be stuck in the middle of the sisters' conversation, she didn't want to have to side with someone. So she decided to let them be and returned to her work.

Anna shrugged. " Walking is annoying anyway and I'm sure you have told me not to run almost everywhere we went. "

" That's right and you never listen. " Elsa poked her sister in the side, earning a giggle from the girl. " So how was your first lesson? "

" Great! It was really cool, it's like playstation you know? "

" Driving is not a game Anna, this is really serious. "

" Yeah I know but once you know the tricks, you got it. "

Elsa kept herself from rolling her eyes. " Well the only thing you will get right now is a seat in my office and your homeworks done. I need to finish something here and I will join you. "

" Fine geez! " Anna slumped her shoulders and made her way towards the boss's office, leaving Elsa laughing quietly behind.

However, the tall blonde has stopped laughing when Kai walked out of the second elevator. The look on his face tells a complete different story from all the happiness she has seen on her sister's face. His looks exhausted almost, he obviously didn't have as much fun as the girl.

" Kai? "

" Miss Elsa. " Kai nodded.

" How was the lesson? " Elsa asked, wondering if she should be concerned about something.

" Your sister let go of the wheel. " He replied, his face still blank like he's been shocked by lightning. " She let go of the wheel because she saw the birds. "

" Birds. " Elsa hummed. Her sister gets easily distracted by the smallest little things, it doesn't suprise her at all.

" Yes Miss. So many birds, I still can see them. "

 _Was it that bad?_ Elsa wondered. _Poor Kai looks distraught._

Unknown to Elsa, Kai was secretly considering wearing a helmet for the next driving lessons.

And so he did...

Another day, Elsa called Kai in her study at the mansion to have a talk with him about the evolution in Anna's driving skills and to her surprise, the man told her that her sister made progress. He didn't look as scared as the first day anymore and it reassured her a lot.

" At least birds don't phase her anymore. " Kai has joked playfully and despite her concern, Elsa laughed with him.

Later that night, when she went to say goodnight to her sister, she found Anna asleep in her bed with a book laying open on her chest. The poor thing must have been tired since she has started attending cheerleading practice again. When Elsa picked up the book, she realized it was in fact the manual of traffic signs and Anna probably fell asleep reading it.

" Well at least you are taking it seriously. " She smiled, setting the manual on the nighstand and proceeded to cover the girl properly. She checked the air conditioning out of habit to be sure it wasn't too cold in the room and finally kissed the girl's forehead. " Nice dreams Snowflake. "

Anna turned on her side and mumbled. " Speed breaker meanssss ya have tah slow down. "

Elsa chuckled softly. " That's right silly, you're so adorable. I love you. "

" U-Turn Prohibited... "

" Aww... "

* * *

Elsa noticed that Anna spent most of her time with her nose in the manual of traffic signs and when the girl was confused about something, she would ask her sister questions which usually leads to another question and she wouldn't stop asking things until she was satisfied with the answer. This is when Esa realized that Anna was really serious about the license. It was litteraly the main topic of all of their conversations.

So Elsa decided to help her the best she could.

" How was cheerleading? " Elsa asked her sister as Kai drove them back home after picking the siblings up at school.

" Good. " Anna mumbled.

Of course she was reading the manual as soon as she got in the car and had her seatbelt on. The seatbelt could have been a detail but Elsa got used to remind her about that and ranting about security and safety, more to Anna's pleasure. Now she won't have to remind her sister about it anymore... at least not as much as she did before. That just proves the progress Anna made.

" Did you manage to catch up with the routines. "

" Uh huh. "

" Really? "

" Uh huh. "

Elsa narrowed her eyes, she was sure Anna wasn't even listening to her. " How was it? "

" Uh huh. "

Anna was too concentrated in her manual to see Elsa rolling her eyes. " Alright Kai, stop the car and switch with Anna. " Elsa instructed.

This time however, Anna did hear what she said and her first reaction was to drop the manual as she stared at her sister in shock.

 _Did she just?_

Kai looked at the blonde through the rear view mirror with a frown. " Miss are you sure? "

Elsa glanced at Anna briefly and nodded at him. " You told me she was making progress and I want to see it myself. We are already in the neighborhood and if what you told me is true, Anna can probably take us home. "

" I so can do that! " Anna squealed in her seat.

" And possibly alive. " Elsa added.

Kai hesistated a moment befre pulling the car to the side and eventually turned it off. Anna quicky climbed out and practically ran around the car to switch with Kai. Elsa watched silently every move her sister made, starting by adjusting the seat to fit her body height and checking all the mirrors, she looked quite confident. Once everything was up to the girl's expectations, she put her seatbelt on.

" Everyone ready? " Anna asked, cheking quickly if they were all secured. Elsa gave her a slight nod. " Kai your door. " She told him when she saw the small yellow warning light on, telling a door was not close properly.

" It was to see if you would notice. " Kai winked playfully.

" Yeah I did. " She grinned proudly.

The car started and soon they were back on the road. Elsa didn't realize she was holding her breath until she exhaled in relief when she saw that Anna seems to be at ease as she drove smoothly in the neighborhood. It looks like she knew the car like the back of her hand, which took Elsa by surprise. Anna kept checking her mirrors regularly and so far she was doing well.

" Speed breaker. " Kai gently told the girl just to make sure that she saw it.

" I know. " Anna replied, slowing the car down.

" Just to be sure. "

" Yeah you remind me all the time, it stuck. "

Kai smiled. " I'm doing a good job then. "

" A great job actually. "

Once they've passed the speed breaker, Anna drove further until a ball flew in front of the car with a group of kids running after it. Elsa's eyes widened and she subsconsciously gripped her seatbelt but once again, to her surprise Anna did not panick and she stopped the car in time hitting the honk.

" Silly kids, they don't want to die today. " She huffed, shaking her head and glanced at Elsa through the rear view mirror. " You're alright behind? "

" I'm fine. " Elsa smiled reassuringly, at least her sister reacts quickly. It's a good thing.

The rest of the ride went very well... without counting the jogging guy that Anna couldn't help but check out while driving as they passed the park. It was the only strike she has made, which Elsa didn't miss to remind her too and Anna claimed that he was too hot to be ignored. Really.

Though the girl hoped it wouldn't affect Elsa's decision too much about her driving license.

She will have to wait.

* * *

" That's a yes. "

Anna teared her eyes from her laptop when Elsa entered her room. She would have normally made a remark about knocking but she shrugged it off. " What do you mean? "

" I mean yes. "

" Yes what? "

" If you want to get a driving license, you can pass the test. " Elsa said simply and quickly added. " But that won't happen until you turn sixteen. "

" Really? " Anna didn't want to jump in joy yet, afraid it was a joke but Elsa seems to be serious. " You mean it? "

" I do. "

" Oh. My. God! Yes! Yes! Yes! " This time, she did jump... at Elsa's neck. The blonde laughed and hugged Anna as the young teen cried in joy, thanking her over and over again. " Thank you Elsie, you're the best sister ever! " Anna stood on her toes to kiss her cheek.

" I said you were allowed to pass your driving license, not that you will drive any car soon. You don't even have a car yet. "

" Does it mean I will have a car? "

" No I did mention once that you won't get one until you are thirty. "

Anna's jaw dropped. " WHAT? But... but- "

Elsa chuckled and patted her head " You should have seen your face, you looked like you were about to faint. " She said teasingly, using her sister's own words against her.

" That was not nice. " Anna pouted.

" Neither was the pregnancy joke. "

" I'll get back at you. "

" Think twice Snowflake, you want this license right? " Elsa smirked.

Anna scoffed at her sister, whatching as she waltzed out of the room in a catwalk fashion. Of course she wants this license... and it means not messing with Elsa in the meantime.

Dang it! It's hard not to do that when your name is Anna Arendelle.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the time, I am working on one of my biggest projects and I am quite busy but I'm still here right? As long as I can, I will keep writing.**

 **Anyway _Charmedbycharmed_ inspired with for this chapter with al the ideas suggested. Thank you my friend :-D **

**And thanks everyone for reading 'Life goes on' and for the nice words (even the 'mean' words ) lol. Also a great thanks to _8HP_ for your nice messags and your support. Thanks a lot!**

 **'Till next time... Peace lovely readers! :D**


	6. Anna's injury

**Normal POV**

Anna was often called a lucky girl because of many obvious reasons. She's been through a lot and yet she is still standing on her feet with her head held high... well at least she was standing on her feet until one week ago. She must admit that standing on her two feet with a fractured ankle isn't that easy and to be quite honest, it sucks.

At first she thought it was going to be fun because she doesn't have to go to school but now it's not the case anymore. Sure school is not always appealing but her friends are there and here she is, stuck at home.

'' Miss Anna you are to stay here. " Gerda instructed the girl as Kai slowly lowered her onto the couch in the living room. " Don't move and do NOT lift your foot. If there is anything you want, just call one of us alright? "

Anna rolled her eyes at the maid and let out a small grumble. That must be another one of Elsa's rules.

" Gerda you can't expect me to sit here and do nothing. "

" You can watch TV or I can bring your laptop downstairs. Or maybe you want Kai to take you to your room? "

" I was in my room the whole day. " Anna crossed her arms. " I might need some help here and there but I'm not disabled. Kai doesn't need to carry me around, I thought the walking boot was here for that. "

Gerda shook her head. " But dear, wearing a walking boot does not mean you can walk right away. You ankle is still very sore to put pressure on it. "

" Well I have my crutches, so it's fine. " Anna shrugged. " It's embarassing enough that Elsa wants to help me bathing, I don't need to be carried around everytime. "

" Just call us if you need anything little one. " Kai told the girl in his familiar gentle tone, living no room for her to argue. Anna huffed as they left her in the living room and slouched herself against the back of the couch.

 _How I am a lucky girl now?_ She sighed. _Stupid fall!_

* * *

 ** _One week ago._**

In the gym, the cheerleading team of Arendelle High was practicing for the next football game, so the girls were learning a new routine. The coach left the captain and co-captain to supervise the practice and point out the few imperfections in the routine. So Megara and Cinder were in charge.

" STOP! " Megara shouted for the sixth time, earning protests and whinings from them. Anna rolled her eyes and let herself fall backwards for the back spot to catch her.

" Okay Meg what's the problem now? It was perfect. " Snow frowned, not seeing what was wrong.

" It was great yes but girls, come on! I know what we're worth and you can do better than that but the timing is not that great. "

" So how fast do you expect the routine to be? "

" I want you to do it all over again but two times faster. Let's try the pyramid again. "

" She's got to be kidding right? " Snow whispered to Anna.

" I'm afraid not. "

" Okay girls in line. " Megara yelled to gather the cheerleaders. " Five, six, seven, eight and one, two, three, four, five, six seven eight and lift- "

" Ow! " One of the flyers shouted at the tight grip one of the boys at the base had on her thigh as she was lifted. " Idiot can't you be careful? "

" STOP! Oh my God, stop! This is a disaster. " Megara pinched the bridge of her nose and clapped her hands, watching as the girls were lowered onto the mat again. The boy in question looked distraught and she didn't fail to notice. " Are you okay Mike? "

" Yeah I'm okay. My arm is a bit sore but it's nothing to worry about. "

" You're sure? "

" Yep I'm good. " He insisted.

" I can feel the base shaking, I can't keep my balance if it's not stable. " Anna said a bit concerned for Mike and herself as well since she was at the top. If the base gives up, she falls with it and the higher you are, the hardest the fall will be.

" Maybe we should take a break. " Cinder said, taking pity on the team. Megara seems to think about it a moment and nodded in agreement after a few seconds.

" Alright let's just do it one last time and I'll give you a break. " Everyone agreed with that and took their spot again, eager to be able to rest.

Anna glanced at Mike and frowned when she saw him rubbing his arm. " Hey, you're sure you're okay? "

" Yeah it's fine, thanks. "

" Okay... "

" Come on Anna, hurry up. " Cinder urged. Anna hurried back to her spot to restart with the pyramid.

" Five, six, seven, eight and one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Great! " Meg praised as the first flyers were lifted and Anna took a deep breath to get ready for her turn to be lifted. " And one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! "

The back spot lifted her up by the ankles, tossing her up at the top of the pyramid and it was done greatly with no trouble so far. Though as she threw her fists in the air before her aerial figure, she felt the pyramid shaking underneath her again, throwing her off balance when a part of the pyramid crambled down.

 _Shit!_

Everything went fast. As the pyramid collapsed, the back spot that was left standing tried to catch her but such a fall was not expected and Anna could only pray for him not to miss her. Fortunaltely for her, the boy didn't miss her but sadly he didn't really catch her either. Her fall was only slowed down a bit but a 'pop' could be heard as she landed on a twisted ankle.

" Ow! Ow! Ow! " She cried in pain as she was lowered on the mat.

" Oh my Gosh, are you okay? " Cinder asked worriedly, rushing to her side.

" It hurts. " Anna hissed through her gritted teeth. " What the hell happened? "

" I don't know, something is wrong with Mike and the pyramid collapsed. " Aurora explained. Mike was sitting on the floor and Anna tried to stand on her feet to see what was wrong but Snow stopped her.

" He's fine, let me help you. "

She took Anna's left arm and placed it around her shoulders but Anna's breath hitched in her throat when she was helped up. " Ouch mother fucker! Wait! Put me down, put me down! " She shrieked.

" Sorry! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! "

" I can't move. " Anna sobbed. " It hurts too much. "

" Girls move away. " Megara told the girls to back away from her, so she could take a look at the girl's injury. " Anna I need you to tell me what hurts. "

" My foot. " Anna whimpered, pointing at her right ankle.

" We need to take you to the nurse and place some ice on your ankle. It might be sprained or broken. "

" If it's the case, you need to be taken to the hospital. " Someone else added.

Anna grumbled under her breath in both pain and annoyance " I'm okay, everything is okay. I don't need to go to the hospital, look. " She gathered everything in her might to stand up and pushed the pain in the back of her head but before she was fully on her feet, the searing pain only increased.

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ She internally screamed.

" You still need to see the nurse. " Megara argued back." Practice is over. " She told the team and mention for one of the boys to carry Anna.

" Wait not so fast! " Anna winced. The boy carefully placed one arm around her back and the other underneath her legs to support her and scooped her up. " Aahh not so fast. "

" You okay? " He asked.

Anna bit her lower lip and shook her head no. " I can't take it anymore, it hurts. Please make it stop. " A sob escaped her lips.

" Sorry, I'll try not to move too much. Just hold on me. "

Megara accompanied the boy and Anna to the nurse's office to explain what happened during practice. Turned out, her ankle was not sprained. It was fractured but to be sure, the nurse decided that the ankle injury should be evaluated by a physician at the hospital. Elsa showed up there with Kai as soon as she heard about her sister's accident.

It was Megara who told her when she bursted in her classroom completely out of breath. She knew Meg was the captain of the cheerleading squad but they never talked before, so she assumed that she was here to talk about her sister. However, what she didn't expect was to hear that Anna has been injured during cheer practice. This information got her out of her seat in a heartbeat.

" How are you doing Snowflake? " Elsa asked, sitting next to her sister while the doctor left to retrieve Anna's X-rays. She glanced at her sister's bare foot and winced at the sight. Her right ankle was swollen and looked out of place at an awkward angle and it has started to turn into a nasty purple color.

" Better. " The girl mumbled, resting her head against Elsa's shoulder. " I'm going home today right? "

" I think so. "

" I don't think my injury is that bad, it doesn't hurt anymore. "

Elsa rolled her eyes. " Of course, you are capable to tell me it doesn't hurt just because you don't want to stay here. It's fractured, it is supposed to hurt. "

" You know I hate hospitals. "

" Yes I do. "

" And it really doesn't hurt that much unless I try to walk. They gave me something to numb the pain. "

" Okay. " Elsa smiled tenderly, taking her hand and kissed her fingers. " So that means no walking for you. " Anna laughed when Elsa booped her on the nose.

" Hey! "

The doctor walked in the office and smiled when he heard the sisters laughing. It was better than hearing the younger girl sobbing when she was brought here. He held the X-rays and stuck them to the white screen before turning the light on. Elsa cleared her throat and frowned when she saw the state of Anna's ankle.

" Alright. " The doctor chuckled, seeing the look on her face. " It's not as bad as you think it is. It seems to me that the fracture has been caused by the ankle rolling outward during the fall but thankfully, it doesn't require a surgery. "

" See? " Anna told Elsa.

" Hush you. "

" Now when she landed, she must have applied a severe force to the joint and torn the ligaments. It is not uncommon but she will have to wear a cast for a month approximatively. "

" Great. " Anna mumbled.

" You shouldn't stand on your right foot right away and this is why you will have crutches. I will also need you to come back in two weeks to see how your ankle is healing. "

Anna cheered in fake joy. " Oh yay! "

" And since you've been good, you can choose the color of your cast. " The doctor smiled.

" This is just getting better. "

Elsa slightly smacked her arm and gave her a look. " Make her a pink cast. "

" What's the point? The walking boot will cover it anyway. " Anna replied, sighing loudly. " And if I was to choose a color, I want it to be neon green. " She huffed.

" You've heard the princess, she wants it neon green. " Elsa told the nice man.

" Neon green that is. " He winked playfully and left the office again to get the necessary for the cast. When they were alone, Elsa noticed the pouty face Anna had on display.

" What's the matter sis? "

" I have to wear a cast for a month. "

" It's better than a surgery. "

" But it's for a month! " Anna dramatically slumped her shoulders. " It's too long! "

" You got to miss school for a few days at least. "

Anna looked up and a small smile appeared on her lips. " Well when you look at things this way, it's not that bad. I can be lazy at home and sleep all day. "

* * *

 **Back in the present.**

Being lazy is annoying, Anna finally concluded. She is used to be running, jumping and even trotting wherever she goes and now she can't even walk without anyone scolding her. What is the point in having crutches if nobody let her use them?

" Argh! " The girl groaned and glared at her walking boot. She wanted to go in the garden to take some air but she also wanted to do it on her own without Kai or Gerda.

Discretly, she glanced around and grinned when her eyes landed on the crutches not far from where she was. She slowly stood up with the help of her arms and used her good foot to jump all the way towards her crutches. Easy!

 _Almost there._ She smiled, holding a hand out. _Come on, a_ _lmost... just a tad and-_

" And what do you think you're doing? "

" Aaaaahh! " She gasped, nearly missing the crutches and slipped. She braced herself for the fall but thankfully, she never hit the floor. Instead she found two hands holding her around the waist to keep her steady. " Elsa! "

Elsa helped Anna back over to the couch and gave her a disapproving look with her hands on her hips. " Tell me Anna, what do you think you're doing? "

" I wanted to get my crutches to go in the garden. "

" And you didn't call Kai or Gerda to fetch them for you? "

Anna frowned. " I can do it on my own but nobody let me. I almost got them and then you came and scared me. "

" Anna stop being stubborn and just ask for help if you need anything. "

" I'm not being stubborn, it's been a week and my ankle is already better. Please Els, let me do it and if I need help, I will ask for it. "

Elsa sighed and rubbed her face. " If you need help, you tell me okay? "

" Uh huh. " Anna nodded eagerly and once again, she stood up from the couch with Elsa watching her carefully. Just like she did before, she jumped towards the crutches and smiled victoriously when she managed to grab them. " See? I can do it. "

" I can see that. "

" Wanna come with me in the garden? " She asked Elsa.

" Of course. "

The sisters both made their way out of the mansion through the outdoor patio of the mansion and Elsa never lifted her eyes from her sister to make sure that she doesn't fall. It looks like Anna was handling things correctly but even then, Elsa choosed to stay close to her.

Anna felt her sister's eyes on her and she couldn't help but be annoyed. " Why do I feel like you're waiting for me to make a wrong step? "

" I'm just trying to look out for you. "

" You don't have to, you better watch where you're going instead. "

" I know where I'm going. "

" Suuuure... "

" And yes I have to look out for you because I'm the- "

" You're the big sister, I know. " Anna finished the sentence in a tone that hinted her annoyance. It was Elsa's favorite argument and it seems to be Elsa's favorite card as well. " Help me please. "

Elsa smiled when Anna stopped at the top of the staircase that leads to the garden below and looked at her helplessly.

" I thought you would want to do it like a big girl. " She teased.

" I thought I was supposed to ask for your help, though the choice is yours and I can do it my own way. Only if I do it my way, don't yell at me for sliding down the rail okay? "

" Don't you dare. "

" Well? "

Elsa shook her head and gently grabbed a crutch, so Anna can hold onto the rail with her free hand. She slowly, yet carefully helped her sister down the staircase until they were at the bottom to give her crutch back.

" There you go. "

" Thank you. " Anna smiled gratefully.

She silently continued her way towards her old wooden playground near the treehouse. Looking at all the things she had as a kid, you would think she had a happy childhood, which she did. She had a playground with a spiral slide, swings set, climbing frames, trampoline and play forts with lots of toys. Yes Anna had a nice childhood but she also remembers that she has stopped playing in there when she realized that playing without Elsa was no fun.

" What are you thinking about? " Elsa asked, seeing the distant look in her eyes.

" Childhood. "

" Childhood? "

" Yeah. " Anna nodded, taking a seat on the wooden bench near the sandplits and Elsa sat down next to her. " I'm thinking about a lot of things, you know? Do you remember how I used to lose my toys in the sandplits? "

" I remember being the one spending hours to find thoses Barbie shoes because I couldn't handle you cries. And the next day, you still managed to lose them. "

Anna chuckled, remembering all the tantrums her parents had to endure because of the many Barbie shoes she has lost. Poor Agdar almost went crazy because of his daughter's toys.

" Yeah I'm sorry for that. "

" But I also remembered you liking to go down the slide. "

" Because I knew you would catch me but I stopped playing when you stopped playing with me. I didn't know why the swing didn't go as high as it did with you or why I couldn't find my toys in the sandplits. "

" That bad? "

" I spent years with you here, it was always you and me. I didn't realize how boring it was until the day I went down the slide and you weren't there to catch me. I was alone with this huge playground to myself. "

It broke Elsa's heart to hear that.

" I was watching you. I wasn't here for a long time but I watched and I still feel bad when I think about it. "

" I didn't come here to throw it back at you Elsa. I took you here because this is where I spent the best times of my childhood and it was with you. I want you to know that you made me happy and I will eternally be grateful for what you did for me. "

" What about all these years we've been appart? "

A hand reached out to take Elsa's hand. " These years are behind us now. We're living the present and it's all that matters right now. "

" The present. " Elsa hummed.

" You said earlier that you have to look out for me because you are the big sister but you don't need to be older to look out for your siblings. Just by simly being a sister, older or not, we have to look out for each other. "

" Where are you getting at? "

" It's not only your job to look out for me, it is also mine to look out for you. As siblings, we both have to look out for each other, it's you and me against the world, no matter what. "

Elsa smiled warmly at her sister and brought her in a one side hug. " You and me against the world. " She agreed.

 _No matter what..._

The sisters sat there and remembered the nice moments spent at the playground together as kids. They could spend the whole evening talking about their adventures, they will still be here in the morning. And as Elsa listens to her sister, she also realized that she has been more than a sister, she was also a model. She didn't know how much Anna looked up to her as a kid... still does.

She couldn't go back and fix what can't be fixed but she can make new memories for them to remember and talk about in the futur. Just like they're doing right now.

" And Elsa? "

" Mhmm... " Elsa rested her cheek on Anna's head and hugged her close.

" If you need help for anything, you can always count on me too. I don't mind being your crutch from time to time. " Anna winked playfully.

" When you won't need crutches anymore, we will talk about it. But for now, you are the one needing me. Not that you never need me anyway. "

Anna stuck her tongue out, earning a chuckle from her sister. Though it was true, she will always need her sister. Siblings can be annoying, exasperating and ridiculously overprotective but they are not your siblings for nothing.

And when Anna found a bunch of Barbie shoes on her nighstand when she woke up the next day with a note that says 'It's the last time I put my foot in the sandplits', she couldn't help but think that Elsa was just the best of them all.

Yes Anna has been called a lucky girl for many obvious reasons but only one of them matters and it's her big sister.

* * *

 **Ah siblings... sometimes I wish I was an only child but my life would be boring without my siblings. Some of you must know the feeling.**

 **Sooo the idea of Anna getting hurt during cheerleading practice was suggested by _FrozenFan16_ and **_**Frozenlover**_ **supported the idea, so here it is. Sorry I didn't do one with Anna having an asthma attack or appendicitis cause these ideas have been used by an author already. :)**

 **For thoses who read 'My baby sister', remember in the 2nd chapter I mentioned that Megara was the captain of the cheerleading squad and Cinder was like her right hand. I decided to keep it the way it was and not to change a thing.**

 **Thank you for the suggestions everyone and if you have more, you are welcome to share your ideas.**

 **'Till next time, peace lovely readers.**


	7. The shooting

**Anna's POV.**

" You know, I think the red convertible was cooler. I can totally imagine myself driving this car. " I said while playing with the stereo of Elsa's brand new car.

" I love my car, thank you very much. "

" What is your deal with the Porsche Cayenne? "

Elsa exhaled softly and I glanced at her in time to see her rolling her eyes. I still didn't get over the fact that she has choosen a carbon cpy of her former car, minus the color, over the red Audi r8. Not that I don't like the Porsche but that red convertibe was so damn girly... and cool.

" The safety of this car is one of the bests among the SUVs and safety matters the most to me, not just the car itself. "

 _Okay she deserves credits for that._

" But still, couldn't you choose another color instead? Red is nice. "

" You see me driving a red car? I'm sorry but I'd rather not and white is nice too. Fancy and less catchy. "

" Fine. " I huffed. " At least, it's not black. "

Black litterally screams 'Bust my window'anyway.

 ** _LAPD are seeking the public's help to find a man suspected in a jewelry theft at the residence of the Larson family in the gated residential community of Legend hills._**

 ** _The suspect also known as the Larson's thief is described as a bald white man in his mid-twenties, standing 5 feet 9 inches tall. The suspect has a large dragon tattoo covering his right forearm and is also suspected to be carrying a gun? The last time he has been caught driving_ _a dark gray truck wit-_**

" Hey! I was listening to that! " Anna complained when Elsa turned the radio off.

" You were? I thought you didn't like listening to the news. "

" Well I'm sorry but a thief that has stolen in our neighborhood is running freely in the wild with a gun and the police is looking for him. I thought that Legend hills was a safe place for us to live. "

" The purpose of the community and all the high tech security system was to protect the residents from exterior violence. " Elsa frowned, pulling the car in the parking lot of the school. " I think it's time to reunite the council of Legend hills to talk about this matter. "

" Maybe you're right. I hope the police will find him. "

" This is nothing for you to be worried about. Do you have everything? "

" Yes. " I grabbed my things. " See you at lunch? "

Elsa nodded. " Okay and don't get in trouble alright? "

I grinned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. " No promise. " I winked before I went my own way.

* * *

My morning was going really well so far, I had a test in history and because Elsa made me study last night, I didn't have much trouble. However I was paired with Ariel during Science and I don't think we were doing a great job. I mean we usually rock together but this time, none of us was able to handle the dissection of a frog.

" Ariel I can't kill the poor thing. "

" It's dead already. "

" Still I can't do it. " I shook my head, shoving the frog in front of her. She shoved it back in front of me and I shoved it right back towards her. It soon turned into a shoving contest until the frog fell off the table and onto her lap.

I gasped.

" Oh my Gosh! Eww! "

" Oh man. " I quickly picked up the frog and dropped it back into its' container. Ariel was frozen in her seat, a look of pure horror gracing her facial features. " Hey it's okay, look you're fine. I put the frog away. "

" It's... it's- I don't feel well. "

" What? "

Her face paled and she quickly brought a hand to her lips. " I think I'm going to throw up. " She blurted out. My eyes widened and I quickly shot up from my seat.

" Sir Ariel doesn't feel well. " I told the teacher. " May I take her to the nurse? " I spoke as fast as I could. Ariel didn't wait for an answer though as she bolted out of her seat before running out of the classroom.

" Uh sure, make sure that she is fine. "

As soon as the words left his mouth, I was out of my seat and running towards the nearest bathroom. I heard some noises coming from a stall and I knocked on the door.

" Ariel? "

" Shit! " I heard her cursing under her breath.

I chuckled lightly. It's definitly her.

" Hey is everything okay there? " I asked.

" Ugh I got some on my shirt, now it smells like barf. Eww! "

" Uuhh okay. " I replied calmly. " I think I have a spare for cheerleading, can you wait here? "

" Thanks God my bestfriend is a cheerleader. Please hurry! " She replied pleadingly.

Nodding to myself, I ran towards the gym. The basketball team was practicing and I quickly apologized for the short distraction and slipped in the cheerleaders' changing room to retrieve my spare shirt for Ariel.

 _ **BANG!**_

" What the- " I nearly dropped my shirt at the sound.

It was loud and terrifying, I could hear the echo spreading through the halls. It was an unmistakable sound and there's only one thing that can make such a horrible sound. It was a gunshot.

Yes right, a gunshot.

 _Okay relax, don't freak out. It's just a gunshot, alright... it's a gunshot. HOLY SHIT! IT'S A GUNSHOT!_

 _ **BANG!**_ Another gunshot echoed.

Slamming my locker close, I skipped towards the exit of the changing room to see the basketball team running out of the gym. The coach hit the alarm and before I knew it, I felt someone grabbing my arm.

" We gotta get out! " The basketball player hissed, pulling me out of the gym.

When we stepped into the hall, we got caught in a huge wave of students and I found myself being pushed and pulled. There was screamings and yellings everywhere, I can't believe that the silent hall I walked in a few minutes ago is now a real chaos. I saw Olaf running out of his classroom in distance and I almost felt my heart stop a moment when I saw him fall.

" Olaf! " I yelled, turning around but once again I felt someone pulling me away.

" Take her out! " I heard a voice I recognized as Flynn and I was shoved into someone's arms. When I looked up, I came face to face with Elsa. " Rapunzel is outside already, go! I'll get Olaf. "

" Be careful! " She nodded and before I could place a word, Flynn disappeared in the crowd and Elsa dragged me out of the building. My heart was beating so fast, I swear I could hear it. When we finally got out, I was surprised to see that the school was already surrounded by police cars and ambulances.

" Elsa are you okay? " I frantically asked when she put me to the side and started checking my body for injuries. She sighed when she found nothing.

" Thanks God you're okay! " She hugged me and whispered. " It' okay, I'm fine. We're fine. "

" Anna! " I pulled away and saw Olaf running towards me with Hans.

 _Thanks God, they got out._

" Olaf! You're okay buddy? "

" Yeah. " I caught him in my arms and hugged him fiercely. I glanced at Flynn over his shoulder and mouthed a 'Thank you'. He simply nodded.

" What were you doing in the hall without your class? " Elsa asked, causing Olaf to break the hug.

I looked around for my class and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that my classmates got out. Though when I glanced down at my hands, I felt myself frowning at the shirt tightly grasped in my fist. Something isn't right...

" Oh no... " My head shot up when I realized something.

" What? What's wrong? " Elsa asked. I made my way through the growing crowd outside of the building and started looking around for a familiar red haired girl and I could feel panick growing within me when I didn't find her. " Anna where are you going? Wait, what's happening? " Elsa ran after me.

 _Don't tell me I forgot her... please no._

" Elsa I have to find her. "

" What? But who? "

I shook my head and held my face in my hands. " Ariel must be scared and alone there. Oh my God, I left her there, I'm a horrible person. "

" Anna wait, don't go there. Please wait. " Elsa grabbed my hand and pulled me back. " Baby talk to me. "

" Stay behind the barrier. " A SWAT officer said, setting a barrier to keep the students from passing it. " It's possible that the man with the gun is still inside. "

Tears quickly welled up in my eyes at the thought of Ariel being alone in the building with an armed criminal. My bestfriend. What if she is hurt? What if the she was- No don't think that way. She is fine, she has to be!

Glancing up at my sister, I shut my eyes close and took a deep breath. I waited for the officer to turn and when he finally did, I quickly jumped pass the barrier and ran back towards the building. I heard Elsa screaming my name but I didn't stop.

 _I'm sorry Elsie..._

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

" ANNA! I HAVE TO GET HER, SHE IS MY SISTER! LET ME GO! " Elsa kept screaming against the officer. Flynn and Olaf rushed to her side.

" What's going on? " Olaf asked.

Rapunzel joined them as well and her eyes searched for Anna. " Elsa where is she? Where is Anna? "

" Stay back! A SWAT team is being sent, I can't let you go there. " The officer told them.

" Anna ran back inside the building to get Ariel. " Elsa cried, still fighting against the officer.

" Damn it! " Flynn hissed.

" I can't lose her, she needs me. Please let me go! "

" Stay back or I'll have no choice but lock you in a car. " The officer said, giving her friends a look as if to ask for help. Flynn gently took her arm and pulled her back.

" Els- "

" No I have to go! I HAVE TO GET MY SISTER! "

" Elsa we can't let you go. " Rapunzel said on the verge of tears. It pains her to see Elsa like this and no matter how much they want to get Anna and Ariel out of the building, she couldn't allow Elsa to risk her life. Not if she can help. " I understand you but you heard the officer, a SWAT team is in there and they need to do their job. "

" But- "

" I know. I know you're scared for your Snowflake and I am too but you're only going to make things complicated for them if you go in the building. That can even put Anna's life in danger, so please Elsa, stay back. "

" She'll come back. " Olaf told Elsa and grabbed her hand. " She will walk out the doors with Ariel and I'm sure you don't want to be locked up in the back of a cop car when that'll happen right? "

" No. "

Elsa didn't want to imagine Anna being hurt, she just couldn't bring herself to think about it. But she also couldn't keep herself from worrying. If she doesn't see Anna, she will go crazy.

" It's gonna be okay Elsa. "

Olaf suddenly felt Elsa squeezing his hand and he smiled at her, showing his support. They both prayed that the girls come back to them... alive.

* * *

Anna kept moving down the hall, careful not to make a noise. Even her breathing was controlled and she kept her guards up just in case. Before she took a turn to the left aisle, she leaned her back against the set of lockers at the corner and gave a quick peek to find it clear. Though her breath hitched when she heard a door slamming shut and footsteps approaching.

 _Shit!_

She almost felt the chills down her spine while her heart pounded in her chest as if it was begging to be set free. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _Don't panick Anna. You're silly enough when you are not panicking and you end up doing silly things. The proof, I'm here._

The footsteps were approaching dangerously and Anna took off running down the left aisle, praying to get to Ariel soon. But all her hopes vanished when she felt a hand grasping her arm and a hand was placed against her lips.

" Eep! Arhmm... Hmmpff hmpff! " She tried to yell but her her screams were muffled by the hand.

" Shhh stop! Don't yell or we'll be in trouble. "

That only got her to trash around even more, decided to get out but she was dragged against her will into a classroom and the door was locked.

" Anna! " Ariel gasped, seeing her bestfriend. The person holding Anna finally let her go and Anna ran towards Ariel. " Oh no Anna, what the hell are you doing here? " She hissed.

" Red you're okay! Thanks Lord, I thought something bad happened to you. "

" I'm fine but why did you come back? "

Anna smacked her head and frowned. " I came back for you silly! I left you in the bathroom when the shooting started, I needed to get you out of here. "

" You shouldn't have came back for me, you idiot! "

Anna scoffed. " I'm not an idiot, I'm your freaking bestfriend. Of course I had to come back! "

" Oh jeez! "

" Shh not so loud, do you girls want us to get killed? " The other person in the room groaned.

Anna set her eyes on the person that has dragged her there and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Hans. Hans as Hans Westergard, the one and only.

" You? "

" He got me out of the bathroom. " Ariel answered to Anna's silent question.

She gave Hans an incredulous look. " You did? "

" Obviously. "

" He went out to see if the hall was clear for us to move but he came back with you. What happened? "

Anna sighed. " I was looking for you but then I heard footsteps approaching and I started running to get to you as soon as possible and that's when Hans took me there. "

" Were the footsteps coming towards you? " Hans asked.

" Yeah. "

" Damn! " He clenched his jaw. " If that's the case, we need to move. I'll check the hall again, stay quiet and don't move. I'll be back. "

" Okay. " Ariel nodded.

Anna didn't even question nor argue with him. Instead she simply nodded. Hans looks like he knew what he was doing and even if she has no reason to trust him, especially not Hans, he was their only hope for now. So the girls sat on the floor and waited.

* * *

" They're taking too long, what are they doing? "

" Elsa I'm sur they're doing the necessary to find Anna and Ariel okay? " Rapunzel reassured her friend. " Maybe there are more students in there, I don't know. We have to wait. "

Elsa shook her head. " I can't wait more, I'll go insane. "

Rapunzel hugged her friend. " Shh it's gonna be okay. "

Twenty minutes already passed and there was no sign of the girls. A SWAT officer comfirmed that there are more students in the building. A few of them managed to get out but another group was still inside and they were to stay there until the 'All clear' signal. Parents and families gathered to the front of the school, waiting for their children to appear as well but the time looks like an eternity for them.

It was torture.

" Hey. " Olaf placed a hand on Eric's shoulders. The boy wanted to stay with them and wait for the girls to come out of the building. " It's Anna and Ariel. I know they'll look out for each other. "

" If something happens to them, I swear I- "

" Hey no, they'll be okay. You'll see. "

" I hope you're right man... I hope you're right. "

 _Yeah I hope too._ Olaf thought.

* * *

" This way. " Hans whispered, mentioning the girls to follow him down the hall.

" Are you sure? "

" Yeah let's go. " Ariel and Anna shared a look and both followed Hans. The goal was to reach the library since it was close to the exit of the building but they still had to make it down this hall. " Stop! " Hans suddenly came to a halt when they came near the library.

" What? " Anna asked quietly.

" Do you hear that? "

" Hear what? I don't hear a- wait, yes! I hear footsteps. "

" It's coming this way. " Ariel whispered, fear apparent in her eyes. " Anna glanced at Hans and even he now looked lost and probably scared. It's understandable, she was scared too. " Oh my God, I'm too young to die. "

" We will all die Red but not today. "

" Run in the library! Now! Go, go, go, go! " Hans uhered them both, running after them to shield them from whoever was near with a gun. " C'mon hurry!

Anna dashed all the way to the library and bursted in the spacious room with Ariel trailing after her. " close the door! " Ariel urged.

" Hans! " Anna held a hand out for Hans, which he gladly took and slipped through the door before it was closed and locked. They immediatly got a table and a few chairs to block the door as well but when they heard a knock on the door. They stopped moving at once when someone tried to twist the handle.

" That's it, we're doomed. " Ariel panicked.

Hans brought a finger to his lips and nodded at the huge shelf in the back of the room. The girls followed the direction and hid behind the shelf, sitting on the floor. Ariel started crying in Anna's arms.

" I'm sorry, it's my fault. If I had stayed in the class instead of running to the bathroom, we wouldn't be stuck here. "

" Shh it's not your fault, we didn't know something like that would have happened. "

" Hey. " Hans whispered, dropping to the floor by their side. " I will get you both out of here okay? "

" You don't know that. " Ariel sniffled, glaring at him. " And why are you even helping us? We're not friends and you know I hate you for what you did to Anna. "

" Is it so bad that I want to be the nice guy for once? "

" I guess no- "

 _ **CRACK!**_

Their small conversation was interrupted by the door being taken down, causing the chairs and the table to fly everywhere in the room. With the impact, the girls screamed at the top of their lungs but Hans covered their lips with his hands.

" Shh don't make a sound. " He shushed them. " We can take him down. "

Anna and Ariel were litterally shaking and the slow footsteps they were hearing only made things worse. They all bent their heads down and Hans nodded at them.

" We'll take him down, we can do it. " He whispered. " Just look at my fingers and at three, when I tell you to push the shelf, you push it okay? Okay? "

" Yes! "

" Alright... " Hans stood up slightly, careful not to make a noise and held his hand up for the girl to see. " One... two... three! " His hand turned to fist, signaling them to push, which they did.

" Argh it's too heavy! " Ariel grunted.

" Who's there? " A strong male voice shouted. " Show yourself! "

Hans went to help the girls, using all his strenght to push the shelf. " Push! ! AAARGH! "

With much efforts, the books fell forwards and was quickly followed by the shelf. Another gunshot could be heard before everything came crashing down onto the man on the other side, making a huge mess of papers on the floor. The man was trapped under the shelf and a gun was laying a few feet away from them.

" Oh my God! We got him! " Ariel squealed.

" It's the thief they talked about this morning on the radio. " Anna gasped when she caught a sight of the man's right forearm from underneath the mess. She recognized the dragon tattoo.

" He isn't moving. Oh no, do you think we killed him? "

" I don't know. "

" He isn't dead. " Hans checked the man's pulse. " He is just knocked out. Great job girls. "

Ariel and Anna high-fived just when the SWAT team barged in the room. " Freeze! " The leader shouted, causing them to hold their hands in the air.

Anna scoffed.

" Do you guys always show up when the party is over? " She rolled her eyes.

* * *

" They're coming! " Rapunzel announced when two cops came out of the building with a man on a gurney. After them, came the group of students that was left in the school and the kids wasted no time to run in their parents' arms.

If felt like a hug was overdue and maybe it really was.

However worry immediatly rised withing Elsa and her friends when Anna and Ariel didn't appear. " Where are they? "

" I don't see them. "

" Look over there. " Olaf pointed at the entrance when the doors opened again revealing Anna and Ariel walking out with a huge smile on their faces. " Are they laughing? "

" With Hans? " Flynn's jaw dropped.

At this point, Elsa could careless about the barrier separating her from her sister. She jumped over it, landing perfectly on the other side with a loud click of heels and took off running towards the girls.

" Anna! "

" Elsa! " Anna grinned and braced herself for the impact. Elsa litterally knocked her over and she brought Anna into a tight hug, tears threatening to fall.

" Snowflake! " She cried, pulling away from the hug and pampered her sister's face with kisses.

" Hey I'm okay Elsie. "

" Don't Elsie me young lady! Don't you ever do that to me EVER again, do you hear me? " She yelled at her. " DO YOU HEAR ME? "

Anna pouted. " But I had to get Ariel. "

" I know you were worried but there is a SWAT team for that. " Elsa replied, shaking her head and turned to Ariel. " Are you okay sweetie? " She brought her into a hug as well. " Are you hurt? "

Ariel shook her head. " I'm fine Elsa. We're all okay, thanks to Hans. "

" Hans? "

Hans smirked at Elsa and shrugged. " They were great helpers. We made a great team. "

" I still hate you, you know? " Ariel stuck her tongue out at him but she was obviously being playful.

" Suuuurrre... " It was all that he said and he turned around.

" Hans! " Elsa called out, making him stop.

He looked at her over his shoulder. " Hmm? "

She offered him a grateful smile. " Thank you. " She said. After all, he got her precious sister and Ariel out of there and they are both alive and safe because of him.

Hans nodded but didn't reply. As he walked away, their firends soon arrived to hug them as well and bombard them with questions. Nobody was surprised that Eric and Ariel immediatly went for a make out session. Maybe it was overdue too.

Anna shook her head and grabbed Elsa's hand. " Do you know that the three of us took the man down? He didn't see it coming. " She said proudly.

Elsa raised a brow at her. " Should I be proud or frustrated that you risked your life and disobeyed me? "

" I'd say both? "

" You have no idea how bad I want take you over my knees right now and right there to smack the daylight out of you until you're not able to sit anymore. "

" Ouch! " Rapunzel giggled and Anna's face turned into a deep shade of red.

" Hug me instead, it saves tears and warms hearts. "

" We're going to have a long talk when we get home. A really long talk... " Elsa circled her arm around Anna's shoulders as they started walking away.

" Can I sleep in your bed after that and cuddle with you? "

" Of course... but first. " Elsa gave a small smack on her bottom, making the girl jump in surprise.

" Elsa! " Anna hissed, looking around to see if anyone has seen that. Thankfully, parents and kids were too busy in their bear hugs to even notice them.

Elsa smiled sweetly. " Yes? "

" Uugh! "

* * *

 **And that's it! You must be surprised that I brought Hans back but well... He might not be the only characters from my 'Baby sister' that you're going to see in the future updates.**

 **I took note of the suggestions and I'm making plots around them. Thank you for the ideas and your reviews by the way. See ya next update.**

 **Peace lovely readers!**


	8. Lying is bad

**Normal POV.**

Anna finally hang up her phone after a long conversation with Ariel and stared at all the open books and papers laying on her desk. She still has lots of works to do and Elsa expects her to be done with her study by the end of the day but her friends are going to watch a movie and their band will only be complete if she joins them.

 _Hmmm... I can finish tonight anyway._ She hummed quietly and nodded to herself after a while. _Yes that's it, I will finish it tonight._

On this last thought, she closed the books and grabbed all the papers in one pill, putting everything to the side. Picking up her phone again, she dialed her sister's number.

" Hello dear little sister, what can I do for you? " Elsa answered right away.

" How do you know it's me? "

" Your picture on my screen. " She said in a 'duh' tone.

" Oh alright! You're the best sister in the world and I love you more than anything, you know that right? "

" Okay spit it out. What do you want? "

" Wow hey! Are you a magician as well? I mean how did yo- "

" Anna... "

" Okay well... can I go the movies with my friends please. " Anna asked in a hurry.

There was a pause...

" Did you finish your homeworks? "

Anna glanced at her desk again, feeling a bit guilty for lying. " Yes I did. "

" Did you study for algebra and spanish? I know you have a test coming soon. "

" Yep. "

" Really? So that means you're going to bring me an A? " Asked Elsa in a teasing tone.

" Uh huh, I'm so gonna have an A or maybe an A+. " Anna replied firmly with certainty.

Another pause...

" Alright. " Elsa gave in with a small chuckle. " You can go and I'll pick you up after I'm done at the company. "

" Yes! Thanks sis, bye. "

With a huge grin on her face, Anna dashed for her purse and grabbed her coat. Time to go to the movies!

* * *

 **Anna's POV.**

" Ugh I can't believe it, I got a D. " I heard Sven groaning in annoyance next to me when the teacher dropped his copy in front of him.

" I'm afraid I didn't do good this time. " I replied anxiously.

" Yeah right, your worst grade was a B. "

" No seriously, I didn't do good. "

Okay I know what I told Elsa the other day about bringing her an A and I've really planned to bring her an A. I just thought I would have enough time to study but the teacher surprised us with an early test. In both Algebra and Spanish... I mean did the teachers decide to plot together against us?

Or me? I'm sure they did.

Because I already got my first C in Spanish which is already as bad as it is. Now I'm about to get a hard slap in the face with Algebra.

" Relax Arendelle, I'm sure it's not that bad. "

" Hopefully it's not. "

Sven patted my back. " Don't worry, you're not the first student that will have a bad grade anyway and probably not the last. I'm experienced in that department. " He winked.

He stopped talking when the teacher came back and gave me my paper. At the look on his face, I knew he was disappointed. I felt kinda bad because I am one of the best students and there must be reasons to that. It doesn't include bad grades. The teachers always expect more from the A straight students, especially me since Elsa is a brilliant student. They expect me to be just as good as her, well too bad for them I'm not Ms. Smart.

" So? " Sven asked as the teacher walked away. Taking a deep breat, I looked down and a loud gasp escaped from me at my results.

I did not have a D... No it's worst. I got an F.

 _Oh God help me._

" Man you weren't kidding, that's bad. I mean that's really really bad! "

I burried my face in my hands. " Sven I'm screwed. "

" Oh yes you are, Elsa is gonna kill you. " I glared at him and crossed my arms. " What? You're my friend and you know I'm always honest with my friends... sometimes... when I feel like it. " He added the last part quietly.

I rolled my eyes and stared back at the horrifying big F on my paper. I can't help but cringe again as I imagine Elsa's reaction. Oh yes, the worst has yet to come. When the bell announcing the end of the class rang, I shoved the paper in my backpack and gathered the rest of my things.

" Do you think Elsa will still let you come with us at the amusement park this weekend? " Sven asked as we walk out of the classroom.

" Well she told Kristoff that I could go with you guys but when she'll see my test, I don't think she'll let me. "

Sven cupped his chin in as if to think and hummed. " Well that sucks. " He sighed before looking up at me with a smirk. " Unless... "

 _I know this look._

* * *

Kai picked me up after school because Elsa had something to do and so I had lots of times to think about what Sven told me. I really hate lying to Elsa but he has a point when he says that I can wait a bit more to show her my test. Anyway it's not really lying since I'm gonna tell her... just not now. Maybe I can wait until the weekend ends to tell her. If Elsa doesn't know, she will still let me go with Sven and Kristoff to the park and have fun right?

Someone please say right!

 _No... so not right!_ My inner voice litterally screams. _The sooner, the better._

" The sooner, the better. " I shook my head with a scoff. " More like the sooner results as me no going to the park no more... " I mumbled, starring at the paper in my hand.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I quickly slipped the paper back into the pocket of my jacket when I heard the knock and cleared my throat.

" Yes? Who is it? "

" It's me, I brought something. " Elsa replied.

I quickly rushed to the door and opened it. " Hey. " I smiled at her as she stood there with a square box and a medium cardboard salad container in her hands.

" I got the food! " She said cheerfully, slipping in the room. She sat on my bed with the pizza on her lap and patted the spot next to her. Of course her cheerful mood took me a bit off guard.

" Umm... that's cool? "

" Oh come on, cheer up and dig in. I was thinking we could eat in your room tonigh and watch a good movie, you know? Just like old times. "

" Ye-yeah sure, of course. But you got pizza? "

" I thought you like pizzas. " Elsa looks at me questioningly.

" I do but I thought that I had to slow down with them. "

She shrugged. " That's because it's not the healthiest food and honestly, I'd rather feed you healthy meals, which is why I got this delicious italian salad... but I know you like pizza and I am in a good mood, so I made an exception. "

" Oh okay then. " I walked towards her and sat down on the bed. Elsa opened the salad container and took out two forks, handing me one. " Thanks. So you're in a good mood? "

" Yes. " She smiles brightly. " You know I went to the orpanage today to visit the kids and they are just so adorable. There was this girl Annalise, she wants to meet you. "

Oh God, I can definitely not tell her about my test now. She looks so happy, I can't just break it to her like that. I guess Sven is right, the test can wait.

" Really? " I laughed nervously. Elsa finished munching on her slice, careful not to get some on her suit and the sheets before she swallowed.

" Yes and Belle is going to organize a trip out of the orphanage for the kids this weekend. "

" Wow that's great! Where is Belle going to take them? "

" Well since we're going to the park this weekend, I suggested to her to bring the kids. Most of them never experienced it and this is a good opportunity for them. "

When she said that, I gasped. " We? So that means you come too? "

" That's what I said, we can spend times together as well. Belle will come with her staff to watch over the kids, so no trouble at all. "

" Yay! We're going to have so much fun! "

 _Another reason to why I should not tell Elsa about my bad grade..._

If I tell Elsa about the test now, she might change her mind about the trip. No I can't let that happen.

Yes I know lying is not good but... look at the bright side. We're going to the park this weekend and Elsa is coming too!

* * *

 **Elsa's POV.**

"Anna! " I called out, looking for my sister. That's the thing when you live in a huge mansion with so many rooms, you never know where to look first.

" In the kitchen! "

 _Of course, she is there._ I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about it.

I made my way towards the kitchen. " Anna do you think my outfit is good fo- " I stopped in the track at the sight of my sister standing on a chair with her head in the cupboard of snacks. On the counter was a similar scene of Duchess with her head into an empty bag of chips. I gently scooped up the cat and set her down on the floor. " What's going on here? "

" Hey sis. " Anna replied from the inside of the cupboard while rummaging at the far bottom. If she keeps digging deeper, she'll end up in there as well. " Just getting something to eat on the way to the park. "

I looked at all the bags of chips and candy laying on the counter top and blinked. Is she actually serious? And wait... she is pulling more bags out of the cupboard.

" You're gonna eat all that stuff? No way, that's too much sugar. "

" I love sugar. " She shrugged, finally pulling her head out to look at me." Oh Elsa please no! Anything but that! " She put a hand over her eyes.

" What? " I looked down at my outfit to see what was wrong. I decided to wear a light gray pencil dress with a black belt and a pair of black pumps. Really there is nothing wrong with my outfit.

" We're going to the park, not the company or some fancy place duh! Wear something more casual like a denim shorts with a crop top or something like that. Today is a sunny day! "

Did my sister fall on her head sometimes during the week that I don't recall? She did not just suggest me to wear a crop top right? " My dress is casual Anna, I don't see what is the problem with it. "

Anna scoffed dramatically and the next thing I know, she is going through my walking closet, throwing my clothes around. I hope she is going to put everything back where they belong afterwards. Wait, who am I kidding? I know my sister and keeping a room tidy is not her fort.

Alright.

Ten minutes later, I am now wearing a white denim shorts with a black loose top but I decided to keep my pumps and put my hair in my usual side braid. Anna can beg all she wants, I'm keeping my pumps. Checking myself in the mirror once more, I grabbed my purse.

" Elsa can you get my jacket please? The blue one, it's in my room! " Anna yelled from the living room.

" Okay! "

I quickly rushed to her bedroom, rolling my eyes at the single shoe on her carpet floor that nearly made me trip. I swear this girl is going to kill me one day with her things laying all over the place. I put the shoe back into her closet and looked for her jacket, which was laying on the bed. I went to grab it but something fell out of the pocket when I did so. It looks like a paper.

 _Can't she use a trashcan like normal people do instead of just stuffing her pocket? Jeez!_

I shook my head, unfolding the paper only to have my mouth dropping at what I found. With a swift spin, I stormed downstairs with the paper tightly grasped in my hand.

" Anna what's the meaning of this? "

Anna looked up from her phone. " What do yo- uh oh... " She cringed when she saw what I was holding.

" That's right, uh oh... " I slammed the paper on the coffee table and stood in front of her. " Speak now! "

The next few minutes was about listening to my sister's ranting about how she wanted to tell me about her bad grades- yes because apparently it wasn't the only bad grade she got. No there was another one and I guess she didn't mean to let it slip because I can tell she is beating herself for this. Anyway she wanted to tell me, just not now... what the hell? My sister said she was too scared that I would cancel the trip at the park.

 _Should I consider this option?_

" Is that so? "

" Yeah... I mean no. There is also the kids you know? They really deserve this day at the park and if you cancel the trip, that will just ruin the day right? "

I raised a brow at her, she surely knows how to make her way out of troubles. " Hmm and the kids will be really sad huh? "

She quickly nodded. " Uh huh. "

" But... weren't you supposed to study for the tests? You told me the other day that you did when you asked me if you could go to the movies with your friends. "

" I lied. " She sighed, slumping her shoulders and immediatly reverted back to explaning herself. " I knew you wouldn't let me go if I told you that I didn't study but I really thought I would have more times to do it during the week but the teachers surprised us with the early tests. "

" Of course I wouldn't have let you go if I knew and the reason is laying right before your eyes. " I pointed a finger at the test. " And you lied to me, what were you thinking? "

" But I swear I've planned to tell you. " She looked at me with a pout. Oh no, the pouty face and the puppy look won't work this time. " You're not gonna cancel the day at the park right? "

" Of course no and I already told Bell that we'll meet them there. " I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. " But you're not off the hook, do you understand me? "

Anna looked at me with a wearily. " What's my punishment? "

I smiled at her but didn't answer. I read somewhere that parents tend to do that because they think it's more fun to watch the fear in their kids' eyes while they wonder what will happen to them. Now that I look at Anna, I know what they mean and honestly, it's quite funny indeed. I know I'm a wicked sister sometimes but I swear I'm not going to kill her.

She is the one killing me with her insane cuteness.

* * *

 **Anna's POV.**

" Come on, Belle said they are waiting for us. " Elsa said as we walked through the entrance of the park.

" Elsa are you okay? " I asked.

" Yes I'm fine. "

 _That's so weird._

The ride to the park with Elsa kinda freaked me out. I mean isn't she supposed to be upset or mad at me for hiding my test and lying to her? She has been smiling and trying to make small talks about random things or asking me questions about what I wanted to do today as if nothing happened. The Elsa know would have grounded me as soon as she has found my test.

" Elsa! " A brunette lady I recognized as Belle called out from where she was with her staff and the kids. They were all wearing a red shirt with a card holding information about them hanging around their neck in case they get lost.

" Hi Belle. " Elsa exchanged a brief hug with her before greeting the children.

Belle smiled at me. " Good morning Anna. "

" Hi. " I smiled and accepted the hug she gave me. When she pulled away, I looked at the kids and one girl with blonde curly hair caught my attention, she was wearing a Princess tiara. When I glanced at the card around her neck to see her name, I grinned. " Hello there little Anna. "

" Hello. " She smiles shyly. " Are you Ms. Elsa's Anna? "

I giggled at her strange question but Elsa placed a hand on my shoulder and replied. " Yes this is my Anna. " I raised a brow at my sister. " No comment. "

" I didn't say anything. " I chuckled, turning my attention back to the girl and knelt down, ignoring Elsa's scolding about the ground being dirty. " I've heard a lot about you, how old are you? "

" I'm six. " She said proudly.

" Wow six? "

" Uh huh! And when I'll be a grown up, I want to be pretty like you. "

I smiled and pinched her cheek lightly. " You are already pretty Anna and you'll only get prettier with time. "

She giggled cutely. " Thank you Anna. "

It sounds kinda weird and the frown on our faces clearly tells it. I could hear Elsa and Belle laughing at the weird encounter and I couldn't help but laugh as well. Annalise tilted her head in confusion.

" Why are you laughing? "

" Do you mind if I call you Annalise and you can call me Annabelle okay? Usually I don't like it when people call me that but for you I can make an exception alright? "

A huge smile spreaded on her face. My Gosh, Elsa was right, she is adorable. " Okie dokie! " I patted her head and stood up.

" LOOK WHO WE JUST FOUND! " A male voice shouted from afar and I didn't need to look behind me to see who it was.

" And here goes Kristoff. " Elsa answered to Belle's questioning look. " He is a bit silly but he is a nice guy and he is really good with kids. The boy is his little brother Sven. "

" Oh... "

Elsa introduced Belle to Kristoff and Sven before introducing the Bjorman brothers to the kids. While the 'adults' shared a conversation, I took the opportunity to put Sven to the side and tell him about Elsa finding out about my test. He was even surprised that Elsa hasn't grounded me yet and we talked a bit more about what my sister might have in store for me until the children started moving around and asking if they could go on the rides.

" Alright everyone, calm down. " Belle made five groups of six kids to part with her staff.

" Are you guys ready for the roller coaster? " Kristoff asked.

Belle cleared her throat. " They're too young for the roller coaster, I think we'll stick to the smaller and slower rides. "

" Oh yeah, I guess that make sense. " He scratched the back of his head and smirked at Sven and I. " Well it doesn't mean that we can't have fun on the big rides together huh? "

" Actually... " Elsa joined in the conversation. " Anna said that she didn't feel well this morning and I don't think it's a good idea. "

 _Whoa wait! What was that?_ I looked at my sister incredulously. Is she serious?

" She looks fine. " Sven frowned.

" Yes but I'd rather take my precautions after what she said this morning, I don't want her to get sick on the rides you've planned to do. "

 _Okay slow down Elsa, I'm afraid I'm not following you there. What the hell?_

" We did the roller coaster before, she never got sick. Right Anna? "

" Yeah Elsa what are you talking about? I'm not eve- " I shut my mouth when I saw the thin smile gracing her lips and the little glimmer in her eyes. She is litterally daring me to finish my sentence. Oh it's so clear now, damn I didn't see that coming. " I mean yeah, I didn't feel well... maybe later. " I told Sven and Kristoff.

 _Or maybe never..._

Sven was about to say something but I shook my head to keep him from doing so. He seems to understand what was happening because his eyes widened as he swithed his gazed to Elsa for a brief moment before finally nodding at me.

" Okay uuhh... see ya later then? "

I offered him a smile. " Yeah have fun for me. "

As they walk away, I turned to look at Elsa with a pout. If she decides to punish me like this, she couldn't have found a better way to torture me. Watching your friends having fun on your favorites rides without you is so unfair. Ugh that serves me well, lying is really bad.

" You still can go on the small rides you know? " Elsa teased me. I didn't retort, knowing I kinda deserved it but it doesn't mean I have to be hapy about it either.

" As if. " I mumbled.

We followed Belle's small group around. The children were looking at everything in awe and that reminds me the first time I went to Disneyland with my family. I just wanted to try everything like these kids and I could go on rides forever if nobody stopped me. It was funny to see Belle running after them everytime they tried to sneak out of her sight, I never thought that so much energy could be stored in such a small body. I guess my parents were thinking the same until I came to life because Elsa was definitely the behaving type. Though following the kids and chasing them around was very tiring. When we stopped by the train thingy for the kids, Sven sent me a picture of him and Kristoff on the roller coaster and it's not hard to tell that they are obviously having so much fun.

 _Without me..._

" Annabelle? "

" Hmmm? " I looked down when I felt a thug on my jacket to find Annalise clutching my top. " What is it pumpkin? " I asked, bending to her level.

" Do you wanna come with me on the wheel? "

" Uuuhh the wheel? " I glanced at Elsa who was smirking at me and looked back at the girl. " I don't know. I'm a grown up and I don't do the- "

" Pleeeaaaase... " She begged, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Wait, is she using the puppy look on me? Now I know why Elsa has a hard time ignoring this look... _most of the time._ This is just adorable.

" Alright, fine. "

 _What? Try to say no to that..._

Annalise did a victory dance and started jumping excitedly while I started wondering about what I have done to deserve that. Oh right, I lied to Elsa... So this is how I found myself riding the wheel with a hyper six year old who was yelling non stop in my ears and just for my luck, one ride wasn't enough. She got me to ride the wheel four times in a row.

By the time we were done, I almost fell asleep. Annalise asked for another ride and I would have died right there if it wasn't for Belle. Thanks to her, she convinced the girl to try a new ride.

" Are you having fun? " Elsa asked, helping me to get off the attraction.

I glared at her. " This is torture. "

" Annalise is a sweetheart right? "

" A sweetheart with the lungs of a powerhouse singer. I like her a lot, that's for sure but this is the worst punishment ever. When you said you didn't cancel the day at the park, I thought we would eventually have fun. "

Elsa smiled, hooking her arm with mine and booped my nose. " When I said I didn't cancel the day at the park, it was actually for the kids. Not you. "

" So why did you take me with you if I can't go and have fun with Krist and Sven? I would have stayed at home. "

" This wouldn't be a punishment now, would it? "

" Aww... "

" Next time, you better think twice before lying to me. "

I pouted and slumped my shoulders. " I'm sorry... can I have a cotton candy at least? "

" No. " She shook her head. " Part of your punishment. "

 _Yep, this is torture._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I'm stuck in hospital and I have hours to respect, so I'm dealing with it the best I can. I'll try to update whenever I can or at least every week. I hope this chapter was worth the wait though, you tell me. :D**

 **'Till next time... peace lovely readers!**


	9. Almost perfect day

**Normal POV.**

Today Anna and Elsa had their friends over at the mansion to spend a nice day at the pool. The sky was bright blue with no cloud in sight and the sun was shining. Surely when the day is hot like today, you can only be glad to have a great big pool to cool down whenever you want. For now, the kids were left with Kristoff and Flynn while Elsa and Rapunzel went out to do something.

" Hey guys, come on the water is nice! " Olaf called his friends to join them as he and Ariel were the only ones in the pool for now. Eric sat on the edge with his feet in the water and watched with amusement the game that was on between Anna, Kristoff and Sven.

When these three play a game together, whatever it is, it never ends well.

" Yes, I won again! " Sven shouted, showing his cards and earned a small groan from Anna. The girl dumped her cards on the table and sipped her lemonade.

Kristoff gasped, pointing an accusing finger at his brother. " You bluffed! "

" Did not. "

" Did too. ".

" Did not. "

" Did too! "

" You totally did man. That was not cool, you bluffed. "

" And who taught me? " Sven smirked, causing his brother to frown. Kristof could only blame himself for teaching Sven his tricks. " The tricker tricked, HA! Let's start again and I'll show you losers! "

Kristoff huffed. " So you can cheat again? "

" I did NOT cheat dude. "

" Cut the crap Sven, you cheated. "

" Ugh seriously? " Anna moaned, rolling her eyes and stood up, leaving the brothers arguing over their game. She made her way towards one of the outdoor lounge chairs where her things where and started to take off her dress.

" GOTCHA! "

" Aaahh! " Before Anna could take her dress off completely, she let out a gasp when Flynn picked her up. " Eeep! What the- "

" Time to go for a dive. "

" No wait! Let me down! "

" Not a chance. " Flynn said, running towards the edge of the pool and with no warning, threw the kicking and screaming girl in the pool with a loud _splash_. Anna came back to the surface, spitting water and gripped the giant donut float. " Is the water nice? " Flynn smirked.

Anna glare at him. " You're an ass. "

" Thank you! Oh and you won't go far with the look cutie, it's nowhere near intimidating. You just make yourself look even more cuter. "

" You shouldn't have done that. " Eric told him.

" She'll get back at you. " Ariel gave him a 'you're dead' look, making Flynn laugh. He crossed his arms, slightly pushing his strong chest forward and wiggled his brows at Anna teasingly.

" I'd like to see that. "

Anna scowled and hastily took off her dress, showing her cute neon green bandeau bikini top with a matching bottom. She watched as Flynn turned around to walk away and an evil smirk slowly appeared on her face. " Hey Flynn! " She called him.

" Yea- mphfff! " Flynn looked over his shoulder only to have Anna's soaked dress smacking him hard in the face. The other kids burst to laugh and with a satisfied smile, Anna climbed on the donut float and joined Ariel and Olaf. " Awe girl, that hurts. "

" So much for being a cutie. " Anna mused and Ariel giggled.

" Told you she'll get back at you. "

Flynn grumbled something under his breath as he walked away, his hand still rubbing at his sore cheek. He made a mental note in the back of his head not to mess with the girl again.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Elsa and Rapunzel just arrived at the mansion and they also brought a guest with them. A guest that Anna asked about lately but was not expecting today.

" Wow so this is where you live? " The mysterious guest asked, staring at the huge structure standing proudly before her eyes. The mansion looks like it was a mix between the mediteranean style and the contemporary style. Whatever it is, the beauty of the mansion is simply breathtaking.

" Yes this is our house. " Elsa comfirmed.

" A house? This is a palace! I've seen pictures of your mansion on google but in real, everything looks so much bigger. "

Rapunzel smiled at the girl. " Pretty impressive right? " The girl nodded and followed the two young women in the house, her eyes lighting up like thoses of a child on Christmas. The interior really did justice to the exterior, it was just as beautiful. You wouldn't want to brush your finger against one of the objects in fear to break something. On their way, they met Gerda who told them that everyone was at the pool and that she was going to bring them the drinks.

" Anna is going to be happy to see you. " Elsa told the girl as they made their way to the outdoor patio leading to the terrace. They could hear music and laughters as they came near their destination.

" Sounds like they're having fun. " Rapunzel hummed.

The three finally arrived on the terrace to find everyone in the water playing waterpolo. They watched the game for a moment before Elsa walked over to the table set near the pool where Anna's bose sat on the glass top. She grabbed her sister's IPod to turn the volume of the music down.

That caused everyone to stop the game and look up at her.

" Hey you're back! " Anna smiled at her sister.

" We're back. " Elsa nods, smiling back at her. It warms her heart to see that even when she disappears only for an hour, Anna is always so happy to see her. She didn't know why but she will never complain.

" And we brought you a surprise. " Rapunzel added.

" Chocolate? "

A girl stepped out from behind Rapunzel's back " Hey now, do I look like chocolate to you? "

Anna's head snapped towards the other person standing next to Rapunzel. She was wearing a short yellow dress and a white bandana was tied around her head, only covering the top of her head. Anna looke at the familiar face and gasped when she noticed the dark blue highlights at the tips of her raven hair that stuck out from underneath the bandana.

" Mac? "

" What's up mini Panda? " Macy grinned at the girl in a fashion that only her could manage. Anna quickly got out of the pool and went to hug Macy, getting the front of the older girl's dress wet. " Oi Anna, I know you missed me but jeez! You're all wet! "

" Mac I can't believe you're here! " Anna pulled away, totally ignoring what she said. " How are you? How have you been? Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you give me news? " She bombarded her with questions.

" Whoa hey, slow down... "

" Come on, tell me! "

" I'm fine and I'm back in school, thanks to your sis. She can be really convincing... " Mac said, earning a small chuckle from Elsa.

" Really? "

" Yep she gave my dad a nice and stable job and he is well paid, so I agreed to go back to school. Sorry I didn't give news but I was quite busy between following my treatment and re-adjusting to being a student again. Look I'm losing my hair. " She joked.

Anna suddenly frowned at the mention of the hair. " The treatment is working right? "

" Yep, I'm responding. Told ya I will fight. "

" Hey Macy is okay. " Elsa reassured her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder when she noticed the worry in her eyes. " I talked with her father and we found the best doctor. He was even surprised when he saw how well she was responding. "

Anna nodded, smiling again. " This is great, you have no idea how happy that makes me. "

" But that's not everything. " Mac smirked.

" What now? "

" You will be able to see more of Macy now. " Elsa told her sister and Macy nodded. " She will be attending Arendelle university next year. "

" Oh my God! " Anna jumped in excitment. " We should celebrate, these are good news! That's so so cool, come on I'll introduce you to my friends. I'm sure they'll like you, they're really nice." She grasped Macy's hand and dragged her towards the pool, mentioning her friends to get out of the water.

" Yo what's up? " Sven asked.

" Hey guys, this is my friend Macy. She is the girl I told you about when I was in hospital. "

Ariel and Olaf were the first out of the water.

" You and I will definitely be friends. If you're my bestie's friend, that automatically makes you mine as well. " Ariel hugged her. " By the way, I'm Ariel and I like your hair. "

" Call me Mac, all my friends do. " Mac gave her a cheeky smile. " You hair looks nice too. Are they natural? They're so bright. "

" Yup one hundred percent natural. "

" Nice. "

" I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. " Olaf threw his arms around Macy and held her tightly against his wet body. She would normally freak out as she wasn't really a touchy person but she decided that she likes the boy. He looks sweet.

" Did you guys plan to get my dress wet? "

Olaf smiled and looked at her fondly. " You smell like marshmallow. "

" Okayyy... " Mac looked at him weirdly. " Is it a bad thing or... "

" Take it as a compliment, I like marshmallows. " Eric winked playfully as he joined the small group. " Mostly when it's hot. "

 _Anna has some interesting friends._ Mac noted.

" Eric! " Ariel scoffed before offering her a sheepish look. " Don't mind my boyfriend, he's silly. "

Mac laughed and looked at Sven, standing beside Eric. " And I guess you like marshmallows too? "

" Yep but I like carrots better. "

 _Interesting indeed..._

Elsa and Rapunzel watched the exchange between the teens. Macy might be three years older than Anna and her friends but the small gap didn't seem to be a problem. In fact, judging by the laughters, it was obvious that they were getting along just fine.

" Yo Queenie. " Kristoff joined Elsa and Rapunzel on a lounge chair. " What you did for the girl and her dad was really nice. If you continue that way, I'll start to call you mother Theresa. "

" Mother Theresa would have never smacked you on purpose " Elsa replied, still watching the kids from her spot. " But I will. "

" She is not jocking. " Rapunzel added.

Kristoff groaned. " You ladies are just like older versions of Anna and Ariel. Only the little ones are not annoying. " As soon as the words left his mouth, Elsa rolled up the magazine laying next to her and smacked him with it.

" Told you so. " Rapunzel smiled triumphaly.

" God please, never let the feisty pants turn out like Queenie. "

 _SMACK!_

" Ouch! "

* * *

" Guys don't run around the pool, the floor is slippy. " Rapunzel told the teens, seeing the boys playing football on the terrace.

" Seriously? " Ariel rolled her eyes in annoyance at all the noises. She was trying to read a magazine in peace but the boys were just being annoying with their ball. " You have a huge yard and you still find a way to play here? "

" Who is up for a football game? " Mac asked everyone and in a heartbeat, she had all the boys lined up in front of her. " What no girls? " She asked the rest in a 'duh' tone.

Ariel shook her magazine in the air, hinting that she will just keep reading and Elsa's small grimace made it clear that they shouldn't even consider it.

" I'd rather watch, thank you. " Rapunzel smiled while Anna just shook her head.

" Alright. " Mac shrugged. " So I make the teams. "

" Why is it you who make the teams? " Kristoff asked.

Mac shrugged. " Cause I'm the only girl and I can beat you if you dare say no. Is that enough? "

The boys quickly nodded their heads in agreement. " I want to be in Mac's team! " Olaf said cheerfully.

" Alright it's Flynn, Sven and Eric against Kristoff, Olaf and me. " Olaf threw the ball at her and they all went to the yard to play their game.

" Well... I'll go get a tan. " Anna said, getting out of the pool.

" Ah ah ah! " Elsa mentioned Anna to come towards her and handed her a towel. Sighing, Anna dried herself as her sister rummaged through her tote bag. " Suncream first. "

" Which SPF is it? "

" Thirty. "

" Awe are you sure I'll get a tan with it? " She whined as she was pushed down on the lounge chair. Elsa squirted a good amount of cream in her hand and rubbed them together.

" You won't get burnt, that's what I'm sure of. " She replied simply. " Now roll over. "

Anna did as she was told and laid down on her belly, so Elsa can have access to her back. She hummed a random song and smiled at the nice scent of coconut as she felt her sister's smooth hands applying more cream on her neck and shoulders before going down her legs. She even added some on her ears.

" Who is winning the game? " Anna asked Rapunzel.

" Mac's team... she is really good. "

" Really? " She moved to see it herself but groaned when Elsa smacked her leg. " Awe what was that for? "

" Stay still. " Elsa chastised and finished doing Anna's back. Once she was done, she told her sister to sit up, so she can do the front and her face. As much as she wants to complain, Anna complied until Elsa considered that she was safe enough to FINALLY get a tan. " There you go. "

" Ah I thought I would be old by the time you are done with me. " Anna let out a loud sigh of relief. " I must look like a clown now. At least I smell good. "

Elsa fished an elastic out of her bag and tied her sister's hair in a high ponytail, so it won't touch her skin. " Don't forget to reapply more suncream every couple of hours or every hour, that'll be better. "

Anna snorted. " Yeah right, I'll never get a tan. "

" Anna. " Elsa gave her a stern look.

" Fine. " The girl sighed. " Thank you by the way. "

" You're welcome. "

" No I mean thank you for bringing Mac and everything you're doing for her and her dad. That's so sweet of you. "

" Oh it's fine. " Elsa dismissively waved a hand. " Macy is a nice girl and her father is doing a very satisfying job. "

Anna nodded and leant forward to hug Elsa before placing a kiss on her cheek. " I'm so happy that you're my sister, the best in the whole world. "

Elsa was surprised at the sudden affection Anna was showing her but before she could respond, Anna was already on her feet. As her sister's words played in her head, a bright smile appeared on her face. She couldn't complain right?

 _This is a good day._

" Oh and Elsa? " Anna called out.

" Hmmm? " The blonde looked up and noticed the smirk Anna had on display.

" I got suncream all over your top. " Anna laughed and walked off to watch the football game. Elsa looked down at her top and rolled her eyes but she didn't look mad. She was happy... slightly annoyed but still happy.

* * *

" Hey guys, want some toasts? " Kristoff called out, walking out of the house with a tray of all kinds of toasts in his hands and placed it on the table.

" Do we have salmon? " Ariel asked.

" Yep. " Kristoff nodded and looked over at Elsa. " Hey Queenie, I was starving and I grabbed a bit of everything I could find in your fridge. You have lots of stuff in there, I'm sure you won't even notice. "

" That's fine as long as you put everything back together or Gerda won't be happy. "

Anna also came out of the house with bags of ships and snacks. Everyone got out of the water to dig in and surprisingly, they were all a bit hungry as it was almost lunch time but of course at the exception of Ariel who choosed the toasts, the rest of the kids leant more towards the ships and snacks.

" I really like salmon, this is yummy. "

" You love everything that is seafood. " Eric corrected her while Anna cringed. She didn't like fish or anything that lives in the water, at least not when they are in her plate. Finally they all end up sitting at the table underneath the shade sails to protect themselves from the sun as they talked about random stuff.

" Elsa are you okay? " Rapunzel asked, noticing how quiet Elsa was and it was enough to get everyone's attention. The blonde was silently watching the toast she has just tasted with narrowed eyes, almost in a suspiscious and critical manner as she held it in front of her.

" Hey sis. " Anna spoke softly. " Is something wrong? "

Elsa raised her eyes and glanced at Kristoff. " What toast is that? "

" I don't know. " He shrugged, biting into his own which was the same as Elsa's. " I just found the thing in your fridge and tasted it. I kinda liked it, so I decided to use some for the toasts. "

Elsa nodded. " Okay and what was that thing exactly? "

" Well I kinda expected you to tell me. "

Anna eyed the toast and plucked it from her sister's hand. " If Elsa can't tell, maybe I can. " She said, starting to shove the mysterious treat in her mouth when Elsa slapped it out of her hand. " Oh man, why did you do that? " Anna frowned.

" Don't eat that. " Elsa told her and looked back at Kristoff while everybody watched confused.

" Seriously Queenie, what's the deal? I found this silver container in your fridge and the stuff inside tasted good, so I guess it's okay. If it wasn't, I think your maid would have thrown it away. "

" A silver container? " Elsa gasped in horror and started gagging. Just by the look in her eyes, you'd think she has witnessed the death of a puppy. " You got this from the silver container? In the fridge? Oh my God... oh God! Kristoff! "

At that, Anna's mouth dropped and her eyes were just as big as saucer plates. Just thinking about how close she was to eat it made her want to vomit.

 _This can't be good._

Elsa suddenly dropped her toast, stood up with a hand in front of her mouth and ran into the house.

" What? " Kristoff panicked, he couldn't understand what he did wrong. " What have I done? "

" Eww! " Anna grimaced in disgust. " It's Duchess's pate. "

" Who is Duchess? " Mac asked curiously.

" It's Elsa's cat. " Flynn chuckled, trying to keep himself from laughing. " Oh man, Kristoff! You just gave the Ice Queen cat food. "

" My sister will kill you. " Anna added.

Kristoff raised his hands in the air in surrender. " I'm sorry, I didn't know! "

" That's gross and you actually think it tastes good? "

" Is it bad that I like it? " He asked, slightly worried that something might be wrong with him. " I mean it tastes like food. "

" It's very good. " Olaf agreed and everyone turned around to see the boy eating what was left of Elsa's toast and he started picking another one from the tray. Rapunzel immediatly grabbed it from his hand. Didn't he hear what they just said?

" Olaf this is cat food, you should not eat that! "

" But it's good... "

" See? " Kristoff pointed a finger at Olaf. " He thinks it's good. "

Elsa stormed out of the house and everyone suddenly shot up from their seats to avoid the wrath of the Ice Queen, leaving Kristoff cowering in fear. She glared at him. " You. Gave. Me. Duchess's. Pate! How could you not see it, you diot! "

" Hey I didn't know! And why would you put your cat food in the fridge? And isn't it supposed to be in a can or something like that? " Kristoff quickly replied, once again lifting his hands up as if to protect himself from whatever Elsa was going to do to him.

Elsa clenched her jaw and loudly sighed in frustration. How bad she wanted to smack the hell out of Kristoff. She knew it as soon as she has tasted the toast that something wasn't right and now she still can't believe that her cat's food ended up in her mouth.

The tension was cut short when Flynn bursts to laugh at Elsa's mysery and Mac was doing the same behind his hand. Eric looked like he was about to laugh as well while Ariel and Rapunzel were just giggling madly. Olaf looked like he wanted to eat more of this toast he found quite delicious and Anna just held onto her sister's elbow to keep her from strangling the poor Kristoff.

" Well... " Sven cleared his throat. " At least it was food. "

Now Elsa did not only want to strangle Kristoff but also his brother. Sven made the wise decision to shut up when he saw the glare directed to him.

* * *

The small group went out for dinner before they parted to go home. Elsa dropped Macy first before heading back to the mansion with a tired Anna. They were all tired and Elsa guessed that a good sleep was overdue.

" Elsaaaa... " Anna whined as she lazily walked in her sister's room with her slumped shoulders just as Elsa came out of her bathroom in only her underwears. Though Anna didn't even notice her as she jumped face first on her sister's king-sized bed and burried her face in the many pillows.

" Oh my God, Anna! Have you heard of knocking before? " Elsa gasped, jumping in surprise and quickly proceeded to cover herself with her silky nightgown.

" Lazy... " Anna mumbled.

" What if I was... " Elsa cleared her throat, searching for a specific word. " not decent? "

Anna pulled her face out of the pillows and tilted her head. " We're sisters silly. Remember my accident? Weren't you the one saying that you had no problem seeing me naked when you wanted to give me a bath? And it's not like you are actually naked duh. "

" I'm your big sister, it's different. "

" How so? "

" Like I said before, I am your big sister and I changed your diapers when yo- "

" -Alright, whatever! Just skip that part, ugh... " Anna cuts her sisters off and shook her head, her cheeks turning to a deep shade of red.

 _Jeez! Does she need to bring that up again?_

" Anyway... " Elsa grinned teasingly. " It's nothing I've never seen. "

Anna squinted her eyes. " Fine, I'll change you diapers when you'll get old. "

Elsa scoffed, grabbing a shirt in her closet and threw it at her sister. " That's not funny little missy! And what are you doing here anyway hmm? I thought you were asleep. "

" I was but it still hurts! " Anna whined again, pouting at her big sister.

Elsa frowned, hearing that her sister was in pain and switched back to being serious again and made her way towards Anna. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the girl's forehead to see if she had a fever but she felt nothing.

" Tell me what hurts. "

" My back. It hurts at the touch. " Anna sat up and took off her shirt. She was wearing another bandeau top underneath where her bikini top previously was because straps only hurts more at the contact. Her skin was red and she slightly winced when Elsa touched it with her fingers, so the blonde quickly retrieved her hand back.

" Have you reapplied the suncream more often like I told you? " She asked.

" I might have... " Anna replied hesitantly and gulped at the glare her sister gave her. " I might have not. Fine, I didn't but it's only cause I wantedto get a tan. "

" Well now you got sunburns, this is why I told you to apply more suncream. " Elsa sighed and stood up. Thankfully she was always one to take care of her skin and she was glad to have an After Sun lotion at the moment. She headed into her bathroom and came back a minute later with a bottle.

" What's that? " Anna asked.

Elsa simply pointed the bed, hinting the girl to lay down again. Anna obliged, exposing her back to her sister and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt the cool lotion Elsa was carefully rubbing on her skin. It was a bit cold but strangely, the sensation was heavenly.

" Does it feel better? " Elsa asked after a while but got no answer. " Anna? "

" Yeah... I'm okay. " Anna mumbled sleepily.

" From now on, you will listen to me when I tell you something alright? "

Anna smacked her lips together but didn't move one bit. " Hmm okayyy... thank you for the day... it was... it was fun. "

" Minus the toast thing. "

A small barely audible giggle could be heard from the half asleep girl. " Dass funny. "

Elsa smiled. " Okay to bed now. You look tired. "

" Am not... am going ta my room now. " Anna still didn't move to get up, instead she snuggled into the pillows to get more comfortable.

Elsa chuckled at her sister's behaviour and shook her head.

" Yeah this is why you didn't open your eyes the entire conversation? or why you've been slurring your words? Or this is why you can't even stand up anymore? " She moved her sister's hair out of her face and rolled her eyes, seeing her little sister out cold. " Or maybe that's because you're asleep and I'm talking alone. "

She adjusted Anna's body and covered her up to her waist, careful not touch her back and kissed her cheek. " Good night silly. " She said before switching the light of the lamp on her nightstand off and laid down next to her.

Minutes passed and Elsa was almost asleep when she heard a faint whisper. " Mmm not... silly. "

" I thought you were sleeping. " Elsa propped herself on her elbow and looked down at her sister.

" Not silly. " Anna repeated.

Elsa chuckled. " Okay I'm sorry, I love you my Snowflake. Happy now? " She asked tiredly, stroking the girl's hair. Very slowly, Anna nodded, snuggling further into Elsa's side. One arm lazily wrapped around Elsa's middle while a leg was thrown across her waist. There was only Anna to sleep in such an awkward position but Elsa was okay with that.

" Love... you too. " The girl whispered.

 _Yeah it was a perfect day..._ Elsa thought, watching her sister sleep. _Minus the toatst fiasco, it was perfect._

* * *

 **Hi everyone, chapter 9 done!**

 **Alright, first I want to thanks everyone for the reviews and also for the ones who PMed me to express their supports. I'm okay but I swear I'm not gonna ride a motorcycle in a very long long time haha! You're right, health comes first but I'm fine now. Still struggling to write with one hand (don't freak out, I still have my two hands lol... just one arm in a cast lol. ) but at least I'm out of hospital. Yay!**

 **So anyway, I came up with this story because of my cousin. She visited me to cheer me up and told me that her brother pranked her by using their cat's pate on her toasts for breakfast. Only she doesn't eat for breakfast and their mom ende up eating the toasts... Let's just say that my aunt wasn't happy about it. But it was funny.**

 **I hope I you like it... feel free to tell me what you think, I don't bite lol. :D**

 **So 'till next time, peace lovely readers!**


	10. Business trip

**Normal POV**

 _Slurp... slurp... slurp... slurp._

" Anna. "

 _Slurp... slurp._

" Anna I can't concentrate. "

 _Sluuuuurrrrrp._

Lifting her eyes from the paperwork she was analyzing, Elsa glanced at the girl sitting on the couch in her office. Anna was making slurping sounds through her straw as she sipped at her nearly empty cup of smoothie, making it hard for her to concentrate. Elsa has tried to get her to stop but apparently Anna choosed to ignore her. It was her way to show her big sister that she wasn't happy.

 _Sluurrrp... slurp._

" Alright I will not ask again and I am not playing games, stop doing that now. "

The ginger girl spared the blonde a side glance, staring at her a moment. It was obvious that Elsa was slightly annoyed but that only got Anna to be quiet for a short time before she went back to sipping through her straw to make more slurping sounds. Elsa narrowed her eyes, dumped the paperwork on her desk and stood up. She marched over to the couch and gently took the now empty cup from her sister's hand, earning a pout from the girl.

" I was drinking that. " Anna mumbled in a faint whisper.

Elsa shook her head. " It's empty. "

" No it's not. "

Sighing, Elsa sat down next to her sister and patted her knee. " What's with the mood? "

" I don't want you to go alone. "

" Anna we've talked about this. "

" But I want to go with you Elsa. "

" I will be extremely busy in Singapore. I won't be able to keep an eye on you and I don't trust anyone to watch over you there while I'm working. "

" But I don't need anyone to watch over me, I don't need a babysitter. " Anna frowned. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal for Elsa to always have someone watching her as if she was a baby or some kind of fragile doll. And if she doesn't trust anyone, she can always take Gerda with them too. That's what she did when she took Anna to Italy last month.

Why is it different now?

" I know you don't need a babysitter but I'll feel better knowing that you're in good hands. Plus it's a two-weeks trip and I can't allow you to skip school anymore. " Seeing that Anna was about to argue, Elsa lifted a finger. " No I'm not skipping school, I will work online with the school as well, so don't start with me. "

" But- "

" -And also Rapunzel will drop by everyday to take you to school and take you back home, so I expect you on your best behavior for her. "

Still pouting, Anna slightly nodded her head. She wasn't happy about it but she also didn't want to make it more difficult for Elsa, so she simply agreed. She knew that if her sister really had a choice, Elsa would not think twice and she would just take Anna with her. Not this time though...

" I'm just worried about you going alone. "

Elsa put her arms around the girl, allowing Anna to lean into her. " I won't be alone, Kai and Tamara are making the trip with me. I will be fine and I will call as often as I can to check on you. "

" Okay. " Anna whispered.

Elsa smiled sadly. She didn't know if it will be harder for Anna or herself because despite the appearances, she was also apprehensive about this trip. She didn't want to leave her snowflake behind but she trusts Gerda and Rapunzel to take care of her while she is away.

* * *

Today is the day Elsa leaves and the young CEO decided to book a flight at eleven in the evening, this is one of the many advantages when you have your own private jet. You choose the time you want to take off and your wish is granted. The only reason she choosed to leave so late in the night is that she'd rather have Anna asleep by the time she leaves. The girl had trouble falling asleep, knowing that her sister will be gone in the morning but Elsa promised not to leave her side until she is asleep. And this is how the blonde found herself trapped underneath her sister's body as she slept, Anna was comfortable and Elsa didn't want to move but she knew she will eventually have to. There was a soft knock on the door and Elsa glanced toward the entrance of the room when Rapunzel peeked in. Her friend quietly closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed.

" She is so precious. " Rapunzel whispered, smiling at the sight of Anna's sleeping form half laying on top of Elsa.

Elsa nodded, brushing a finger against her sister's cheek.

" She is, isn't it? " She chuckled, her eyes never leaving the girl. " Sleeping innocently like this, it's hard to believe that this little piece of heaven can wreak havoc and be quite a tornado. " The more she looks at Anna and the more she wishes to stay and even if she is only going to be on a two-weeks trip, she knows she will miss her snowflake.

" Just like it's hard to believe that the Snow Queen of the campus is a big softie when it comes to her little sister. " Rapunzel teased. Elsa would normally give her the famous icy glare but she simply responded with a shrug.

" What can I say? She is my precious. "

" Well I'm sorry to break this moment with your precious but you are supposed to leave for the airport in a few minutes. "

A frown appeared on Elsa's face and a soft sigh escaped her lips. " Already? "

" Yes Kai is waiting downstairs with your assistant. "

" Okay. " Elsa nodded, pressing her lips to Anna's forehead one last time to place a kiss there. She lingered a few more seconds, taking in her sister's warmth before she carefully managed herself out from underneath her. She gently laid her back down on the bed, stood up and smoothed down her attire. Anna was out cold and Elsa thought it was easier like that. " You'll keep an eye on her right? "

" Of course. "

" And please if- "

" -Anything happens, I will call you you right away. " Rapunzel finished Elsa's sentence with a small chuckle. It wasn't hard to tell that Elsa was nervous and incredibly worried about this trip. It wasn't the trip itself but her baby sister, being away from her for seven days. " Don't worry Elsa, she'll be fine. She has Gerda and I will also keep an eye on her... heck she has my two eyes watching out for her if that makes you feel better. "

" Thank you. " Elsa smiled and leaned forward to put her friend in a hug.

" Heh... bet you're thinking about how lucky you are to have such a cool friend huh? "

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes as she pulled away but deep down, she knew that Rapunzel was right. Even if she didn't admit it to her face.

* * *

" Okay girls, practice is over. " Coach Reagan announced. Rapunzel was sitting on the bleachers in the gym, waiting for Anna and she watched as the cheerleaders gathered their things. It's been one week and four days already since Elsa left and Anna only started getting used to her sister being away, though it doesn't mean that she doesn't miss her. It's just that Elsa always makes sure to call regularly, so it was like she was not really gone.

" Bye Anna, don't forget that we meet tomorrow at my house to practice the routine? " Aurora waved at her.

" Yeah see you tomorrow. " Anna grabbed her duffle bag and waved back at her friend before joining Rapunzel who was coming down the bleachers. " Hi Punzie! "

" Hey pumpkin. " Rapunzel smiled, helping the girl with her backpack.

" You know that you don't have to sit in the gym to wait for me right? "

The brunette merely shrugged with a smile on her face. " I know but watching practice is always fun, plus it's not like I had something important to do. Anyway, are you ready to go? "

Anna nodded. " Yep. "

The two walked out of the gym, making a quick stop by Anna's locker to retrieve her books and continued their way out of the building to find the car. Like the previous days, Rapunzel dropped Anna at the mansion and stayed for dinner to make sure that the girl was eating properly instead of tricking the old maid to let her order pizza or fast food. Anna has already tried on the first day but one threat from Rapunzel to call Elsa and the girl was back to being a good girl. She knew better than disobeying her big sister when it comes to her meals. While Gerda brought their dinner in the kitchen, Anna ran up to her room and brought her laptop downstairs, knowing Elsa will call soon.

 _ **Singapore**_

Elsa sat in her rightful seat made especially for the CEO of Arendelle Worldwide at the circular table while her management team exited the large room for their lunch break, only taking her tablet out once she was sure that she was alone. The serious face void of emotion was gone as soon as the doors closed behind the managers working for the company and a wide grin appeared on her face when she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of the meeting room. It was noon which means that it was exactly seven in the evening at the mansion. She decided to take this opportunity to call her sister, Anna was probably waiting for her to call.

Not wasting anymore time, she logged in her Skype account and made the call. Her pink lips curved into another smile when Anna's face appeared on her screen a few seconds later.

" Haya sis'! " Anna's cheerful voice was the first thing she heard and right at this moment, Elsa wished she could take her sister in her arms. " Look Punzie, told ya she would call soon. You owe me ten dollars! " Anna turned her laptop slightly, so Rapunzel could fit in the camera. Elsa laughed softly at the small groan coming from her friend.

" Yeah yeah you won this time but I'll get back at you. " Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Anna and waved at Elsa. " Hey Els, what's up? "

" I'm good, it's raining here. What about you two? "

" Good. "

" We're having pasta tonight. " Anna replied, lifting her plate in front of the camera. " I even finished my salad! " She added almost proudly. Finishing a salad was a big deal to Anna, it was really an accomplishment.

Elsa nodded approvingly. " I can see that, that's great. " She couldn't help but praise the girl. Her face suddenly became serious again as she looked at Anna. " Are you behaving? How was school today? "

" Of course I'm behaving, you can ask Punzie. "

Rapunzel nodded when Elsa's gaze switched to her. " A real angel. " She winked.

" And school was boring... " Anna continued, slumping her shoulders. " But cheerleading practice was cool, the team will meet at Aurora's place tomorrow to practice more and then we'll just hang out with our friends. "

" Is that so? " Elsa asked suspisciously.

" Yeah. "

" Relax Els, I'll take her there and pick her up when they're done. Don't worry. " Rapunzel reassured her.

" Alright fine. "

" It's lunch time there right? " Anna asked, earning a nod from her sister. " Did you have lunch yet? "

Elsa shook her head no. " Not yet but I believe Tamara and Kai will bring it to the meeting room soon. "

" Why are you eating in the meeting room? Don't you have your own office or something like that? "

" I do. " Elsa sighed, checking the clock again. " It's just that I have another meeting after my break, so I'd rather stay here to be ready when the members of the council arrive. "

Anna frowned at that, thinking about how tiring it must be for her sister to manage all these meetings. With all the heavy responsabilities and decisions she has to make to ensure the long term survival of the enterprise, Elsa always seems to handle everything with an firm iron hand. She seems flawless but Anna wasn't ignorant, she is aware of the weight on her sister's shoulders but she couldn't help the pride she has for her big sister. And when Elsa is not taking care of the well being of the company, she is making sure that her sister is a healthy happy kid.

Which Anna is.

" Hey pumpkin. " Rapunzel nudged her slightly, effectively pulling the girl from her thoughts.

" What? "

The girl was too distracted by her thoughts that she hasn't been listening to the conversation between her sister and Rapunzel and that didn't go unnoticed by the two young women.

" Elsa asked you if you're done with your homework. "

" I'll do them before I go to sleep. "

" Well then... " Elsa straightened her back. " You better be done with your meal first and do your homework. Don't stay up too late. "

" I knoooww... " Anna said in a loud whiny tone.

" Don't use that tone with me lazy butt and I'm serious about not staying up too late. "

" But you stay up late too. "

" Anna. "

 _Here's that tone again..._ Everytime Anna hears this warning tone in Elsa's voice, she knew fighting was not an option.

" Fine but promise me not to overwork yourself too, you'll get wrinkles and you'll look old. "

Elsa raised a brow and even when a screen stands between them, she still manages to look intimidating. " Wait until I come back and then you can say that again. "

Anna laughed. " We'll see when you come back sis' "

" Alright I'll let you finish your dinner and don't forget, it's straight to bed after nine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. "

" Okay, take care Els. I love you. "

" I love you too snowflake, bye. " Elsa bew a kiss to Anna and waved at Rapunzel. " Bye Zel and don't spoil my sister too much while I'm away, I'll find out if you gave her too much sweets. "

Rapunzel snorted. " I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Bye honey and try not to get all these business men too hot for you kay? "

" Wha- Rapunzel! " Elsa gasped.

" Whoa I think Gerda is calling for me, I think I should check to see if she doesn't need anything. " Rapunzel laughed nervously. " See you soon! "

Anna bursted to laugh as well as Rapunzel and before the blonde could retaliate, the line ended. She kept laughing for a moment until she finally caught on what Rapunzel said. She suddenly stopped laughing at once and tilted her head to the side.

" Wait, see you soon? "

Rapunzel stared at the girl and blinked. " Well I mean... see you in a few days. " She smiled, winking playfully. Anna had a suspiscious look on her face but she decided to let it go, Punzie was just being silly.

* * *

" That's not good. " Aurora mumbled, staring at the crowd in her living room.

" No seriously? " Anna replied sarastically, following her friend's gaze while Snow was trying to kick a boy who was making out with some girl on the couch

" That's so not good. My parents will be back in a few hours and when they'll see the state of the house, they're gonna kill me. "

" I'll call Rapunzel, she's gonna help. "

Aurora's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head no. " Are you nuts, what if she tells my parents? "

" We'll explain everything, she'll understand. " Anna replied.

Aurora wasn't convinced but she didn't know what to do anymore. Drunk teens were pilling into her living room and it seems like nothing could make them leave, so she didn't stop Anna when she dialed Rapunzel's number. Instead she anxiously watched as Anna yelled in the phone in hope to be heard over the loud music in the background and it didn't last before her friend hung up.

" What did she said? " She asked worriedly.

Anna bit her lip. " They're coming. "

" They? " Aurora looked at her confused. " And who are they? "

" Isn't that the question of the year? I don't know what she means when she said 'We're coming' but the 'We' hinted that she is not alone. We'll just have to wait and see. "

The two girls sat on the first step of the staircase with an annoyed look on their face. Being one of the partier was a thing, being the party pooper was a different story. Funny how a simple practice turned into a party.

That was so not the plan.

 ** _Fifteen minutes later._**

The party was still going wild and Snow was standing right at the window when a car pulled in front of Aurora's house.

" Girls, Rapunzel is here. " She called her friends who were still sitting at the bottom of the stairs but her face suddenly paled when she saw the second person who climbed out of the passenger seat. " Anna? "

" What? "

" Wasn't Elsa supposed to be on a business trip? "

" I told you she is in singapore. "

" Please tell me she has a twin. "

" What? " Anna gave her an incredulous look and rushed to the window. What she saw almost left her lost for words. " What is she doing here? " She gasped.

Elsa was indeed back. How? Anna has no idea but the woman outside with platinum hair, wearing a fancy looking pencil dress was definitely her sister, unless Elsa has a twin. Which is not the case. The girl quickly ran towards the front door and bursted onto the front porch with Aurora and Snow behind her.

" ELSA! "

Elsa stopped in her track to look at her. " Hi there missy. "

" What are you doing here? "

" I came back early and only Rapunzel knew about it, I asked her to keep it a secret to surprise you but I am actually the one surprised. Isn't that surprising? "

 _Like hell it is._

" I didn't drink, I swear! " Anna blurted out, throwing her arms around Elsa's waist. " I haven't even done anything, it just happened and people just arrived and we told them to leave but they wouldn't listen and... and then- "

" Slow down... " Elsa whispered as she started talking fastly and gently pulled away. She kissed her sister's face and spoke softly. " What happened? I thought you were practicing. "

" We were! " Snow quickly replied a bit loudly while Aurora nodded rapidly. " We were practicing when one of the girls called her boyfriend to pick her up but he showed up with his friends and they took over Aurora's house. "

" We tried to tell them to leave but they're drunk and won't listen. " Anna continued. " This is why I called Punzie. If I was lying, I wouldn't even consider calling her. Aurora's parents will be there in a few hours and we need to get everyone out. "

" It's true. We didn't plan it, everything they said is the truth. " Aurora looked at Elsa pleadingly, hoping she will believe them. Both Rapunzel and Elsa shared a look as if to consider if they should believe the girls or not but one last look at them, and the young women made up their mind.

" We believe in you, all of you. " Elsa finally said and glanced at Rapunzel. " Stay with them, I'll be quick. "

The girls looked confused as Elsa made her way in the house but they didn't go after her and instead stood on the porch with Rapunzel like Elsa instructed. Only a few seconds past before the loud music stopped completely and a wave of drunk teens rushed out of the house as if something horrible was chasing after them. Elsa soon followed with a smirk on her face.

" Whoa! " Snow blinked at the cars leaving the driveway as soon as possible. " You're the best party pooper ever! How do you do that? I'll never know. "

" Thank you Elsa! " Aurora sighed in relief.

Elsa grinned at her. " Don't thank me yet, left the living room to clean. "

" Oh man! " Snow groaned, slapping her forehead.

* * *

Elsa sat with her back against the headboard of her sister's bed while Anna sat between her legs with her back leaning against her chest. The two decided to watch a movie in the girl's room and cuddle to make up for the time Elsa was away.

" I'm happy that you came back early, I missed you. " Anna said happily.

Elsa put her arms around the girl and rested her chin on Anna's head. " I missed you too Snowflake. "

" Els? "

" Hmm... "

Anna shifted slightly enough to look at her sister's face. " Thank you. "

" For what? "

" For believing in us, you know? I though you'd be mad. "

" Well technically you didn't break a rule. You didn't get drunk and you called Rapunzel for help, which I'm glad you did. I don't have a reason to ground you, do I? "

" No. " Anna quickly replied.

Elsa chuckled and brought a hand to her chin as if to think. " Are you sure? I think you called me old during our conversation last night right? I should punish you for that. "

" What? But it was a joke! "

" I don't care, you'll wash my car tomorrow. "

" Do I get to drive it first? " Anna asjed sweetly.

" Nevermind, I'll get Kai to do it. "

* * *

 **Phew! Chapter 10 done!**

 **I really wanted finish it today cause I'll be busy the next few days. I'm still updating, just stay tuned dear readers. And again, thank you for following me and reading my stories.**

 **Until next time, peace lively readers! :')**


	11. Toothache

**Normal POV**

" It's really hot today. " Elsa sighed loudly as she sat on the terrace of a restaurant. Sipping at her ice tea, she glanced at Anna who was happily digging into her large cup of chocolate ice cream, not even caring about the small patch of the cold treat on the front of her dress. " My gosh, you eat like a toddler sometimes. "

" Wrong. " Anna grinned. " Toddlers copy me. "

Elsa arched a brow and held a napkin in front of her sister, which Anna gladly accepted. " They can't help it... you can. "

" Right Miss smarty pants. " Anna swiftly wiped her mouth and unceremoniously dumped the napkin on the table. " Relax sis'... you know? This stuff is just soooo good, like really goo- OW! "

Elsa slightly jumped, obviously startled by the sound of her sister's cry. Anna suddenly dropped her spoon, letting it it hit the floor with a loud 'clank' before clutching the left side of her jaw as if to ease some pain as she hissed. It didn't take much to get Elsa on her feet and standing by the girl's side.

" Oh my God, are you okay? " Elsa asked worriedly

" Uh nooo... "

" What happened? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? "

" Da cowl huwr my tooth. " Anna mumbled clumsily while she still held onto her jaw for a moment.

" The cold? "

" Uh huh. " She nodded. Slowly she felt the pain wearing off and finally she let go of her jaw. She smacked her lips together and ran her tongue over the area where she has been feeling the ache not long ago. " Ah it's gone. "

" Your tooth? "

Anna shook her head, chuckling softly. " The pain silly. "

" Oh! Well that looked really painful. "

" S'okay now. "

" Are you sure? I should probably call the dentist for an appointment. "

The mention of the dentist made Anna shiver and the girl immediatly started shaking her head no. Elsa knew she hates going to the dentist, heck she despised them. It wasn't really the dentist but all the tools used and the noise they make. Dental instruments always creeped her out... if not scared her. Though she outgrown this fear and now she was just creeped out by dentists.

The first time Anna was taken to the dentist for a simple check up on their mother's request, she was three and though the little girl was a tiny little thing, it took both of her parents to hold her down for the dentist to look at her teeth. She wouldn't stop crying and screaming and Elsa had to keep herself from snatching her baby sister away from her parents. She would have if she wasn't aware of the importance of the appointment.

" It's just an ache Elsa, nothing to worry about. " Anna waves a hand dismissively. " See? It doesn't hurt anymore. "

" I just want to make sure you're okay, it could be a cavity. "

" CAVITY?! " Anna gasped. In her entire life, she never had a cavity. She was always careful with her teeth and she never forgot to brush them. _Okay never is a strong word but still..._ " I don't have cavities Elsa! "

" Hey calm down okay? I was just worrying there. "

" You worry too much, I don't have cavities. My teeth are just fine. " Anna insisted. Elsa eyed her sister and nodded, though not without making a mental note to call Anna's dentist as soon as she catches a glimpse of Anna in pain again.

" Alright, aren't you going to finish your ice cream? "

Anna frowned at her half-empty cup almost in a suspicious manner and shook her head, pushing the cup away. Now way she was risking another toothache.

Elsa simply sighed and finished her own tea.

* * *

As days passed, Anna definitely knew something was wrong. Her tooth, which she was pretty sure was one of the molars on the left side of her mouth, kept hurting from time to time and she has noticed that the ache was more painful at the contact of the cold. Yesterday after cheerleading practice, Anna almost cried when she took a sip of her cold water when it came in contact with her teeth.

She was always careful not to show her pain around Elsa because she didn't want to pay the dentist a visit. The thought still makes her shudder.

No, no, no!

 _NO WAY!_

" Hey Anna, you've barely touched your plate. " Eric remarked as they sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. Her friends looked at her plate and she followed their gaze, wincing lightly in anticipation. " Not hungry? "

" No not really. "

" Ooh oh! Can I have your french fries then? " Olaf asked, flashing her a wide toothy grin.

" Sure. "

The boy's smile was replaced by a estranged look on his face and he blinked when Anna pushed her tray in front of him. Anna never gives her food just like that, not when it includes french fries. The last time she gave her french fries to someone, it was wen she was still mourning the death of her parents and she didn't have it in her guts to eat something.

" Damn I should have asked first. " Sven muttered under his breath.

Ariel gave Anna a weird look. " Please tell me nobody is dead. "

" Yes, my hunger is. " Anna mumbled, putting the hood of her varsity jacket over her head and laid her cheek down on the table where her tray previously laid. " Just wake me up when you're ready to leave. "

" Anna are you okay? " Olaf asked, genuinely worried. They heard a soft sigh coming from her as she nodded her head against the surface of the table.

" Umm... you don't look good, do you want me to take you to the nurse? " Ariel asked.

" No. "

" Or I can get Elsa for you. "

" I'm fine. "

Everyone stared at her as she closed her eyes and they glanced at each other questionningly. They didn't know what's going on but as soon as Ariel mouthed to them that it might be 'THE' time of the month, the boys quickly looked away and shrugged it off.

" It's not my time of the month silly. " They heard Anna mumbling and they all looked back down at the girl who had one eye open. Soon she closed it again and let out a long sigh.

 _Weird..._ Ariel thought.

* * *

" Yo Queenie, where do you want me to put these? " Kristoff asked as he carried a few boxes in the mansion. Elsa asked him to help her with some boxes she brought from her office and he decided to help her.

" In my office. " Elsa replied, making her way into the living room. " Anna can you open my study for Kristoff please? " She handed her purse to her sister.

Anna groaned, throwing herself on the couch.

" Ugh why me? It's so unfair! "

" I only asked you to unlock the study for him while I store the groceries in the kitchen. Come on now, get up lazy. "

" Nooo... "

" Anna. "

" I'm tired, do it yourself. "

Elsa stopped in her track and turned around to look at her sister who was now sitting with her arms crossed on the couch. " Excuse me? "

Anna noticed the look on her siser's face and she sighed. She wasn't feeling well because of this damn toothache and sometimes, _like right now_ , it was just too hard to ignore the pain. It was getting on her nerves.

" C'mon feisty pants, it's heavy. I'm not Hulk you know? " Kristoff joked, earning a roll of eyes from Anna.

" I'm sure Hulk doesn't like carots as much as you do. " She mumbled as she looked through Elsa's purse for the key of the study. Kristoff laughed and followed after her once she's found it.

Elsa shook her head as they disappeared and headed to the kitchen with the bags of groceries. She wasn't oblivious to Anna's switch of moods, her sister has been grumpy lately. She would be happy and really talkative for one second and then she'd just be all moody the next, Elsa coudn't quite understand that. The worst moments were in the morning. Anna would be as cranky as a toddler with lack of sleep.

As she stored Anna's cereals in the cupboard, she noticed that Anna didn't touch one single bag of snacks she has stored last week. Usually her sister's treats never last more than a week and right now, the cubboard was half full but the blonde simply shrugged it off and took few bags of treats out and placed them on the island of the kithen to make more rooms. Soon she heard footsteps approaching.

" Done! The Queen's boxes are safely waiting in the study. "

Elsa turned around and smiled gratefully. " Thank you Kristoff. "

" Twizzlers! " His eyes lit up when he spotted the bag of candy on the island and opened it.

Anna lazily shuffled in the kitchen and sat on a bar stool at the counter. She didn't complain when Kristoff took her treats, by now she was used to her friends making themselves at home in the mansion. She would have done the same if she was at his house. " Want some? "

Elsa choosed an apple and to her surprise, Anna shook her head 'no'. The other day, she tried to chew on a gum and the pain hit her really hard that she quickly spit it out. Candies were off limit for now, even if she craved for tem.

" What have you done to my sister? " Elsa asked dumbfounded.

Kristoff gasped. " Anna Arendelle declined an offer to eat candies? Didn't see that coming. "

Anna rolled her eyes and rested her left cheek on her hand, something Elsa didn't fail to notice. She has been watching Anna closely and she didn't miss the way her sister would often hold the left side of her jaw or her cheek, sometimes she would rub her hands together as if to get some warmth and put them on her ears. She also noticed the way Anna heavily dressed, like she was cold despite this hot weather.

Elsa is not stupid, she knows something isn't right with Anna.

" Are you hungry, you haven't been eating a lot lately. " She tried to ask.

" I'm not hungry. "

It was a lie, Anna was hungry but the pain subsided a bit and she didn't want it to come back by eating something she shouldn't. It was already bad as it was, more pain was not needed.

" You're sure it's your sister Elsa? " Kristoff asked playfully.

" I'm wondering. "

" Ugh just leave me alone Krissy. " Anna hissed, wincing when the pain hit her at once. She quickly cupped her left cheek and clenched her jaw hard. " Hnn... " She jumped off the stool and headed back to the living room to curl up on the couch.

Soon Elsa and Kristoff joined her.

" What's up kiddo? " Kristoff sat next to her and put the bag of candy away. Anna glanced at him by the corner of her eyes but didn't reply. " Not talkative huh? "

Anna sighed, shaking her head.

" Since when are you in pain Anna? " Elsa asked out of nowhwere

This got Anna to talk.

" What do you me- "

" - Since when? " Elsa cut her off. The hard gaze Anna met made her look down and slump her shoulders. She looked like a guilty puppy that was caugh red handed stealing food.

" A few days. "

As soon as the answer left her mouth, Elsa took out her phone a looked through the list of contacts for a number. Anna's eyes widened because she knew who Elsa was trying to call but before she could protest, Elsa lifted a finger to keep her from protesting.

" Stay here, I'll be back. " Elsa walked out of the living room.

Kristoff laughed at Anna's pout and ruffled the girl's head. " What's the deal feisty pants? "

" My tooth hurts and Elsa is going to call the dentist. "

" Cavities suck. " Anna glared at him and punched his arm, this tootache was making her really grumpy. " Ouch hey! Why did you do that for. " Kristoff winced, a hand reaching hir arm to rub the the spot where he's been hit.

" I don't have cavities... " Anna grumbled.

" Oh I get it, you're scared.

" Am not! " She snapped defensively.

" Are too! "

" Are too. "

" I am so NOT scared. "

" Suuuure... "

Anna hit Kristoff again and he finally got the tape. Anna was not in the mood.

* * *

Elsa was known to be patient, calm and attentive and she could handle a lot of things at the same time with these qualities. If there is a problem, she would calmly analyze it and find a way to fix it but right now, she was not feeling patient at all... much less calm. Elsa was beyond frustrated. She has taken Anna to the dentist and when Elsa got out of her car, her dear lovely sister took the opportunity to close the door and locked herself in it. With the keys.

 _She is just playing Elsa..._ She has tried to convince herself when Anna refused to unlock the car but it's been fifteen minutes already and at this rate, Elsa will surely get a tan under the hot sun. In the parking lot. _Not the best place to get a tan, I don't even have suncream._

 _Just ridiculous._

" I swear as soon as I have my hands on you, you won't be a happy girl. " Elsa warned dangerously, still glaring at her sister from the outside of the car. She couldn't beleve it, the only thing that separates her from the girl was a window.

A freaking window.

" And you expect me to open the door? " Anna snorted, looking at her sister as if she was crazy. She didn't want to get out fifteen minutes ago, so shy would she want to get out now that Elsa was ready to strangle her?

 _Okay calm down, this is certainly not the way..._ Elsa took a deep breath and tried another approach.

" Snowflake please, you don't have to be scared, you'll be just fine. "

" Oh come on, I'm not scared. " Anna rolled her eyes petulantly. " I just don't want some gloved hands going through my mouth, what tells me the dentist didn't put his finger in his nose? "

"Oh dear Lord, this is disgusting. " Elsa cringed and quickly shook the thought out of her head. " And unhygienic. "

" Exactly! "

" But that's not going to happen because I will make sure of that. Now it's okay to admit that you're scar- "

" I'm not scared. " Anna quickly retaliated.

" Really? Because it's hard to believe that when I look at you. " Elsa smirked. Maybe she can finally get Anna to cooperate. " You know? I've seen a little boy going in just a while ago and he didn't look that scared.

" I am NOT scared! "

" Then prove it. " Elsa tempted.

" Argh. " Anna leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat, moaning at the searing pain she was feeling. Tootache was a bitch and she is not going to say otherwise. She rubbed her temple as if it could erase the pain but it was just as useless as all her previous attempts.

" Anna I'm waiting. " Elsa crossed her arms in front of her.

And before Elsa could blink, the door opened and Anna climbed out, her petulant attitude long gone. Elsa remembers saying that Anna won't be a happy girl as soon as she has her hands on her but right now, as she stares at her baby sister, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at her. Anna looks miserable.

" So... can we go or are you going to stare at me like a wounded puppy? " Anna mumbled, scowling at the ground.

Elsa nodded and quickly went to grab her keys before Anna changes her mind and decides to run back in the car. She locked it behind her, tucking the keys in the safety of her purse and held a hand out to Anna.

" Come on, you'll be fine. "

" Better be. " Anna sighed, allowing Elsa to put one arm around her shoulders. She leaned into her sister's side as they walked towards the building. Elsa could feel how tensed Anna was, so she gave her a light squeeze to let her know that everything will be okay.

And okay it was...

* * *

One hour and a half later, Anna woke up from her surgery.

What was expected to be a cavity was in fact her wisdom teeth that had to be removed and Anna didn't know wether to be relived because she had no cavities or worried because of her wisdom teeth. The dentist had his schedule cleared and Elsa asked him to be done with the surgery, much to Anna's pleasure. Sven showed her videos on youtube about wisdom teeth removal and she really didn't want to experience that. Ever!

 _She could let something slip or act like a brainless girl._ She didn't know which was worse.

Elsa on the other hand never thought that Anna could get any more cuter than she already was. The girl looks all happy in her own little world, saying silly things that made no sense at all to her big sister but Elsa didn't mind. It was funny to watch, she had to record this.

" I wanna go back to my castle. " Anna whined sleepily as she was lifted by a nurse on a wheelchair.

" You mean home? "

" Nah I mean castle! " Anna laughed, throwing her head backwards. She kept giggling madly until she noticed where she was now sitting. " BOUMBO! " She gasped, bouncing excitedly.

Elsa giggled. " This is not the Boumbo car silly, it's a wheelchair. "

" It's Boumbo! Boum-BOH! " Anna insisted, slapping her hands against the armrests. " I got mah Boumbo! "

Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna started singing the Boumbo song in French and turned her head to look at the nurse when she heard him laugh. " Arguing with her is pointless, just saying. " He told the blonde.

" Well obviously. "

" Where's da wheel? " Anna asked curiously, looking around and then glanced up at the male nurse who was holding the handles of the wheelchair to push her out towards the exit. Elsa followed close, still filming the whole thing. " You took my wheel? " Anna asked the man.

Elsa chuckled softly and shook her head at her sister's silliness. " There's no wheel Anna. "

" WHAT? Bu- but... who took it? " Anna bent forward to look under the wheelchair and soon another gasp escaped her lips. " Elsa! Elsa! I can see feet, they're following us! "

" They belong to the kind nurse behind you. "

Anna frowned at the nurse once again and scowled. " You took da wheel, give it back! "

" Uuh... "

" Elsaaaaa he took mah wheel and won't give it back! " She accused the man.

Elsa arched a brow at the man and decided to play along when she saw him still grinning at her. " Did he? " She asked Anna.

The girl nodded quickly. " Yah he took it! "

" Did you? " Elsa asked the man.

" No I'm sorry, I didn't see it. Don't worry though, I'll take care of it. " The nurse winked playfully at Anna. " Just relax and enjoy the ride. "

" Okay! " Anna grinned widely and pointed a finger at the exit doors. " Castle we're coming! VROOOOM VROOOOOOM! "

Elsa opened the double doors to let the nurse pass through the entrance of the building with Anna and led him towards her car parked in the parking lot. Anna kept making noises with her mouth as she was wheeled out, she was definitely enjoying the ride. When the nurse lifted her on the passenger seat of Elsa's car, the girl sulked.

" There you go Princess. "

" Aweee! "

Elsa tucked her phone back into her purse. " What's the matter sis'? "

" I want the Bumbo! " Anna pouted, pointing at the wheelchair and fussed when the nurse tried to buckle her in.

" Hey your sister's car is bigger and comfier than the wheelchair. " The man told Anna.

" It's BOUMBO! "

" Right, I'm sorry. " The nurse laughed. " Your sister's car is better than Boumbo, don't you think? "

" Bumbo doesn't need a wheel, I wanna go home with Bumbo! Can you push me again? Heh it's funny. "

The nurse looked helplessly at Elsa because Anna kept unbuckling herself everytime he tries to buckle the seatbelt. Understanding his silent call, she climbed in the driver seat and gently untucked Anna's fingers from the belt.

" Noooo! " Anna kicked her feet.

" My God, I wonder what's in this drug she was under. " Elsa muttered to the man while working on Anna's seatbelt. " Alright missy, lean back and let me put your seatbelt on. " Elsa gently pushed her sister back and finally buckled her in securely.

Anna stopped complaining and simply leaned back, still giggling. " Wow she actually listened. " The man blinked.

" Big sister tricks. " Elsa winked and smiled gratefully at him. " I'll take it from there, thank you and sorry for the fuss. "

The man smiled back. " It's okay, I'm used to it. It makes my job really entertaining. " He said and Elsa had no doubt about that.

" You're hitting on my sister. " Anna said out of nowhere.

" ANNA! " Elsa scoffed.

The nurse coughed uncomfortably. " What? No! I'm married. "

" That only makes it worse. " Anna mumbled.

The nurse clumsily stumbled backwards and his eyes widened at what just came out of the girl's mouth. " I'm uuh... I'm sorry I'm not hitting on your sister, I swear I'm not. Not that she isn't beautiful, in fact she is gorgeous... I mean, she looks nice and- wait I'll shut up now. "

Anna chuckled. " Just kidding duh! "

The nurse exhaled, clearly relieved and he shook his head, giggling at the girl's weird sense of humour. " Well it was nice meeting you Anna but I have to go. Please take care. "

" Buh bye! " Anna waved as he walked away. Elsa was still shocked to react and she just looked dumbfounded at her sister who was staring blankly at her hands. " He was cute, do you think I can get his number? "

 _No dentist for Anna for a long loooong time!_ That's all Elsa could think about as she came back to her senses. _For my own well being, that is..._

* * *

 **Wow I had fun writing the end of this chapter.**

 **For thoses who don't know who 'Bumbo' is, it's a small and cute yellow car. My big sis used to watch the anime when she was little and she would sing the french version of his song to make me laugh. Ah childhood...**

 **Anyway, what do you think? Have any ideas? Suggestions? I'm open to everything, really.**

 ** _-Reader:_** _ **Thank you for your review. I never thought I'd be able to write something in English too but well... you never know until you try. In fact, it's easier for me to come with a plot in English than French cause French is kinda complicated and ahem... random? (For me at least) but thanks anyway. I'm glad you like my stories despite the terrible spelling mistakes. LOL... oh and I'd be happy to help you with your French lessons if I can help. :'D**_

 **And for all the other reviewers, thanks for sticking with me. You guys are awesome and keep me going when I feel like giving up on writing** _ **.**_

 **'Till next time, peace lovely readers :')**


	12. Condoms prank

**Before you start reading, I just want to say I am deeply sorry for what happened in Orlando. It was a beautiful morning in Tahiti and I was having breakfast with my family when we saw it in the news. This is horrible and so sad. We are all with Orlando and the families of the victims during this hard phase. Lots of Love to everyone from French Polynesia 3**

 **Now with the story...**

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

" Elsa why are you taking so long? " Rapunzel called out from her spot on Elsa's bed as she waits for her friend to get ready.

" Stop whining, that's my sister's job? " came the reply.

Elsa emerged from her bathroom with her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a yoga pants with a tight white-blue dip dye top. Rapunzel sat up on the edge of the bed as she watches her tie her free run on her feet. Elsa would normally use the fitness room in the mansion because it has all the equipments required for every decent fitness center, after all, she wants to keep her nice shape in check, which she is secretly proud of. But today Rapunzel convinced Elsa to go for a walk at the park.

" Woah Elsa, you could easily pass for a model in a sportwear commercial with this shape of yours. " Rapunzel commented, wiggling an eyebrow at Elsa. " No wonder why this nurse was hitting on you. "

" Did Anna tell you that? "

" Yup. "

 _Of course Anna would say that._ Elsa snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder to look at Rapunzel.

" She was barely awake from her surgery, she didn't know what she was saying. "

" Well I would be hitting on you too if I was a guy. " Rapunzel winked teasingly. " But I love my man. Anyway, just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. nurse has been flashed by the light of your beauty. "

" Did she mention that he was married? "

" Handsomely married yeah... or is it marriedly handsome? "

Elsa chuckled lightly as she stood from her bed, grabbing a pillow nearby to throw it at Rapunzel. " Sometimes you remind me too much of Anna. You two are way too adorable for your own good. "

" Okay I will take that as a compliment. " Rapunzel waved a hand dismissively and stood up as well. " Anyway where is the pumpkin? "

" With her friends at the park. " Elsa sighed, frowning. She's been so busy with the company lately that she didn't spend lots of times with her sister, though Anna always makes sure to let Elsa know that it was okay. Today though, Elsa has planned to spend this afternoon off with her sister, but Anna already had plans.

 _CRASH!_

Both women jumped at the sudden crash and a loud thud that abruptly pulled Elsa from her thoughts. It couldn't come from downstairs, the crash was too loud to be coming from there.

" What was that? "

" It seems to me that it came from Anna's room. " Elsa said, walking out of her room with Rapunzel following close before heading down the hall towards Anna's bedroom. From the outside, they could hear noises. " Anna? " She knocked on the door.

" I thought you said she was at the park. " Rapunzel whispered.

Elsa didn't reply, instead she twisted the handle when she got no answer and stepped in her sister's room. In the corner, they noticed Anna's bag laying open on the edge of the desk and there was a big mess of pencils, crackers, books and papers on the floor. Rapunzel laughed when they found Duchess in the middle of the mess running in circle, trying to get rid of the duct tape craft that was stuck to her tail. Apparently Anna forgot to let the cat out of her room before she left.

" When is she going to learn that she should NOT keep food in her bag? " Elsa sighed and glared at the ceiling as if it was to blamed for Anna's bad habits.

" Maybe when chickens will have teeth or when elephants have wings. Wait no... I mean when pigs will have wings. "

" It was rethorical. " Elsa shook her head.

" Oh? "

While Rapunzel took care of Duchess, Elsa moved to pick up the mess on the floor, starting with the crackers. Once she cleaned all the crumbles, she gathered the pencils and papers and grabbed Anna's bag, cursing under her breath when more things fell from the opening.

 _Oh joy, just great!_ She groaned in frustration and re-picked everything up. However giving a second look at what exactly fell from her sister's bag, her breath hitched in her throat and a loud shriek escaped her lips, a look of horror crossing her face.

" OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE WORLD?! "

This obviously startled Rapunzel since she was clutching her chest in shock. " Jeez what's wrong with you? You can't just freak out like that Elsa, you will give my poor heart a seizure. "

" LOOK! " Elsa litterally shoved something in her face. Rapunzel leaned back and tilted her head to give a better look at the thing Elsa was holding between her thumb and index almost in disgust. There were three similar square things like this one scattered on the floor, much to Elsa's pleasure.

" Is that? "

" A CONDOM! " Elsa cried, throwing her hands in the air.

" I take back what I said, you can freak out. Not that you aren't freaking out already. "

" Do you think Anna sees someone? Oh my Gosh! What if... what if she has someone and they... " Elsa shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to erase the last three minutes from her memory.

 _Why isn't it working?_

Rapunzel watches as the blonde paces the room back and forth, she knew that Elsa was really protective of her sister but witnessing the state she was in now makes it more real. She didn't want to imagine if Anna did have a boyfriend and kept it from Elsa, oh man... whoever the boy is, he will have to face the wrath of the Ice Queen.

That is if he is brave enough to face death itself... Rapunzel guessed that the man who will dare put a foot on the porch of this mansion to ask Elsa the hand of her precious baby sister has to be insanely in love with Anna or he must have a death wish.

" Okay Elsa, not so fast. " She shook the thought out of her head. They weren't even sure why Anna had condoms in her bag. " Maybe it's just a misunderstanding. "

" A misunderstanding? " Elsa snorted darkly. " What the heck would Anna be doing with condoms? "

" Protection? Contraception? Water balloon? "

 _Waterballoon?_ Rapunzel blinked, she couldn't have say that right?

Elsa responds with her infamous glare. " Is it supposed to make me feel better? "

" Yes? Sort of... "

" Well I'll let you know when the day comes. I mean you don't carry thoses things around with you just for fun Zel! Unless you-you are having... "

Once again Elsa couldn't finish this sentence. It was too... whatever. Oh gosh, just thinking about it makes her shudder.

Rapunzel didn't think that Elsa could be any more pale than she already is. " Look I think you should talk with Anna and well... if she does have someone, at least you know that they use protections. "

" Still doesn't make me feel any better. " Elsa muttered.

She suddenly doesn't feel like going for a walk anymore.

* * *

 **Anna's POV**

" Elsa, I'm home! " I yell as I enter the mansion and closed the doors behind me. I guess Rapunzel has already left, her car was nowhere to be seen. " ELSA! " I made my way further inside.

" Excuse me Miss Anna. "

I spun around at the unmistakable sound of Kai's voice to see him standing by the entryway of the sitting room. " Oh hey Kai, have you seen my sister? "

" I believe your sister is at the tennis court. "

" Tennis court? Are you sure? "

He nodded firmly. " That's what I said. "

" Oh okay thanks, I'll go see her. " I nodded and headed towards the outdoor patio. It's strange, it's been a long time since Elsa used the tennis court, actually I can't even remember when was the last time we used it. She was in the tennis club in High school and from what I remember, she was a great player as well.

I walked cautiously through the garden and I can already hear the echo of her swings from afar. I stopped by the exit door of the tennis court and with her back towards me, I know she can't see me. So I watched silently as she hit every single ball sent from the tennis ball machine. Her knuckles are white from the strong grip she has on the handle of the racket. It isn't hard to see that something is bothering her but I choosed not to disturb her and just kept watching from my spot. It goes like this for approximatively twenty minutes. When the last ball flew towards her, she opted for a backhand and a small grunt could be heard as she used all her strenght to hit it.

 _Wow she still got it right._ I noted, watching her walking over the machine and swiftly turning it off. As she made her way back to the bench, I cleared my throat and she finally noticed me. " Anna? "

I grinned at the look of surprise on her face. " Hey... nice backhand. " I commented.

" Ah thank you, I needed to let it go. "

 _Let it go? Let what go exactly? I'm not sure I want to know._

" Is everything okay? You look disturbed... "

There is a look in her eyes I didn't miss as she stares at me. I wonder what is going on in her head right now. It's kinda creepy. " No I'm just thinking about... stuff. And you? "

" What about me? "

" How was your day with your friends? "

I let out a soft chuckle, remembering my day. " Fun... Mac hang out with us too, we did a bit of shopping at the mall and then we had lunch at Oaken. I can't believe she never went there. "

" Sounds interesting... is that all? "

" Umm yeah, why? Is there something else? "

Elsa shrugged. " I don't know, is there something else you wish to tell me? "

" No. " I shook my head. _She is really acting weird today._ _"_ Elsa are you sure you're okay there? " I asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

" Don't worry, I'm fine. " She smiled brightly and waved a hand. " It was just an interesting day. "

" Oh? How was your day? I don't think I asked. You and Punzie went for a walk at the park right? "

To my surprise, she shook her head. " No we finally opted for a day at the pool. Anyway if there is anything you want to tell me, you know I'm here right? "

" Yes of course. "

" Really you can tell me anything, private or... "

" Yup. " I grinned.

" Good. " She nods, picking up her towel and bottle of water. " Well then, I need to take a shower, so I guess I will see you at dinner. "

" Kay... " I replied, watching her walking away.

 _Is it me or Elsa is really acting strange?_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Elsa really hoped that Anna would talk to her about her late discovery when they met at the tennis court and she decided to wait until dinner to see if her sister will bring the subject but she never did, so after the girl went up to her room and Elsa headed to her study, she asked Gerda to tell Anna to meet her downstairs.

She left one of the double doors open for her sister and soon she heard footsteps approaching rapidly. Anna ran in the study a few seconds later and plopped herself down on the chair across from her sister with a box of juice in a hand.

" Hey sis! Gerda said you want to see me. You know, you were acting really weird during dinner, I'm glad you wanna talk. Sooo whassup? "

Elsa closed her laptop and put it aside before resting her elbows on her desk. " I guess you will never stop running when I tell you not to, right? " She spoke and purposefully ignored her sister's comment about her strange behavior.

" Heh keep trying. "

Elsa shook her head and decides to make an approach to bring the topic of what she found a few hours ago. " Do you know that you forgot to let Duchess out of your room before you left? "

" Did I? " Anna raised a brow in surprise. " I don't remember, so I guess you let her ou then? "

Elsa nodded.

" I was with Rapunzel when we heard a crash from your room, apparently Duchess found some crackers in your bag, which was laying open on your desk. " Elsa paused to see her sister's reaction but so far, there was none. " By the way, haven't I told you not to leave food in your bag? "

Anna looked up sheepishly. " Sorry... "

" Anyway I also found something else. "

" Did you happen to find my iphone case? The Minions one, I can't find it. "

Elsa sighed. " No. " She really expected a sign of nervousness coming from Anna. The girl doesn't even look a bit nervous.

Another pause and Elsa watched intensively as her sister played with her straw, twirling her finger around it. This distracted her for a moment until Anna spoke. " Well what did you find? " She asked, bringing the box of juice up and drank slowly.

" You really have no idea? "

" Mhmm " The girl shook her head.

" I was expecting you to tell me but I guess I will have to do it myself. " Elsa sighed softly and leaned back into her chair to open a drawyer on the left side of her desk. " Can you tell me what was this doing in your bag? "

Elsa expected a reaction from the girl, well she finally got one. Anna gagged on her straw, almost shocking herself with it and started coughing.

" Is it what I think it is? " She coughed more and grabbed a few tissues from the box that was on top of the desk to wipe the juice she accidently spilled on her shirt.

" A condom? It is. "

" Why do you have a condom? " She asked, staring mouth agape at her sister.

" On no, you don't play this game with me. This doesn't belong to me! "

" Well of course it doesn't. It belongs to the one you have sex with, oh gross! Elsa I know we are supposed to tell each other EVERYTHING but jeez! I don't need to know all about your sex life. "

" Excuse me, what? " Elsa gasped in disbelief.

 _Is she trying to turn the table on me? Really?_

" Wait. " Anna furrowed her brows. " Does that mean you're having sex? "

" ANNA! "

" Would you rather have me saying the 'F' word? Or make love? This is the proper way, right? "

" Oh my God, this is not what I meant when I said it doesn't belong to me. By the way, I did mention that I found this in your bag. YOUR bag! " Elsa replied, emphasizing the word your. " Now I'm asking you why you have condoms? "

" Oh. " Anna blinked before shrugging. " It's not mine. "

" Then how do you explain the fact that it was in your bag? Don't you dare lying to me. "

" How would I know, it's not mine. " She replied petulantly and crossed her arms. " Why don't you believe me? "

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh and dumped the condom on her desk. " I don't know what to believe. "

" One second. " Anna frowned as a thought popped up in her head, then she rolled her eyes. " I can't believe them, ugh! "

" What is it? " Elsa asked confused.

" Sven and Olaf pranked me. "

" Don't try to find excuses young lady, just tell me the truth. "

Anna sighed loudly in frustration. " I told you, the condoms don't belong to ME! Why would I even need them? Sven and Olaf pranked me, I'm sure they did thoses motherfuckers! "

" Mind your language Anna, unless you want to taste the soap again. " Elsa scolded, glaring down at her sister.

" Eww! Sorry sometimes my mind and my mouth are not working at the same time, my bad. I'm really sorry. " Anna apologized, though she was not really sorry. But duh... she doesn't want to taste the soap Elsa got for bad language. Who would want that anyway?

" I know you are not happy but you know I don't like it when you start talking like a sailor. "

" As if you never curse. " Anna mumbled but Elsa promptly ignored it as she continued.

"So you think it's a prank? "

Anna nodded firmly. " They did that to Ariel last week and yesterday Sven asked me if I wrote down everything in spanish cause he didn't. He borrowed my notes and he brought them back during cheerleading practice, I guess he put the condoms in my bag when I wasn't watching. I can't believe I didn't notice. "

" Well then... if this is the case, I'm relieved to know it was a prank. You have no idea. "

" Well I'm not. " Anna snorted, not sounding happy at all. " They're so going to pay for it. "

Elsa smirked and there was this evil look on her face as she brought a hand to her chin, obviously thinking about something. She might be relieved to know that the condoms were not her sister's but it doesn't mean she was happy with the boys. Oh no! She wanted to make them pay too for making her freak out and also for messing with her sister.

Elsa will not allow it, even if it was a harmless prank.

" If they're so concerned about contraceptions, I think I found the best way for you to get back at them. "

Anna looked at Elsa curiously. " What do you have in mind? "

" You will see my dear little sister. "

Anna didn't know Elsa's evil plan but she knew the boys will not like it. Not that she cares anyway, they deserve it.

* * *

Three days later at school, the two sisters walked down the hallway with their arms linked together and Anna was stunned by the presence of Sven and Olaf at the entrance of the library, standing behind a stand for STD awareness. Olaf was hanging awareness posters on the walls with slogans while Sven held a basket of condoms for everyone to pick if they wanted to.

" Hi guys. " Elsa smiled brightly at the two boys as they stopped by. " I think you two are doing a great job. How nice of you to help the nurse in that department, keep up the good work. " She winked.

" Thank you Elsa. " Olaf returned a genuine smile. Well he looks truly happy to do what they were doing... Sven not so much.

" We didn't sign. " He groaned.

Anna grinned. " Come on Sveny, don't be such a grumpy. You can always make waterballoons if you don't know what to do with these. " She glanced at the basket of condoms in Sven's hand. " Or maybe you can keep them for your next prank. "

" What? " Sven gasped in shock. " How did you? "

" Have a good day. " She happily blew a raspberry at the boys and pulled Elsa along with her in the library, where no one would bother them. " Oh my God, how did you do that? "

" Do what? " Elsa asked.

" Olaf and Sven with the STD awareness. "

She shrugged slightly and sat on one of the couches. " I had a small talk with the nurse and she was more than happy to know that two students take contraceptions seriously, so she made them her two assistants for STD awareness. "

" You're a genius. " Anna approved.

" That's one thing done. However this fiasco made me think about something. " Elsa began, pulling Anna down next to her. Anna tilted her head to the side in confusion. " You are growing up and I know you might be confused sometimes because your body is changing... you know, things happen and- "

" Okay this is weird. Please tell me you're not giving me 'The talk' "

" I am your big sister, it's okay. You don't have to be embarassed at all, it's natural. "

Anna cringed and started shaking her head furiously. " Oh nooooo! No! "

" Anna listen to me. "

" Oh God stop! Elsa I know how to make babies duh... Mama gave me the talk last year. "

" Really? " Elsa exhaled, feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders. " Thanks mom, I feel better suddenly. "

" Yeah. " Anna agreed, a small blush appearing on her face. Geez, so much for a talk.

" But Anna, even if this is not my cup of tea, I want you to come to me if you have questions. Don't be scared or ashamed to ask, I will answer to you the best I can. I want you to be comfortable to talk about this stuff with me okay? "

" Okayyy. " The girl mumbled slowly.

" And you might think that what Sven and Olaf are doing is funny but it's really not. This is serious. You're aware that if you don't protect yourself, you are taking risks, not just about STD but also pregnancy. "

" What if I want to have kids though. Don't you want to have kids? "

Elsa cleared her throat. " Don't get me wrong, I love kids but I have my hands full with a certain Snowflake. " She teased her sister. " You are my personal birth control. "

" Hey I resent that! " Anna pouted.

" And please, you are way too young! You have so many years ahead of you to think about that, just enjoy being a kid for now okay? "

" okayyy. "

" Alright. "

" Alright. "

Elsa nodded before glancing around the library. She suddenly found interest in the ceiling above her head. _A chandelier would be perfect, right in the middle._ She noted and looked towards the shelf on her right. _Hmmm... that's new._

An awkaward silence lingered there and the sisters didn't dare speak a word. At least not for a good five minutes. Anna has already picked a book to pretend to read but she wasn't paying attention to it, she didn't even notice she was holding it upside down. Finally she closed the book and dumped it on the couch.

" So how was Jack in bed? "

Elsa scoffed at her sister's lack of tact and her jaw dropped.

" Anna! "

" Hey you said I could ask you anything. " The girl pouted.

" This is not something you need to know. " Elsa chastised, her face flushing a bit. " Plus I thought you weren't interested in my sex life. "

" So you did? And you didn't even told me? Your sister? " Anna gasped dramatically, pretending to be hurt." When was your first time anyway? How old were you? "

" I was an adult already, that's all you need to know. " Elsa huffed and crossed her arms. " And this was not something to talk about with my nine years old sister. "

" HAH! " Anna pointed an accusing finger at Elsa. " If I was nine, that means you were seventeen! That's not even adult yet! "

" Shhh! " Elsa swiftly brought Anna close to her, nearly making the girl falling face first into her lap and pressed a hand to her lips. The librarian cleared his throat and scowled at the two sisters. " Not so loud. " She muttered.

" Mmmphffmff phffmm... "

" What? "

" Hmm... " Anna grumbled, slumping her shoulders.

Elsa looked down and realized that her hand was still pressed firmly against Anna's lips. " Oh sorry. " she released her.

" Liar, you weren't even an adult yet. " Anna frowned but it was before a grin graced her lips as she realized something. " Wait, does that mean I can have sex at seventeen too? "

" Is the sky pink Anna? "

" Uh no. "

" No that's right. " Elsa smiled, patting her head playfully. " Good girl. "

Anna didn't need to be super smart to know that the answer to her question was 'No'. Sex was the last thing on her mind anyway, she was not interested at all but it doesn't mean she couldn't mess with her sister a bit more. Right?

So she laid her head on Elsa's shoulder and mumbled teasingly. " Though at the sunset, the sky can turn to a different shade between orange and pink. Just saying... "

 _Damn sunset..._ Elsa thought annoyed.

* * *

 **Haha damn sunset, right! Protection is important guys!**

 **Thanks to _Charmedbycharmed_ for the idea, you have great ones my friend ;) What would I do without you haha!**

 **Also to _Happy and free,_ I am thinking about a plot arount your idea, I just want to be sure that I don't write something similar to another writer. I'll work on it, thanks for the suggestions :D**

 **So for thoses who asked for a sequel to my new story 'Take her in', I think I can manage that. It's going to be a short sequel though, maybe two One-shots cause it was never meant to be long. So stay tuned and see what life has in store for baby Anna, years later after she was adopted by Elsa.**

 **Review and tell me what you think. Until next time, peace lovely readers :D**


	13. Health comes first

**Normal POV.**

When she was much younger, Anna has always been an early riser. Even as a todller, the girl would wake her family before their alarm went off, which always seemed to annoy her big sister. Now in the present, it's funny how the roles switched. Elsa would sleep in last and wake up first, this is a routine she adopted since she moved out of the room she used to share with Anna when they were children. Except for the few scarce times she slept in, Elsa was an early riser. And this is why Anna found it strange that Elsa was still sleeping when she came downstairs for breakfast this morning.

" Gerda, do you think I should wake her up? " The girl asked the maid, scooping another spoonfull of her favorites cereals. " Or maybe I should let her sleep in, it's saturday after all. "

Gerda glanced at the clock on the wall, humming softly. It was almost eight thirty in the morning.

" It's not that late but considerably late for your sister. She is usually up by five thirty. "

" Right. " Anna nodded. Even when it wasn't a school day, Elsa would wake up early to take the opportunity to go to the company and get some paperwork done or just to have an update of how the business was going. " l should probably go and check on her.

Just as the girl was about to head out, they both heard footsteps approaching and a tired looking Elsa walked in the kitchen. " I'm up, thanks for your concern. " She said, stopping by to hug the girl from behind.

" Hello sunshine. " Anna smiled, feeling Elsa's arms around her. She leaned back against her, emitting a sigh at the lovely flowery scent coming from her sister. " How did you sleep? "

" Hmm? " Elsa hummed, letting her chin rest on top of the girl's hair and closed her eyes. Anna waited for an answer but it never came. Instead she felt a weight on her back and she swiftly turned around, causing Elsa's head to drop. " Anna you meanie. " The blonde complained, slumping her shoulders. She was comfortable just one second ago.

" I know I'm comfortable but I'm not a bed duh! "

" I figured that, thank you very much. " Elsa groaned and quickly turned around to sneeze in the crook of her elbow. " Geez, this is getting - _ah choo!_ \- old... " She mumbled in annoyance.

" Gesundheit. " Anna chuckled.

" Thank y- ah... aaah CHOOO! " Elsa sneezed again, grabbing a few papertowels from the holder on the counter to wipe her red nose.

Anna's brows furrowed when she saw how flushed her sister's face was. Elsa sat next to her, leaning tiredly on the counter with her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she stares into space. She eyed her sister's attire, which was far too warm to her taste. Elsa was wearing a pair of yoga pants with a long-sleeve V-neck and a grey loose thick cardigan on top with the hood up covering her head, followed by a pair of knee high knitted slipper boots. A big contrast to the cute yellow summer dress Anna was wearing.

" Good morning dear. " Gerda greeted politely with an amused smile on her face, placing her morning cup of tea in front of her. " Do you wish me to make you something this morning? You look quite unwell. "

" Good morning. " Elsa replied in a shudder as her hands wrapped around the hot cup of tea, taking in its' heath. It was relieving. " Thank you for the tea, that would all be for now. I'm not that hungry. " Her voice sounded a bit hoarse to Anna.

" Are you okay? " The younger sister asked curiously. " You do look unwell, sounds too. What's with the warm clothes? "

" Oh come on, don't I have the right to be cold? "

" Jeez, did I poke the bear? I thought the cold never bothered you anyway. " Anna teased and wiggled her eyebrows playfully. Elsa was not in the mood. " You really look sick. "

" Am not. " Elsa huffed, crossing her arms petulantly. " It's just a phase, mind your own business anyway. "

" Seriously Elsa. " Anna sighed, downing her tone to a more serious one. " Did you catch a cold? "

" I'm fine silly. " Elsa smiled faintly but Anna did not look convinced. " Are you ready for tonight? The cheerleading competition is tonight right? " She asked, changing the topic of their conversation.

" Yes thanks God, this year the sectional is in our school. Our changing room last year in Orlando was really small. "

" I know, mom said you kept complaining in the jet on the way back. " Elsa nudged her sister playfully when she saw the sad look that flashed in her eyes at the mention of their mother. Idun never missed one competion before until she passed away. This was also he reason why Elsa wanted to be there at the competition to support Anna. " Hey I didn't want to upset you. "

" It's okay Els, I'm just reminiscing this time. Now you're here though, so I'm good. "

" Right I'm here for my snowflake. " Elsa chuckled despite her current state and booped her sister's nose. " So, are you nervous? "

" Not really, we're ready. " The girl stood up, wiping the milk on her chin with the back of her hand and put her dishes in the sink, ignoring Elsa's disapproval look. " And coach Reagan gave us the day off yesterday to get plenty of rest for tonight. "

" That's great to hear. So when should we head there? I guess it has to be before six in the afternoon since it starts at seven thirty? "

Anna lifted a brow in surprise. " You're coming too? "

" Are you seriously asking me that? I've never been to any of your competition before, of course I'm coming. "

" Okay. " Anna giggled. " I have to be there at five by the way to meet the squad in the gym. "

" Alright, that's settled. " Elsa concluded with a nod. She carefully lifted the cup of tea to her lips, blowing out the steam before taking a small sip. However as a sneeze wrecked her body, she accidently spilled her tea, hissing when the hot liquid touched her skin.

" Careful! " Anna quickly took the cup from her sister's hand and looked at her in concern when Elsa held her head in her hands. " Hey are you okay? "

" Ugh. "

She watched concerned when her sister's brows furrowed at an obvious pain and thought about bringing her a glass of water but before the girl could move, Elsa abruptly jumped from the stool she was sitting on and ran out of the kitchen. Anna was confused at first but she quickly got over her shock and sprinted upstairs to her sister's room, stopping in her track when she heard alarming sounds coming from the bathroom.

" Oh Elsa. " She whispered, putting the two and two together. She quietly slipped in the bathroom to find her sister kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Anna reached for Elsa's braid to keep it out of the way and rubbed the blonde's back.

" Anna, don't watch. " She heard Elsa say in a strangled voice.

" So what? Only you can take care of me when I'm sick and I can't return the favor? Come on, humor me sister. "

" Can't... too busy there. "

Anna shook her head playfully. Once Elsa was done, she helped her up and while the blonde brushed her teeth, the girl hurried downstairs to ask Gerda to get some medecine since she was not allowed near the cabinet of medecine. Elsa's orders. Once she got what she needed, she fetched a glass of orange juice and headed back upstairs.

" Should I call a doctor? " Anna asked worriedly once she's returned to her sister's room. Elsa shook her head, emerging from the bathroom. " Are you sure? But you- "

" I'm okay now, I don't think it's necessary to call doctor.. " Elsa insisted, waving a hand dismissively and dropped on her bed.

" Maybe you should stay home tonight, you don't look good. "

" And miss your competition? " Elsa narrowed her tired eyes and rubbed her face with a small sigh. " No. I'm sure it will pass, I'll just rest for a moment and I'll be fine. "

" You are sick, there will be lots of competitions in the futur for you to see. "

" Anna I will be fine, don't worry. "

 _Well duh! Too late for that._

" At least, take these for me. "Anna gently grabbed her sister's hand and placed two pills in her palm before handing her the glass of juice, chuckling lightly at the look Elsa gave her. " Don't look at me like that, I didn't get them from the cabinet myself. Gerda got them for me. "

Nodding, Elsa took the medecine as she was told and laid down on the bed once the glass was back in Anna's hand. She looked at her little sister sitting beside her and tilted her head. " Don't you have places to be? Kai can take you. "

" Not until tonight. " Anna replied, shrugging. " Now you should get some rest. Call me if you need anything. And I really mean anything Elsa. "

The older one between the two managed a smile. " Don't boss me around, it's my job. "

" You wish. " Anna smirked as she stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door to let her sister rest. Elsa sighed and rolled over, hugging the cover tightly around herself. She really didn't feel well but she also wants to get better for tonight. She didn't want to miss the cheerleading comoetition, so she silently prayed to feel better when she wakes up.

* * *

As hours passed, Anna kept checking on Elsa to see if she was getting any better. Despite her strong will to defy mother nature and her stubborness that often got her in trouble, Anna was truly the fragile one. The girl spent more times in hospitals than all the members of her family combined. Elsa on the other hand was not one to get easily sick and at some point, the young CEO even believed that the cold could never get to her. Of course, the fact that she is now all bundled in a heavy blanket trumps her statement but the blonde rarely got sick. Anna is convinced that she can count all the times her sister was ill with her fingers.

And this is why she was worried about Elsa's well being, she is not used to see her strong big sister being sick. So when she heard the sound of her sister throwing up again, Anna was by her side no time.

" Hey take it easy. " She rubbed her back just like Elsa did with her when she was sick, holding her hair back. " That sounds really bad. "

" No really? " Elsa groaned.

Anna kept rubbing her back until she got the control of her breathing again and helped her up and over the sink. Elsa rinsed her mouth and splashed the fresh water on her face, it felt really good. Anna grabbed a towel from the cabinet and handed it to her sister, waiting patiently until she was done.

" Come on, let's get you back to bed. " She took her her hand and led her into the room, so she can lay down again. Elsa moaned in protest as she was dragged, noticing her sister playing the ignorance card. She fluffed down the pillows and gently pushed Elsa down on the mattress. This amused the young woman somehow to see the girl trying to take control of the situation. " What? " Anna asked, looking up.

" Nothing. " Elsa sighed. " I just love you so much. "

" Aww me too. " The girl giggled, placing a kiss on Elsa's cheek and pulled away. " Are you feeling better? "

" A bit. " Elsa said truthfully, running a hand through her hair. " But you don't have to do this, you know? I can take care of myself. I've planned to go to the office today by the way, I can't spend my day sleeping in. "

" But I want to take care of you too. " Anna pouted pathetically, sitting indian style across from her sister. " And you're not going to the office, I won't let you. "

" I can't sleep all day either, I need to do something. "

" You can do something, sleeping that is. " She stated firmly, standing up again and started searching the room for something.

" What are you doing? "

" Where is it? " Anna muttered under her breath. " Not here... not here... hmm not here either. Maybe in the- AHA! There you are! " Elsa watched with narrowed eyes as her siser found her purse in her closet and swiftly pulled her car keys out, shaking it in the air. " I'm keeping these with me. "

Elsa's eyes widened. " Oh no you don't. "

" Try me. " Anna tempted, smiling evilishly. " I'm serious, you are not going to the office, you're sick. And I don't think you should go tonight too. "

" Of course, I'm going. This is your night, I need to be there. "

The girl shook her head. Her sister could be just as stubborn as her when she is sick, it's genetic apparently. " You need to get better and I don't care if you're the big sister, you're staying in bed. Plus I won't be able to dance knowing that my sick sister is in the crowd, desperately shaking like a leaf. It's okay, you've seen me practice anyway, it's really not a big deal. "

" I'm not desperate. " Elsa rolled her eyes.

" You're still not going. "

" I. Am. Going. End of story. " She hissed, closing her eyes. At this rate, another headache was bounded to happen again really fast.

" Fine. " Anna pouted again, crossing her arms petulantly over her chest with her nose up in the air. " Then don't lecture me if I get distracted during my aerial figure and crack my skull open when I fall. "

Elsa gasped in horror, willing hersef to shake the thought out of her head. As if she wasn't already worried about her sister being tossed in the air like a doll.

" Alright, alrigh. I'll do as you wish, just don't crack your skull open okay? "

" See? You can cooperate when you try. " The pout on Anna's face slowly disappeaed to let a smile take over her facial features. Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes. _What a manipulative brat._ She thought amused.

" You will be an incredible business woman someday. " She hummed, a small playful smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. " An incredibly clumsy-talented-manipulative business woman, thanks to this pout and pathetic puppy look that I find ridiculously too adorable to my taste. "

" I'm irresistible. "

" Incorrigible. " Elsa shook her head, wincing a bit at the small pain. " Well now that it's settled and I agreed to spend a lazy day in bed, I need to take a shower because I feel gross. "

" Very well sister, shall I leave you in the privacy of you chamber or do you request my help for the said shower? " Anna teased. " Hey, that rhymed! "

" Get out already. "

" Fine jeez. Never poke the bear, I get it. "

Anna smiled triumphaly, leaving the room. She took the opportunity to get her own things ready for tonight, so she won't be in a rush later. It took her a moment and when she went back to Elsa's room, she was surprised to see her sister fast asleep on the bed. At least now she looks more peaceful.

When the time to leave finally arrived, Anna asked Gerda to keep an eye on her sister who was still knocked out cold in her room and Kai was the one who took her to school for their last practice in the gym before the cometition. Elsa could see her compete another time.

Health comes first.

* * *

Later that night, Elsa woke up in a dark room which was only illuminated by a dim light in the corner, feeling much better compared to earlier that day. She was still sick but the headache was gone at least, she assumed that resting was not a bad idea after all. Rolling on her side, she frowned in confusion at the limp figure sleeping on a chair next to her bed in an odd position. Elsa soon realized it was Anna when she recognized the cheerleading outfit and she winced in anticipation at her sister's position. The girl was curled up in the chair with her legs dangling over one armrest and her neck dropping to a drastic angle as she snores softly.

 _There is only her to sleep in such an awkward position._ Elsa thought. _A position that will definitely leave her sore tomorrow._

She slowly sat up, brushing the girls bangs out of her face and placed a hand on her knee. " Anna? " She gave a tentative shake which was not effective as the girl merely moved. Glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand, Elsa gasped when she saw the time. " Anna wake up! Anna, you're late wake up! "

" Huh? " Anna bolted upright, looking around frantically in alert as she scanned the room. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and blinked. Seeing no potential threat, she turned her head towards Elsa. " What? What's wrong? Do you need so something? "

Elsa scoffed.

" You're late! " She screeched.

" What? " Anna asked, not fully awake. " What are you talking about? "

" The competition! Did you forget? "

" Oh that. " Anna waved her hand lazily and leaned back into the chair, yawning. She closed her eyes and mumbled. " I'm not going. "

" What? But why? "

" The girls will manage without me. "

Elsa was confused, is Anna even awake? Maybe she she is talking in her sleep, it won't be the first time. " Anna did you hear what I said? You have a competition tonight, right now actually. "

" It's okay Els. " Anna smiled tiredly, her eyes still close. " Kai took me there and I had a talk with Meg and coach Reagan, they will manage without me. Right now, my sister needs me more and I'm going to be there for her. "

" But- "

" Do you feel better? " She asked, cutting her sister off and popped one eye open.

" Yes but- "

" Good then. " Elsa was cut off again and Anna stretched her arms as far as she possibly could and laid limply on the chair, her eyes staring at the ceiling. " I'm hungry. "

The blonde looked at the girl, shock written all over her face. Anna would have seen it too if she wasn't so interested in the gold patterns reflected by the dim light on her sister's ceiling. When she made no move to stand, Elsa realized that she was really serious about not going to the competition. It upsetted her at first because she knows that Anna has worked hard during practice, collecting falls and bruises but at the same time, she was touched by the fact that her little sister has choosen her over the competition. It was pointless to argue, she knows that if the roles were switched, she would have done the same.

" Anna? "

" Hmm... "

" Thank you. "

Anna let her eyes fall on Elsa once again and she simply smile.

" You're welcome. " She replied, her voice barely audible. The room was quiet again but only for a few second before Anna sat up straight and snatched the covers off Elsa's legs. " I'm hungry." She repeats. " Let's go eat. You missed breakfast and lunch by the way, come on. "

" Well I'm starving too. " Elsa grinned, slipping out of bed while Anna went to grab her thick cardigan and drapped it over her shoulders. " Thank you, aren't you a sweetheart today? "

" I'm always a sweetheart. "

" Sure you are. " She rolled her eyes and brought the girl in a one-side hug as they walk together out of the room.

Downstairs, Gerda could hear the small giggles she knew belongs to a certain girl and when footsteps thumped rapidly down the each step of the staircase, she could make out Elsa's voice lecturing her little sister about running in the mansion. Soon the steps slowed down considerably and Anna apologized. But Gerda knew better and she knows Elsa does too. They both know it's about time before Anna will do it again.

 _Seems like everything is back to normal._ The maid mused, smiling.

* * *

 **Here's the chapter 13.**

 **Elsa being sick and Anna taking care of her was a suggestion from _Guest, happy and free and FallenIceQueen._ I hope you liked it, sorry for the wait by the way. I only update now cause I'm also writing the sequel of my other story 'Anna's meltdown' which will be out next week probably. **

**So tell me what you think please.**

 **Until next time, peace lovely reader :D**


	14. Sweet sixteen

**Normal POV.**

Still early in the morning, a tall figure slowly walked up the stairs careful not to make a noise as not to wake the two owners of the mansions. She took her time to look around, the pictures on the wall throwing her back in the past, a few years ago and a smile reached her face as she remembers the few moments she has spent here throughout the years. Coming to a halt by Anna's room, the lady found an empty room but she is not surprised, she has been told by the maid that the sisters often spend their nights together. So with a second thought, she continued further down the hallway. There was what she remembered being Elsa's room. The lady was obviously not a stranger to the sisters and their house.

Taking a deep breath, she gently twisted the handle and walked in the room, stopping briefly to look at the two sisters sleeping peacefully on the big bed. She found it funny to see that the younger of the two was half-lying on top of her big sister while Elsa slept unphased by the weight on her body. Looks like some things never change.

Oh well... The lady grinned mishievously.

" Sorry to interrupt your peaceful trip to wonderland my darling girls. " She slowly made her way towards the bed, bent forward to grab the edge of the huge blanket that was covering the sisters and ripped it off their body in one swift move. " WAKE UP! " She shouts, dumping the blanket aside and clapped in her hands repeatedly.

Elsa's eyes snapped open in panick at the loud voice and her body abruptly shot up, sending the girl on top of her the ground with a loud thud. " Oooh what in God's name? " She mumbled tiredly.

" Ow Elsaaaa... " Anna could be heard from the floor as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. " This is my birthday, you said I could sleep in late. " She whined dramatically, her eyes still close as she smacked her lips togheter.

" It's not my fault. " Elsa grumbled.

" Well, well. " The lady said, sounding amused by the scene in front of her. " I made the trip all the way here from New York and this is how you greet you aunt? "

At the sound of this familiar voice, both Elsa and Anna were fully awake. It couldn't be... Anna blinked once, then twice to see if she was dreaming. Maybe she wasn't really awake and her mind was playing tricks. " Aunt Ingrid? "

" Happy birthday to you sweetheart. " Ingrid smile warmly at the girl. _So it's not a dream._ The realization hit Anna at once and the girl quickly stood up on her feet, jumped on the bed over Elsa before throwing herself in their aunt's waiting arms.

" Oompf Anna! " Elsa groaned when Anna's foot accidently kicked her thight as she jumped over her body. She sighed and stared blankly at the woman. " Aunt Ingrid, I thought I was to pick you up at the airport in two hours. "

Anna scoffed and slapped her feet. " You knew that aunt Ingrid was coming and you didn't tell me? "

" Leave my feet alone you goofnut. It was supposed to be a surprise. " Elsa replie huffily. For once, she was nowhere near ready to wake up before eight in the morning and going back to sleep sounds so appealing right now. Thanks to Anna for keeping her up all night. Shaking the thought out of her head, Elsa frowned at their aunt. " What happened? "

" I just told the captain to take off early, I couldn't resist the urge to surprise you both. " Ingrid said nonchalantly. " So are you going to hug your aunt or just sleep the day away? "

" Sleep... "

" ELSA ARENDELLE! " Ingrid scolded, causing the young blonde to jump in fright. " Get over here now. "

Elsa quickly slipped out of her bed, rushing to welcome their aunt in a proper hug. Anna cackled next to them, earning herself a swat on the shoulder from her grumpy sister. " Mean... " The girl pouted.

" It's so good to see you girls. " Ingrid smiled, breaking the embrace to look at her nieces. " So what is the plan for today? " She asked.

" Amusement park! " Anna replied excitedly.

Elsa gave a playful eyeroll as she looks at their aunt. " Last time we went there, she was grounded and she didn't get to do the grown-up rides. Now she is having her revenge. "

" Why am I not surprised? " Ingrid chuckled.

 _This is going to be fun._

* * *

Elsa and aunt Ingrid were talking as they walked behind -not to say follow- Anna and Ariel around the huge amusement park. They picked the red head up on their way there. Anna was a bit sad that their friends couldn't come but at least she got Ariel. The girls were adamant on going to Six Flags, claiming that there were more 'grown-up' rides there which was true but the first thing to do on Anna's list was getting her cotton candy. Of course it has to be cotton candy, something Elsa denied her the last time they went to the amusement park.

Not today though, it's an exception.

" So girls, which ride do you want to do first? " Elsa asked.

" BATMAN The Ride! "

" Wonder Woman! "

Both girls replied at the same time, their narrowed eyes meeting instantly.

 _N_ _ot good..._

" Alright! " Elsa quickly jumped in before a 'Batman VS Wonder Woman' contest starts between the two. " Which one is closer? You can do it first and the other next, how does that sound? "

" Okay. " Anna shrugged, seeing the logic in her sister's suggestion and Ariel seems to agree with her as well.

" Wonder Woman, here we comes. " Ariel announced, grabbing her best friend's hand before they took off running towards their first attraction.

Ingrid chuckled lightly when she saw Elsa shaking her head at the two, her niece was her own entertainment. All the things she'd do for her sister just to make her happy, it reminds her so much of herself and Idun when they were their age. Idun used to say that Anna got all her childish habits from her father but there are a few things that the girl inherited from her mother too. Like this bamby look she often gives Elsa. Oh yes, she definitely got that from Idun. Smiling at the thought, Ingrid linked her arm with her niece as they caught up with the girls. When they got there, Elsa immediatly noticed the look on Anna's face.

" No. " Elsa immediatly said upon seeing her smirk.

" C'mon sis, don't be a chicken. This is fun. "

" I'm not a chicken. "

" Chicken. " Ariel teased. " What about your aunt? Don't feel too old lady? "

Ingrid scoffed. " Did you call me old? I am nowhere near intimidated by this ride, I can perfectly do it. Old lady will show you kid. "

" Heh I was just kidding. " The girl laughed nervously, leaning towards Anna. " Wow is she serious? "

" I think so. " Anna blinked.

" Damn she is so cool. "

The older woman dragged a not-so-excited Elsa towards the attraction. " Let's go and have some fun dear. "

" But aunt Ingrid, I don't want to. "

" Cheer up Elsa, it can't be that bad. "

 **-Twenty minutes later-**

 _Man she was wrong!_

" First and last time on this attraction. EVER! "Aunt Ingrid concluded as soon as she got down the ride. Wonder Woman's lasso of truth is really something, she wonders how these kids managed to have fun on this ride, she did not enjoy it at all. Her head is still spinning even now.

" You earn my respect Ingrid! Don't worry, you'll get over the dizziness. " Ariel smiled at her in sympathy as she helped the woman standing steadily on her feet. Elsa would have begged to differ but she was too busy fxing her hair. She has a feeling that she will have to do this all day.

" Thank you sweetie. "

" Ready for the next one? " Anna asked, excited to move on the next attraction.

Ingrid shook her head. " I think I will watch for now but I'm sure that your sister will be happy to go with you two. "

Elsa scoffed, ready to retaliate but one look at her sister's face and she gave in. _Darn, this puppy look is getting old._

Their aunt decided to sit on a bench while watching the girls having fun, taking pictures from time to time. They did a few rides and much to Elsa's pleasure, the girls choosed the most terrifying ones. She almost passed out on the Dive Devil. The name suits the attraction perfectly and skydiving at 152 feet through the air was something Elsa would have gladly skippe but the experience was incredible. Still she was ready to trade with her aunt at anytime now. Though as they returned to the area where aunt Ingrid was waiting for them, they were all surprised to see the plushes on the bench next to her.

" Aunt Ingrid? " Elsa raised a brow at the woman.

" I remembered your sister used to have a white teddy bear like this one. " Ingrid grinned, giving the withe plush to Anna. " I played at the arcade to get it while you were on this ride. I just happened to win more games than I intended to but the three point challenge game is really addictive. "

" Aww thank you, I love it. " Anna hugged her aunt, squeeshing the bear between them. " I didn't know you played basketball. "

" Neither did I, this is just luck. "

" Aww this fish is so cuuute! " Ariel's eyes lit up at the sight of the another stuffed toy which looks like a tropical yellow fish with bright blue stripes...

" She likes everything about ocean. " Anna whispered to her aunt.

" I see. " Ingrid smiled in understanding, turning to her niece's best friend. " You can have it if you want. "

" Really? Oh my God, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! " Ariel quickly picked up the big plush, a big smile forming on her face as she hugged it close to her. " I'm gonna call him Flounder! "

Anna made a face, eyeing the stuffed toy funnily. " What kind of name is that? "

" Says the girl who calls a cat Marshmallow... " The red haired girl stuck her tongue out. Anna narrowed her eyes but did not retaliate. Instead, she crossed her arms with a huff.

" And that's for you dear. " Ingrid handed Elsa the blue teddy bear, ignoring the incredulous look her niece was giving her. Doesn't she have the right to get her twenty-three years old niece a stuffed toy. Seeing the look on Elsa's face, it was as if she has done a crime. " Just because you are not a child anymore means I can't get you one right? "

" It's just... well if you say so, thank you aunt Ingrid. " Elsa accepted the gift, choosing not to go against her aunt which was a wise choice. " I am so glad that you came, it means so much to us. Most definitely for Anna since it's her birthday. "

" You're welcome honey. " Ingrid winked before adding " Anything for my nieces. "

" Anything huh? " Elsa wiggled her brows, a plan forming in her head. " So... can we switch roles then? I take the bench and you do the rides with them, do we have a deal? "

Ingrid smiled, cupping Elsa's cheek in her palm. " Absolutely not dear, anything but that. "

" Damn it. " Elsa hissed under her breath.

Anna and Ariel were giggling behind the two blondes when they heard Elsa cursing under her breath. " Hey sis, you can stay with aunt Ingrid if you wish. " Anna told Elsa, taking pity on her poor big sister. " We're just gonna do the bumper cars. Why don't you walk around while we're at it, I'll call you when we're done. "

" What? No. This is your birthday and I promised to do whatever you want me to, so I am all yours today. "

" I also want you to have fun silly, you look miserable. "

" Oh please, Elsa Arendelle never looks miserable. " Elsa scoffed, placing a hand on her chest. " I am a queen. "

" Yeah and I'm Tinkerbell. " Anna rolled her eyes. " Go ahead but the next ride, you come with us. "

Elsa nodded, taking her chance. " Deal. "

 **~Hours later~**

The girls spent a good amount of their time on the bumper cars, only taking a short break when they were called for lunch and they went back to the same attraction. The next few hours were followed by more rides, the arcade, more sugary treats and also a photo booth with props kit including mustaches, glasses, hats, bows and ties. Overall it was just more fun. Though Elsa had another surprise up her sleeves, which is supposed to be the cherry on top of the cake. It was already five in the evening but Anna begged her to do one last ride before leaving. And when Anna begs with her cute face on display, Elsa can't say no.

" Okay what is this ride you claim to be _oh_ so great? " Elsa asked, following after the girls. She expected this ride to be another roller coaster which is why she didn't look excited either but for the sake of her sister, she will do it anyway.

Anna jumped excitedly, pointing a finger at the famous attraction. " That's it. "

" Jesus... " Ingrid whispered. " Sweetheart are you sure this is the one? "

Elsa's eyes widened in horror and for once she wished it was a roller coaster. Jeez she will even do the superman or green lantern ride over and over again. Anything but that. " The Lex Luthor ride! Have you lost your mind? " She screeched at her sister.

" Oh come on, it's not that bad. " Anna looks at the ride in awe with the same excitment of a child on christmas day. " Just think about an elevator. "

Elsa deapanned. Anna is really hilarious sometimes. " An elevator? This is the secong tallest drop ride in the world! "

" The ultimate free fall. " Ariel gulped, not looking so brave anymore. " I think I'll stay away from this monster, I threw up the last time I did it. "

" Yeah I remember. " Anna chuckled, patting her back. " But man, that was crazy. "

Elsa's head snapped towards the girls so fast, Ingrid believed she heard something crack. " Because you actually went on this ride? "

" Yeah remember when we came back from New York? Kristoff took us here before school started again. "

" He said you didn't do anything dangerous. "

" It's not dangerous, it's fun. " Anna replied in a 'duh' tone.

Elsa rolled her eyes. " Oh God, please tell me you're joking. "

" What? Don't tell me you'll throw up on this one too? " Anna smirked.

Ariel looked at Elsa questioningly. " You threw up on a ride before? "

" No. "

There was a snort followed by coughing sounds.

" The wheel... "

Elsa gasped. " Aunt Ingrid! "

The older woman only laughed and raised her hands in mocked surrender. " I'm sorry dear, I know you still have issues with the wheel. "

" Fine I'll do it. " Elsa said, straightening her posture. " I'm sure it's not as scary as it ought to be. "

" You can just watch if you want. " Anna teased.

" Let's go already, the Ice Queen will beat Lex Luthor. I always despised him anyway. " Elsa huffed, flipping her braid swiftly over her left shoulder before she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her towards the attraction. She put on a brave face that looked quite intimidating and sent everyone standing in their way to the side. Though the closer they got and the more she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

 _What am I doing? Oh Anna, you're so lucky that I love you... I love you so much that I'm losing my mind._

" Together against the world. " Anna winked at her.

Elsa nodded, smiling despite being nervous. " You and I sis. "

 _You and I..._

Finally strapped securedly into their chair, Elsa checked twice to see if they were both REALLY secured because falling from to the top of a 415 foot tower is not in the plan. As they were slowly hoisted up in the air, the ground below grew further and further away and Anna grasped her sister's hand tightly. Not because she was scared but because Elsa obviously was. The blonde was watching her feet dangling in the void, horrified as they hit the top. That's it, the drop of doom.

 _Oh my goodness..._

" Don't look down. " Anna tugged at her hand. " Just look forward, you can see the sunset from here. See? "

And that's what Elsa did. She looked forward and her breath hitched at the sight, the orange sky glowing like fire. It was breathtaking. " This is beautiful. " She smiled, forgetting about the void for now and just appreciating this precious momment with her sister.

" Ready?! " Anna asked, her voice rising a bit.

" NO! "

" Too bad! "

The sisters held each other's hand and the blonde knew this was going to be the longest seconds of her life. _Oh man, here it comes._ Suddenly, without warning, they dropped straight down to the earth at a staggering pace, so fast that they barely had the time to hear the screams around them. Even their own screams. This literrally knocked the wind out of Elsa, it was just insane and once they reached the ground, she never felt so relieved to be on a solid surface.

" So how was it? " Aunt Ingrid asked as soon as she and Ariel caught up with them.

Elsa brushed some invisible dust on her blouse as she looked up. " Not scary at all. "

" Suuure. " Anna mumbled to herself.

* * *

On the way back to the mansion, Anna and Ariel both passed out on the backseat of Elsa's car, using their stuffed toys from the arcade as pillows. They were probably all drained after this incredible day at the amusement park.

" I thought their energy was limitless. " Ingrid spoke when Elsa turned the volume of the radio down. " Are they always that excited? "

" Too much sugar does that. " Elsa replied, glancing at the girls through the rear view mirror. " I usually don't allow Anna to have too much sugary treats but I guess today is an xception. "

" It is. " Ingrid checked once again to see if the girls were really asleep before speaking in a quiet tone. " So has Rapunzel called you yet? "

" She texted me before we left the park, everything should be ready when we get there. "

" Oh I can't wait to see Anna's reaction. "

Elsa sighed, taking a hand off the wheel to run if through her hair. " Me too. "

Ingrid eyed her niece curiously, something bugging her for some reasons. " Are you okay? You look distracted. "

" It's nothing, I'm fine. "

" You think you can fool me honey? What is wrong? "

" Not now aunt Ingrid. " Elsa replied softly.

" Later then? "

She nodded. " Later. "

* * *

 **Anna's POV.**

" Honey wake up. " Ingrid gently shook Ariel beside me while I looked around for my phone that's slipped out of my hand sometimes during the ride. Jeez I was really knocked out cold.

" I'm up. " Ariel mumbled tiredly. Elsa gathered our things from the trunk and waited for us to climb out of the car to lock it.

" Can we order pizza tonight? " I asked as we started walking towards the house.

" I think I have better than a pizza. " Elsa smiled, winking at me.

 _What was that for?_

" Oh? " I looked at her questioningly but she didn't explain further. As I glanced at the house, something felt different. I suddenly realized that the lights in the house were turned off. The only lights on were coming from the fountain in the middle of the circular driveway, the front yard and the lighting system of the outdoor staircase that leads the way up to the front porch. " It looks like nobody's home. "

" Perhaps Gerda and Kai had to go somewhere. "

I shrugged. " Probably yes. "

We made our way up to the porch and Elsa took out her keys to unlock the doors. We all waited patiently until we heard the click sound of the lock and Elsa open the doors for us. " Anna can you turn on the lights while I carry this? "

" Sure. " I stepped in the house, trying to feel the wall with my fingers for the switch. Once the lights were on, I made my way towards the living room. " Elsa can yo- "

" SURPRISE! "

I stopped dead in my track and gasped at all the peoole standing before my eyes in the center of the living room. Gerda and Kai stood on the side with their usual welcoming smile on display and next to them were Rapunzel, Flyn, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven and Eric. A huge pink banner that had 'Happy Birthday Anna' written in black letters hang from the ceiling.

 _Oh my God!_

" Happy birthday Snowflake. " Elsa whispered in my ear and she nudged me towards my friends. A familiar song filled the air and I almost immediatly felt the tears pooling in my eyes when Macy appeared from behind them, carrying a large cake in her hands while they sang in chorus.

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to Anna_

 _Happy birthday to you_

They all gathered around us and aunt Ingrid had one arm around my shoulder when Mac stood in front of me. " One... two... three! " I bent forward just enough to blow on the candles and aunt Ingrid was the first to pull me into a tight hug as I cried.

" Happy birthday sweetie, you're a big girl now. "

I laughed through my tears and pulled away from the hug. " I'm already a big girl auntie. "

" Aww she is crying. " Punzie made a pouty face.

" I thought you guys were too busy to spend the day with us. " I glared at them, pretending to be mad. " And you were all planning this? " I gestured the decorations they have put all around the house and the purple balloons floating in the air.

" Just say thank you. " Mac rolled her eyes playfully, handing the cake to Gerda. As soon as her hands were free, I jumped at her neck, bringing her down in a hug as well. The rest of the group followed instantly for a group hug. " Okay enough! Gosh, you're all crushing me. "

" Sorry not sorry. " Kristoff chuckled. I shook my head at him over Mac's shoulder and finally released her.

" This is the best hug ever! " Olaf announced happily.

Sven bumped my shoulder lightly. " Hey I hope you're hungry cause the feast is waiting and just so you know... we're all starving here. "

" Oh Gosh yeah! " I nodded excitedly at the idea of a feast. I was surprised to see that it was served outside in the outdoor patio instead of the dining room but I'm not about to complain. The deck and the garden were illuminated by lanterns of all shapes, I assume this was Rapunzel's idea. Lanterns are her things.

" Hey guys. " I cleared my throat to catch everyone's attention. " I didn't get to say it earlier but thank you. I'm so happy, you have no idea.

Sven waved his hand dismissively. " Yeah, yeah. Can we dig in now? "

I flashed him a glare and slapped his arm. " Here I am showing you how grateful I am and you just... fine whatever, just dig in. " I rolled my eyes at the look on his face.

I watched amused as everyone digged in with gusto and now that I see the huge feast myself, it's understandable because the food looks really good. I can't help the smile on my face upon seeing my friends enjoying themselves and joking around a nice dinner. Though I noticed that something was missing. Or more like two people were missing.

" Hey Anna, come on. " Eric called out from their spot on the couches around the outdoor fireplace where Kristoff was playing something on his guitar.

" I need to find Elsa and my aunt first, have you seen them? "

Macy looked at me over her shoulder.. " I saw them going inside. "

Thanking her, I quickly made my way back in the house to look for them. I headed for the livingroom first but it was empty, so I headed towards the study but on my way there, I heard voices coming from the kitchen. Careful not to make a sound, I quietly tiptoed towards the sound.

" -is just, I don't know... I can't help it. " I recognized Elsa's voice. " I missed all of her birthdays since her accident in the stairs and here I am again. She looks so happy aunt Ingrid, this is what I missed all these years. How could I let it happen? "

 _She is talking about me. Is she crying?_

I peeked in the kitchen from the doorway and my suspiscions were confirmed when I saw my sister sitting at the island with her face in her hands. Aunt Ingrid was standing next to her with a comforting hand on her back as she listens.

" Honey what matters now is that you are here, right? The fact that you and Anna are happy is the only thing that should matter, forget about the rest. "

" Sometimes it's just hard... "

" There is something else bothering you, I can tell. What is it? "

Elsa slowly looked up and wiped her tears. " She is sixteen. "

" Isn't she? " Aunt Ingrid smiled but it faltered when Elsa didn't smile in return. I don't know why though, is she not happy that I turned sixteen? " Oh... so that's it? "

" In two years, she will be eighteen and time flies. Two years left and she won't need me anymore. What will happen then? "

 _Wait what?_

" Elsa that's not true! " I blurted out, showing myself. I don't care if she scolds me because I was listening to their conversation but I need her to know what I think. " How can you say that I won't need you anymore? "

I held her gaze as she looks at me. " You weren't supposed to hear that. "

" I did anyway. " I shrugged, rounding the island to stand next to her.

" And I'm glad you did. " Aunt Ingrid said. " Don't look at me like that Elsa, your sister needs to know how you feel. "

" Yeah. " I nodded in agreement. " What are you saying? Why do you think I won't need you anymore? Just because I'm growing up doesn't mean I won't need you and if that's what you think, then you're wrong. "

Elsa sighed, shaking her head. " I can't help it, you needing me makes me feel important and useful. If you don't need me, then I'm jus- "

" Stop! " I cut her off. " You are important and don't you dare say that I won't need you anymore. Don't even think about it because... Elsa, no matter how old I am, I will always need you as much as you need me. I will always need my big sister. "

Aunt looked at me, a smile forming on her face. " She is right darling, you will always need each other. This is something I learned from your mother, Anna will always need you to guide her. Idun is not here anymore but I will never stop being a big sister. Just like you will never stop being hers. "

Elsa smiled at that and took my hand. " Don't ever stop needing me Anna. "

" Never. " I promised.

" Alright! " Aunt Ingrid exhaled loudly. " Now that it's clear, hug each other and come in the patio. " She ordered, making her way out of the kitchen but stopped in the archway to look at us. " Hurry up and don't make me come back here to get you, understood? "

" Yes. " We replied, chuckling lightly and she disappeared.

Elsa wiped away the remaining tears on her cheek and I put my arms around her waist. " Thank you for everything you've done today. " I told her, feeling her own arms around me. " It was amazing, I think nothing else could make me even more happy today. "

" Oh really? Well since nothing else can make you more happy, I guess I should just call the car dealer to cancel our appointment for your new car. " She said, pulling away from the hug.

" Wait what? " When I look up at Elsa, she was grinning.

" I thought you were crazy about this red convertible. Hmm... was it an Audi? "

I gasped at that, I'm sure my eyes are as wide as saucer plates now. " Are you serious? "

" I admit that after I saw how you handled a bumper car, I had doubts but well... I've seen you on the road, I even experienced it and I had a long talk with Kai last week. He can be convincing and according to him, you are ready. So I trust his judgement "

" You're not joking right? Oh my God, I must be dreaming. "

" Do you want me to pinch you? "

" Yes! I mean no... no thanks, I believe you. .GOD! Thank you, this is the best birthday EVER! "

Elsa laughed, ruffling my hair. " You're welcome but you still need to pass the driving test. Get your license first and the car is yours."

Oh man, I hope it's not a dream because if it is, I don't want to wake up. " So it means I can pass the test. "

" Mhm. " She nodded.

" Whoaaah! This is- "

" GIRLS NOW! " Aunt Ingrid's voice boomed, the sound of clicks of heels approaching rapidly.

We both tensed and Elsa quickly jumped off her stool. " Okay, let's go before aunt Ingrid comes back. " She urged me out of the kitchen.

" God she is so bossy, now I know where you got that fro- Outch! I'm sorry, jeez... " I groaned, rubbing the spot where she pinched me. Gah allow me to get down my cloud first, I still have to stomach the news about my car. Oh my God, I love the sound of it. _My_ car...

Though this is not the car that makes it the best birthday ever. Nope, it's my big sister...

* * *

 **Wow it was a long chapter... Phew!**

 _ **Guest1411**_ **suggested Anna's birthday and I liked the idea of the amusement park. I see you remember this chapter in 'My baby sister' where Elsa threw up on her mother's dress. I guess this is the reason why she is not fond of attractions. Haha!**

 **I had fun writing this one, thanks to all the suggestions, reviews and ideas.**

 **So until next time, peace lovely readers** **:D**


	15. Truth or Dare

**Normal POV.**

" I'm bored. " Sven sighed as he walked around the school with Anna. The spanish teacher was absent, so they have two hours free before lunch. " Why don't we play something? "

" Like? " Anna asked, not lifting her eyes from her candy crush game. She has been trying to beat this level for a while now to no avail. Elsa did it on her first attempt, why can't she do the same?

" Truth or dare? " The boy suggested.

Anna sighed when she lost yet again and put her IPad back in her bag with a huff before looking up at her friend. " It'd be better if there were more people playing no?

" Sure but we can start and ask the rest to join later. I thought we were hanging out at your house tonight with the group. "

" Sounds good to me."

" Alright, we have rules though. If you refuse a dare, you have to do thirty push-ups and you add ten more for each time you refuse another one. You can't refuse to tell the truth, wether you're uncomfortable or embarassed. We can ask anything. " Sven smirked.

" Fine but since you choosed the game, I go first. Truth or dare? " Anna asked, starting the game.

" Truth. "

" Chicken. " She rolled her eyes. " Have you ever peed in a pool? "

" Who didn't? "

Anna scowled. " I better not find out that you did it in my pool. "

" Who knows? "

" Sven! "

The boy laughed, shaking his head. " I'm kidding. Truth or dare? "

Anna crossed her arms across her chest, quietly considering her options. " Since you choosed truth, I'll choose the same. "

" Have you kissed a boy yet? I mean real kiss, not the kiss-on-the-cheek kind of kiss. "

" Yes. " Anna nodded, a blush creeping up her face the more she thinks about it.

" Who is it? "

" You've already asked your question, now it's my turn. "

" Oh come on! " Sven clasped his hands in front of him in a pleading gesture but Anna ignored him and shoved his face away, taking a turn in the hallway. " Tell me, who's the dude? "

" No one. "

" Oh my God, I got it. It's a girl! "

Anna gasped, slapping his shoulder. " What? No! "

" Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. " Sven laughed.

" Idiot. "

" I'm kidding duh... "

" Hey guys! " Olaf called out as he trotted happily towards the pair to catch up with them, his backpack dangling from his left shoulder. " Can I walk with you? I don't have class. "

Anna smiled warmly at him. For some reasons, everytime she sees Olaf, it's like the boy could make any day brighter only with his presence. " Sure you can stay with us. "

" Thanks. So why aren't you in class? You're not ditching right? "

" No. Our teacher is sick. " Sven explained shortly as they start walking again. " We're playing a game actually and it's better if it wasn't just the two of us. "

" Oh can I join ? "

" The more, the merrier. "

* * *

 _...But fish in the bowl is lucky, they in for a worser fate._

 _One day when the boss get hungry, guess who's gon' be on the plate._

 _Under the sea, under the seeeeaaa..._

 _Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us._

 _In fricassee._

 _We what the land folks loves to cook, under the sea we off the hook._

 _We got no troubles, life is the bubbles._

 _Under the seeeeaaa!_

" Can someone tell me why is Ariel singing a song about seaweed and the miserable life of a fish being cooked or something like that? " Eric asked, watching his grilfriend belting out a song only her knows in the corridor. Strangely, the students walking by were not phased at all and most of them were filming Ariel with their phone.

Both Anna and Sven pointed a finger at Olaf. " I dared her to sing a random song in the hallway. " The boy answered proudly.

Sometimes during their game, Anna dared Olaf to serenade Ariel while the girl was in class, something the boy was happy to do. It was a surprise that the teacher didn't send him to the principal's office for disturbing the class, Mrs Lucas only let him go with a warning. Totally worth it. And right after that, Ariel joined her friends during their break and the girl couldn't pass on an opportunity to play their game too.

" Apparently this is more like a performance she enjoys sharing than a dare. " Anna chuckled at her bestfriend, not surprised at all.

" I know she likes singing but in the middle of the hallway, that's not something you see everyday. " Eric mumbled. " But why did you do that? " He asked Olaf.

" Hey that's the rule. If you want to play, you have to follow the rules. " Sven told him.

Eric gave him a look. " And what kind of game are you playing? "

" Truth or dare. Wanna play? " Anna asked.

" Like hell I will. "

" Okay. " Olaf nodded. " Truth or dare? "

" Dare. " Eric automatically said.

" I dare you to dance along with the song and flail your arms in the air like a monkey. "

" Oh man, what the hell did I get myself into. " Eric muttered as he rubbed his face. Maybe if he rubs more fiercely, he will be able to get rid of the blush on his cheeks.

 _It was only the begining._

* * *

" Okay my turn! " Eric clapped in his hands excitedly as they walked through the west wing of the big building, stopping a few feet away from a classroom. " Anna come here. "

" Awe, why me again? " The girl pouted pathetically. " Why don't you take Olaf? He is the one who told you to immitate a monkey! "

" Cause I have a feeling that this one is going to be epic. " Eric said with a mishievous look in his eyes. "Truth or dare? "

" I'm so gonna get back at you boy. " Anna whispered to herself as she glared at Eric. " Dare! " She huffed and crossed her arms.

" You have to go in this classroom, say a sentence in front of the class loudly before walking out. And all of your words have to start with the letter P. "

Anna deadpanned. " Well duh! What am I supposed to say? "

" Something about potatoes? " Ariel suggested.

" I like potatoes. " Olaf nodded in agreement. " Potatoes are delicious. "

" Unless you want to do thirty push-ups. " Sven teased. Anna sighed and walks towards the classroom slowly. Her friends followed closely, cackles already leaving their mouths as they listened to what the girl is about to say.

Anna took a deep breath at the door, glancing briefly over her shoulder at her friends before barging in, catching the attention of all the college students and their teacher. The noisy room fell silent suddenly.

" Hello there, can I help you Miss? " The teacher asked from his spot at the whiteboard as he eyed her cheerleading uniform. " I am not sure that you are on the right side of the building. "

Without thinking, words mindlessly flew passed Anna's lips.

" Peter prepares Peppa pig potatoes, pollar panda pedals picycle! " She quickly announced at the top of her lungs before adding. " It's a bicycle with a P. " And just like that, she ran out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her. Her friends were laughing hard as they ran after her until they were back in the safety of their wing.

" Man that was hilarious! " Sven laughed, bending forwards on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Anna was all red from running. " Heh you bet. Phew that was funny! "

" I know right? " Eric chuckled. " It's even more funny, knowing that it was Elsa's classroom. "

Anna's breath suddenly caught in her throat as she blinks at the boy with her mouth agape. " Wait what? Eric! " She whined, stomping her foot.

" What? What have I done? "

" I just got my licence and I only got to drive my new car last week. If my sister takes my keys away, I will make sure that you hit five octave once I have my hands on you. "

" Cheer up honey. " Ariel winked, linking their arms together. " I'm sure they were all bored until you barged in their classroom. "

" I hope so. "Anna slumped her shoulders. " Anyway, now you " She smirked at Eric.

" I take dare, of course " The boy said without thinking. " Bring it on Aren! "

 _Gladly._ Anna thought.

" I dare you hug Elsa. "

" Me? " Eric blinked, pointing a finger at himself as if to make sure that Anna was really talking to him. " Hugging your sister? No freaking way! Nah huh, I'm not risking turning into an ice cube. Nope. "

" What a baby. " Anna hummed teasingly. It was easy for her since she was always cuddly with Elsa but Eric... eehh.

Ariel elbowed him playfully. " Aww babe, don't tell me you're afaid of Elsa. "

" Pfff am not. "

" Mhmm... of course you're not. "

" Look at the chicken. " Sven smirked. " Come on buddy, it's only Elsa. "

Eric narrowed his eyes, losing was definitely not in the plan. Neither does doing push-ups, he was too proud to lose to Anna but geez! Acting like a monkey in the hallway was far better than hugging Elsa. How do you hug the woman who can freeze you with a single glare? On top, she is certainly not the huggy type, except with Anna of course.

But he is NOT Anna.

" Can I say my last wish first? "

" Don't be a drama queen, Elsa can't be that bad. "

Olaf raised his hand. " Me! Me! I can hug Elsa if Eric is scared. "

" Wha- but I'm not... Ugh fine! I will hug her. " Eric finally gave in, though he really wondered how he will be able to do that. He has no idea. " Can I choose when though? "

" Whatever. " Anna shrugged. " As long as you do it in front of us. "

* * *

When lunch time came around, the group of friends sat at their usual table, talking about the last dare that got everyone in the cafeteria laughing when Sven came runnning in dressed in a too tight cheerleading outfit that Anna got for him. He did two laps around the food court before he disappeared, only to come back a few minutes later once he was dressed properly.

" You know, the skirt suits you well. " Olaf giggled when Sven joined them at their table with his tray.

The boy groaned and sat down huffily. " That was the most embarassing thing that I ever did in my entire life. "

" You should have considered the push-ups. " Anna teased but her smile slowly vanished when she saw Elsa walking in the court with Kristoff. She was scanning the area frantically until her eyes met her sheepish looking sister. " Oh no... "

" What? " Olaf asked.

" Ugh here comes the gang. " Anna moaned when she saw Elsa narrowing her eyes.

" You mean trouble? " Sven mumbled when he saw Kristoff giving him a disapproving look. The two new comers walked up to their table, making their respective siblings cringe at the look on their faces. " Hey bro. "

Kristoff shook his head. " Don't bro me Sven, what the hell were you thinking running around dressed in that cheerleading outfit? You're not a girl dude! "

" I was aware of that. " Sven muttered in annoyance.

Anna, on the other hand, immediatly put her hands up in front of her as Elsa approached her. " Before you speak, I dare you not to scold me. " She blurted out.

" Excuse me? " Elsa stopped in her track, placing her hands on her hips. " You dare me? Anna what was that all about? You barged in my classroom and said some gibberish words that made no sense at all. "

" But it's his fault! " The girl points at Eric. " He told me to make a sentence with words that only start with P! "

To say that Elsa was confused is an understatement. What was her sister thinking?

" Why did he even ask you that? "

" We were playing truth or dare. " Sven replied to Kristoff's and Elsa's question as well. " Anna was doing a dare Eric gave her and Ariel dared me to run in the food court dressed in a cheerleading outfit. "

" Oh... " Kristoff smiled at the explanation and he soon found himself giggling too as he scratched the back of his head. Much to Elsa's displeasure. " Wow you guys really take this game seriously. "

" Really Kristoff? " She rolled her eyes at him.

Kristoff gave her an innocent look. " What? It's funny, no? "

" No. " She shook her head and returned her attention to her little sister. " And did you really say 'Peter prepares Peppa pig potatoes, polar panda pedals picycle' ? " Elsa asked.

Kristoff bursted to laugh. " Peppa pig and picycle? Really Anna? Now I know what you watch on TV. "

" Hey, it was my inner child speaking. "

" And why a pollar panda? "

" Bear doesn't start with B. "

" It doesn't indeed. " Elsa rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her sister's silliness.

* * *

" Zel if you want to have kids, adopt a puppy. "

" Are the kids tiring you out already? " Rapunzel chuckled, watching as Elsa filled their cups with this delicate red wine from France for the second time. It was only six in the afternoon and dinner hasn't been served yet. Elsa always had good tastes in literally everything and that goes for the wine as too.

The two friends were sitting at the island of the oversized kitchen after Rapunzel accepted Elsa's invitation for dinner, it was more to keep her company while Anna and her friends were having fun in the living room. Apparently, their silly Truth or Dare game was still on and Elsa was realy amazed to see how far they would go for a dare. She was even frightened to see that Anna was ready to dye her hair blue because of one, thanks God she stopped her sister in time. Just unbelievable.

And then comes the truth... oh man, she learnt something today.

" You just have no idea how many truths I found out today. " Elsa sighed. " Anna's first crush when she was little was Kristoff, I mean... this goof? Seriously? "

" Oh my goodness, I found him hot too before I met Eugene, didn't you? "

" No. " Elsa said blankly.

Rapunzel nudged her playfully. " Lie. "

" Anyway did you know that I was Sven and Eric's first crush when they were little too? I overheard them in the livingroom and the next thing I know, they were right there, running in the kitchen and Anna was trying to keep Ariel from hitting Eric with a frying pan. "

Rapunzel laughed behind her hand. " Frying pan huh? This game is so evil. "

" I wonder which one is worse, truth or dare? "

" I'll say both. Just wait until they play 'Never have I ever' "

" Lord help me if it happens. " Elsa groaned, rubbing her temple. " Hey do you hear that? " She asked, hearing voices raising from the livingroom.

" Hear what? I don't hear a- "

" UGH FINE! I'LL DO IT NOW! "

Rapunzel jumped startled and exchanged looks with Elsa at the loud voice they assumed to be Eric's and from the sound of it, he was frustrated and possibly annoyed as well. The two were both surprised to see the boy walking in the kitchen a few seconds later with the rest of the group trailing after him.

" Do you need something Eric? " Elsa asked, seeing the boy looking at her directly.

The boy frowned. " Can I hug you? "

" What? "

The second time Eric repeats the words, it sounded almost too painful for him to say. " Can. I. Hug. You? " He gulped, staring down at his feet. Elsa raised a brow, tilting her head as she eyed him curiously. She has to admit, Eric looked quite small and adorable like this. It wasn't hard for her to realize that it was a dare.

" Well... " She cleared her throat.

" Hmm? " Eric shifted his gaze to look at her again.

Elsa didn't move from her spot at the island. " What are you waiting for? "

Eric's jaw dropped.

 _Really? Is she serious?_ He could almost hear a voice in the back of his head telling him that it was a trap.

He never though it would be as simple as that, he was expecting Elsa to just ignore him or send him straight to hell. Gulping again, someone nudged him forward and directly in front of Elsa. Everything went in a slow motion as he closed the small gap between them and suddenly, he threw his arms around Elsa. He actually stopped breathing for a few seconds and he even closed his eyes as if he was expecting a hit, it was hilarious. Finally, after hearing a clear of throat from the blonde, he let go and stumbled backwards.

" See? " Anna chuckled lightly as she made her way towards the fridge to take out five pouches of capri-sun, giving one to each of her friends. " Told you she doesn't bite. "

" She is huggable. " Eric agreed with a small nod, earning a scoff from Elsa. _Huggable?_ Rapunzel couldn't hold the small giggles. " So who is next? "

" Me. " Ariel clapped her hands. " Want to play? " She asked the two older occupants of the room. Both women politely declined the offer, it was more fun to watch actually. " Okay, I choose Olaf then. Truth or dare? "

" Dare. " The boy replied with a toothy grin.

" I dare you to try to whistle with your mouth full of juice. This one is going to be fun, I tried it once with crackers. "

Everyone, including Elsa and Rapunzel watched amused as Olaf tried hard to whistle but it was obviously a hard task doing so without spilling the juice, if not impossible. It was a waste of apple juice to say the truth as the liquid dribbled down his chin.

" Is that even possible? " Anna questionned, trying not to laugh upon seeing the boy failing miserably.

Ariel shrugged. " We'll find out soon. "

" Okay stop that, you're making a mess on the floor. " Elsa decided to put a stop to this dare for the sake of Gerda. Olaf hurried over to the sink to wash his mouth and came back with a sponge to clean to spilled juice on the kitchen floor.

" Elsa if you stop us from doing our dare properly, how are we supposed to win? "

" My house, my rule. " Elsa huffed at her sister.

" Mine too. Your rules only work in your penthouse. " Anna replied with a similar tone, sticking her nose up in the air.

" I'm older and what I say goes "

" Ugh... " She slumped her shoulders.

" I guess it was a failing attempt. " Olaf said once the floor was clean. " Next? "

" My turn. " Sven smirked. " Anna, truth or dare? "

" Truth. " The girl replied nonchalantly.

" Ah finally, it was about time. You still haven't answered my question from earlier. "

Anna looked confused for a moment as she stares at Sven. " What question? "

" You still didn't tell me who was your first kiss? "

" YOUR WHAT? " Elsa's body shots up from the stool she was seated on, eyes wide as saucer plates. " Wait not so fast, did I hear what I think I've heard? "

Ariel giggled. " Ooh I know this one. "

" Who? " Elsa asked again. " How old were you? And when did that happen? "

" Nope. " Anna shook her head. " You're not playing, I'm not telling you. Come on guys, let's go sit in the livingroom. "

" Oh yes, I am playing now. " Elsa dragged her sister in the living room, taking a seat on the couch and sat her down next to her. Soon the rest followed with Rapunzel as she carried hers and Elsa's cups and everyone took a seat on the fluffly rug around the coffee table. " Now speak. "

" My real first kiss was Adam. " The girl answered with an eyeroll, not leaving time for Elsa to retaliate as she asked. " Your turn, truth or dare. "

" Excuse me? "

" You said you were playing silly. " Rapunzel reminded the blonde, earning a groan from Elsa. " So what's your pick? Choose wisely. "

Elsa frowned, making a mental note to ask Anna about this kiss later. " Alright I'd rather play the safe card, so I'll choose truth. "

" Have you ever... " Anna started, a small smirk playing across her facial features. Elsa starts wondering if it was a wise choice. " Kissed a girl! " The girl finished.

Rapunzel choked on her drink.

" Good one Anna! " Sven high-fived his friend. This game was more and more interesting.

" Oh God and this is why I hate this game. " Elsa burried her flushed face in her hands and shook her head. " Why God? Oh why? "

" No way! " Anna gasped, sitting up on her knees to face her sister. " You kissed a girl? Did you? Did you? "

" Anna... "

" WHO?! "

Elsa kept her face burried in one hand and blindly gestured at Rapunzel with the other one. All eyes suddenly turned to look at the grinning brunette between Olaf and Eric. " Actually I am the one who kissed Elsa. It was a dare okay? " She quickly said. " It was at a party and it was either that or flashing my boobs to a bunch of drunken teens. "

" You choosed the kiss. " Ariel hummed to herself.

" And I had to run to have this kiss. Elsa was desperately trying to escape and she made me run around the backyard of Hans's house several times before she eventually got tired. "

" Wow. " Olaf whispered. " Is Elsa a good kisser? " He sounded genuinely interested.

" Olaf! " Elsa looked at the boy in disbelief.

" Very good I might add. " Rapunzel laughed when she received a glare from Elsa. " What? You should have choosen dare instead. And don't give me that look, the whole school knew you were my bestfriend. "

" I can't believe you kissed a girl. " Anna was still shocked by the news. She asked this question only to embarass her sister and mess with her but never once, she would have guessed that it really happened. " And on top, it's Punzie! Oh. My. God! Oh wow, this is incredible. This is the news of this era! "

" Okay enough or I quit. "

" You can't. " Anna shook her head. " You can't quit until we say so. "

" Why is that? "

" New rule. " She shrugged, looking over at Sven and winked. " Right buddy? "

Sven winked back and nodded firmly. Truth is, all of them were curious to know more about Elsa's little secrets. " Yep. Break the rule and you do one hundred push ups. "

Elsa let out a groan and slumped back against the couch.

* * *

" Wow I didn't know you got into a fight in school too. " Anna said, still not believing that the angel she thought her sister was, is not really an angel. Thanks to the game, she learnt lots of things about Elsa.

" It was once and to my defense, the boy tried to lift my skirt. " Elsa replied simply, tucking her sister in. " By the way, isn't it someone's bedtime? "

Anna sat up again, letting the blanket fall to her knees. " What about that time you had detention? Even I never talked back or cursed at a teacher. And wow! You once went to class drunk. I mean I once went to class completely stoned but I was a happy stoned. I didn't curse at anyone or anything. "

Elsa sighed and sat down next to her, glaring at the girl. " I almost forgot about that one. I know it's been a while but never again, do you hear me? No touching this stuff EVER again. "

" Hey we have our flaws. You went to class drunk and I went to class stoned, we're even. " Anna said, switching to the defensive mode. But she saw the look in her sister's eyes and pouted. " Fine. Anyway I told you already that I will never touch this stuff again. "

" You did. " Elsa nodded. " I just wan to make sure. And about this kiss? Did Adam force you to do it? "

Anna blushed and she picked at the corner of her blanket. " No he didn't need to." She admits. " I was just curious and I wanted to know how it feels. We were not dating Els, I told you alrea- "

" Hey I am only asking. " Elsa assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. " I was just worried that someone forced you to do it. I think that maybe you are... old enough to make this decision. "

" Maybe? "

" Alright you're old enough but I still want to make sure that my sister is not getting herself in trouble and this is my job to also make sure that you are okay. Do you understand? "

" I do, thank you. " Anna smiled.

" Anytime. "

" So... "

" Hmm? "

" Did you really cheat for this test in high school during your sophomore year? "

Elsa rolled her eyes and gently pushed the girl back down on the bed, pulling the blanket up to her chest again. She was a bit ashamed for cheating. Actually she alreay had the answer to a question during the test but when the teacher wasn't looking, she had peeked in her book just to make sure that it was the right answer. So since she already had the right answer and was only checking, it wasn't really cheating but it wasn't something to be proud of either.

" You said it, we have our flaws. " She kept her hand on Anna's chest when the girl tried yet again to sit up. " Okay I think it's time to sleep. "

Anna raised a brow. " Ooh so you did? You cheated? "

" Goodnight sweetie. "

" Don't sweetie me. "

" Sweet dreams. "

" But... "

" I will see you in the morning. " Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's cheek and brushed her hair. It amused her to see Anna desperate to learn more about her rebellion phase but she knew that if she starts answering to all of her questions, the girl will never stop. " I love you. "

Slumping her shoulders, Anna crossed her arms and glared at the ceiling. " You suck. "

The blonde laughed softly as she stood up. " Sily goose... " She turned off the light as she walks out of the room, stopping at the doorway to look at her sister. " I'm not perfect Anna, that's all you need to know. "

" If you were, you'd be boring anyway. " Anna mumbled, rolling on her side to look at Elsa with a teasing smile on her face. " I love you sis. Even if you suck sometimes, I love you to the moon and back. "

Elsa smiled back. " Not more than I do. "

* * *

 **Okay that was chapter 15, finally! I have school and I work during the weekend now, so I'm trying to keep up. I have to work hard if I ever want to become a flight attendant in the futur lol. Plus I'm also working on my other story but I'm not forgetting about you guys.**

 **I want to say thanks for the many suggestions I've got, you will probably recognize some of the suggestions in the futur chapters (for thoses you left prompts and shared their ideas) BTW the Truth or Dare game was a suggestion of _Yeahyo_ and _Guest1411_ THANK YOU! **

**Also to my loyal readers and reviewers, thank you so much for encouraging me to write. It means so much to me :') Don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review to share you point of vew... or if you have more ideas.**

 **Until next time lovely readers. 3**


	16. Saving Anna

**Normal POV.**

Elsa sat in her office chair, taking the few minutes left before her meeting to call Anna. She felt really bad for what she was about to do, knowing that her little sister has been waiting for this day to spend some time with her but she had an emergency at the company to take care of. Meetings filled her schedule since it was a busy week and the only free time she got had to be cut short for another meeting. A few seconds passed and she impatiently tapped her fingers against the cold surface of her desk before a cheerful voice answered, making Elsa wince slightly.

" Haya sis! are you on your way yet? You should hurry or the chocolate cake will melt. " She heard Anna laughing on the other end of the line.

Sighing, she replied. " Anna I- "

" Ms. Arendelle, the manager of Wilder Corp just arrived. He is the last one, everyone is waiting in the meeting room." Tamara announced, entering the office with a folder. " Oh sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later. " She added upon seeing Elsa on the phone but the blonde mentioned for her to come further in.

" Elsa? " Anna asked.

" A moment Anna. " Elsa told her sister, looking up and took the folder from her assistant. " Thank you Tamara. "

" Should I tell them to wait? " Tamara asked. " Your meeting is only supposed to start in a few minutes. "

" I'll be in shortly. " Elsa gathered her paperworks and placed them carefully in her folder before handing them back to the woman, so she can go ahead. She waited until Tamara was out of her office to pick up her phone again. " Anna? "

" Elsa what's going on? Why is Tamara with you? "

" I am at the office. I'm sorry Anna but I can't come today. "

As soon as the words left her mouth, Elsa braced herself for whatever is going to happen and almost immediately, Anna started complaining. " What? But why? Elsa you can't do this to me again, you promised. "

" I know, I know but there is this meeting and I completely forgot about it. "

" Aww but couldn't you tell them you had an emergency? "

" A picnic is not an emergency. "

" But the company is. " The girl mumbled.

" It is. "

" Oh I get it, the company comes first. " The tone of Anna's voice went from cheerful to harsh in a heartbeat which took Elsa by surprise. Does it bother Anna that much? And the girl was not even done yet. " It's not like I wasn't used to it anyway. "

" Hey stop right there, you come first Anna and you know that! "

" Oh come on, we both know that it's a lie and the company will always come first. It's always the company. "

Now Elsa was annoyed, it's not like she asked for a meeting. " If you want to switch with me, I will gladly give you my place and we will see how you handle it but knowing you, I am pretty sure that Arendelle worldwide won't stand a day. "

Anna scoffed. " So you think I can't handle it? "

" It's not like you have showed any interest in the company, have you? " When she got no answer, Elsa continued. " That's what I thought. "

" Fine do whatever you want Ms. Queenie! " Anna raised her voice a tiny bit but it was enough to get a scoff from Elsa.

" I don't appreciate the way you're talking to me missy, do we need a repeat of what happened at the penthouse when you raised your voice at me? "

" You wouldn't dare... "

" Oh yes I would. Now lower your voice and watch your tone when talking to me because you sound like a spoiled brat. "

" Why thank you..."

" Spare me the sarcasm and don't forget that this company is providing for the comfort you have and the roof above your head. "

" Like I don't know that already! " Anna literally yelled in the phone.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose at her tone. " Then stop complaining for goodness sake! You know I'd rather be somewhere else and enjoying my free time instead of being stuck in a meeting but I don't have a choice. And you know why I don't have a choice? "

" Please do tell. "

" It's because of YOU! " She snapped before her brain could register what she said. Only when it did, Elsa realized just how wrong it sounded and the silence that follows made her anxious suddenly. She could hear her sister breathing quickly on the other end but other than that, the girl was silent. " Anna? "

 _Silence..._

" Anna? " Elsa tried again.

" So it's my fault huh? " Her sister finally answered in a low voice, sniffling softly. " Alright I won't bother you then, go to your meeting. I'm sorry. "

" Wait I- "

 _Beep... beep... beep..._

Elsa exhaled loudly when the line ended and dropped her phone on her desk. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

 **Anna's POV.**

I was really disappointed that my picnic with Elsa was canceled once again, I won't deny it because it's the third time we had to cancel it but now that she put me back into my place, I realize that she is right. I know how hard the business can get and yet I was acting like a painful brat without even considering my sister's feelings. And it's not like Elsa was doing this on purpose. So I simply decided to pack everything up once I pocketed my phone in the back pocket of my short and folded the blanket to bring all the stuff back to my car.

" Hey do you need help? " A voice startled me and I swiftly spun around to find a highly attractive boy standing there, chuckling softly. " I've been watching you from afar and you seemed to have troubles. "

" Oh umm I'm fine, thanks. "

" Are you sure? I can help if you want. " He insisted. I was about to refuse again when the sun hat on my head flew with the wind. I groaned in annoyance and quickly dropped my things on the sand, ready to run after it but the boy stopped me. " Let me get it. " He winked.

 _Oh well, what a gentleman._

The boy dashed for the hat and brought it back to me once he successfully caught it. " Thank you, you didn't have to. " I said, taking the hat from him.

" Ah it's nothing, I'm Ryan by the way. " He smiled, bending down to pick up my things. " I'll carry this for you. So... where to? "

" Oh my car is this way. " I allowed him to carry my things until we arrived in the parking lot.

Ryan whistled at the sight of the red convertible that stood before us with the hood still on. " Wow that's your car? "

I nodded. " Yes it was a gift from my sister. "

" Your sister must really love you then. " He hummed, staring longingly at me.

" The feeling is mutual. " I replied simply and took my keys out to unlock the car. While Ryan held the basket of picnic, I walked around to open the trunk. " Come on, you can just put it th- " My words were cut short when I felt something hitting the back of my head. It was really painful but I barely had the time to feel it before I was shoved forward.

" Sorry. " I hear Ryan whisper before he closed the trunk on me and darkness took over... Then nothing.

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

Back at the company, the two hours meeting just ended and Elsa was back into her office exhausted but relieved to finally be done with one thing. At least now she could concentrate on something else. Turning her phone on again, she found no missing call from Anna nor any text message. The girl must be very upset and Elsa wasn't surprised, it comes with the Arendelle stubborness. She was about to call her sister when an email popped on the screen of her computer. She didn't recognize the sender but she still opened the mail. Though what she found nearly made her faint on the spot.

 _" I have your sister "_ An indistinguishable voice spoke as a video played right before her eyes. Anna was on the ground in a dark and filthy place with her back against a single pole and her hands were bounded above her head. Her sister was not blindfolded and she was glaring straight at the camera, she was probably looking at her kidnapper because the look Elsa saw in her eyes was not one of fear but anger. _"_ _If you wish to see her again, I suggest you not alert the cops or she won't be alive for too long. You have twelve hours to gather five millions dollars, this is not a laughing matter. We will be in touch, make one wrong move and your sister will die. "_

" Anna! " Elsa covered her lips to keep herself from screaming as tears pooled in her eyes.

 _" Wanna say something to your dear sister darling? "_ The voice asked Anna, who was still glaring at the camera.

 _" My sister will not give you anything, you can go to hell! "_

 _" Tsk tsk tsk... you're a bad girl and do you know what happens to bad girls like you? "_ Elsa shivered at the tone of the person who was holding her sister, this is not good. _" Bad girls get punished. "_

And just like that, the video ended. Elsa just stared at the black screen in shock and fear. Some sick bastard has her baby sister and she doesn't even know where Anna could be right now or if she is alright. And even though to her, Anna's life is priceless, the bastard who has her is asking her to gather five millions dollars. How is she supposed to do that without having anyone getting suspicious.

" Alright. " She took a deep breath, speaking to herself. " You're Elsa Arendelle and now is the time to prove your sister that she comes first. Nobody needs to know what you do with your money, to hell with them. Anna needs you. "

And with this last thought, Elsa left her office with the bank as her next destination.

 _Let's save the day..._

* * *

" Keep an eye on her, I need to go to the store. " A man told Ryan. He was tall and looks like an olde version of the boy. " She better not be gone when I come back or you're sleeping out in the cold and you can say bye to your meals. "

" I will. "

" See you soon bitch. " He smirked at Anna.

Anna growled upon hearing what she has been called but Ryan nudged her, keeping her from protesting. The man had already slapped her a couple of times when she snapped at him after the recording of the video and now, he dared call her a bitch? She would have gladly knocked his teeth out if she was given the opportunity and if she wasn't stuck to a pole. So as he walked out of the room, she could only watch with pure anger flashing in her eyes.

Only then, Ryan spoke.

" What the hell was that Anna?!" He whispered harshly, mentioning the camera in front of her. " Why did you tell him to go to hell? I told you to stay quiet and do as he says or else he will hurt you. You're only digging yourself into deep troubles. "

Anna snapped her head towards him, making the boy wince at her glare. He swears he caught a glimpse of fire in her eyes for a short second. " I receive orders from no one! And I wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for you, your brother is a dick head! "

" Believe me, if I had a choice I wouldn't have done that. I'm trying to help you- "

" Help me? " She gasped, faking a laugh. " Are you freaking kidding me? I'm stuck to a fucking pole, I'm hungry and your brother ate the sandwiches I prepared for my picnic with Elsa! "

Ryan sighed and digged into her picnic basket to retrieve a piece of cake before holding it in front of her. " There, eat. "

" Not from you, dick head number two. " She huffed, turning her head away.

" I'm helping you Anna, I don't like what my brother makes me do but I can promise you that as long as you do as I say, he won't hurt you more than he did. Just stay calm and we will let you go once we have the ransom. "

" Why are you even listening to him? " She asked, looking at him as if he was nut. " He is mean to you, he treats you like dirt. "

" Billy is the only thing I have left, he is harsh and tough but he is doing this for us. He took care of me since our mom died. "

" What about your dad? "

Ryan turned his back on her and shook his head. " We don't even know where he is. "

" Well I'm sorry about your mom Ryan but your brother is only using you. If he really loves you, he won't make you do the things you don't wish to do. "

" He cares about me. "

Anna scoffed. " He hit you. "

" But he is my brother. "

" Look I lost my parents too and it wasn't always easy with my sister but she sure doesn't treat me like your brother treats you. The way your brother treats you is not what I call love, your are just a spawn in his own game. "

" I don't have to listen to you. "

" But you are listening to me and you know I'm right. You are not a bad guy or you wouldn't feel guilty for kidnapping me, you wouldn't apologized to me like you did earlier. " Anna tried to reason the boy. Ryan kept shaking his head repeatedly as her words sank in. " You are better than him, no? "

" Yes but... "

" Ryan do you want to help me? "

Ryan looked back at Anna unsure but he nodded after a while. " I do. "

" Then let me help you. Call my sister and tell her where we are. "

" I don't know, what about Billy? He is going to kill me if he finds out. "

" He is going to find out. " She agreed. " But he won't kill you, not if we both get out of here now. We need to call my sister and tell her to meet us somewhere safe, she can help. Do you won't to leave in fear with your brother for the rest of your life? Heck I am stuck to a pole and yet you look more miserable than me. "

" I just want it to stop. " He sighed loudly, holding his face in his hands. He didn't even bother denying what she said cause she was right, he does look miserable. He stood up from his spot and paced the room back and forth, thinking about his options. Anna could see how lost he was but she only hoped that he won't take to much time to make up his mind. It might be her only chance to get out while Billy was away. " Alright, I'll do it. "

Anna immediately looked up with a stunned look on her face. " Really? "

" Yeah... " He nodded. " We'll call your sister. "

* * *

 **Elsa's POV.**

3:24 pm.

It's been forty five minutes since I left the bank and I am nervous. I can't help but be anxious as I wait for the phone call to drop the money somewhere, so I can get Anna. I can only wish to be done with this bastard who is holding my sister and get my her back. Anna must be so terrified right now, I swear that if he has laid a finger on my sister or hurt her in any way, I will skin him alive. Anna better be in one entire piece when I have her back. As soon as she will be with me, I will alert the police and I will never rest until they find her kidnapper. This man won't get away that easily.

" Hey! " I nearly screamed at the knock on the window of my car and I had to take a deep breath to recover from the shock. A girl stood next to the car and knocked again and so I slowly opened my window a tad.

" Yes? "

" Hello ma'am! I am selling pastries. " She announced cheerfully.

I shook my head. " No thank you, I don't have time. "

" But my mom made them, they're delicious. You won't regret it. "

 _Oh God..._ I sighed. " Fine, give me whatever you have left. "

The girl happily made me a nice box of several pastries in a record time and handed it to me once she has added a rubban on top of the box. " Thank you. " she smiled at me.

" There you go, keep the change. " I handed her a twenty and her smile only brightened as she walked away.

Though I was soon distracted again by my phone ringing and without looking at the ID, I mindlessly swiped my thumb across the screen to answer it.

" Hello? "

" Elsa! "

" Anna? " I gasped, feeling my heart rate increasing as the seconds passed. I was expecting her kidnapper but I am so relieved to hear her voice. " Where are you? Are you okay? "

" I'm fine. " She spoke rapidly almost out of breath, she sounds like she is running. " You need to pick us up. We escaped, we're near the street close to the park and we're heading to Oaken's place. I think we'll be safe there, hurry up. "

" Wait you escaped? " Upon hearing her saying this, it was like a weight has been lifted from my shoulder. I leaned my head back against the head rest and smiled. " How did you and- who is with you? "

" Ryan is with me... look just pick us up and I'll explain everything. We'll be at Oaken. "

" I'm coming, be careful. I love you. "

" I love you too. " She replied before hanging up.

Dumping my phone on the passenger seat, I started the car and literally floored the accelerator. I can't believe it, Anna escaped and she is okay. I believe I've never been this relieved since the day the doctors told me she was going to make it after her attempt a few months ago. Luckily I was in the area near the park Anna talked about, so Oaken is not far. It took me less than ten minutes to get there and as soon as I parked my car in the parking lot, I dashed for the small restaurant, eager to see her. The ring above the door rang when I stepped in and my eyes frantically started searching for my sister in this busy place full of customers. She must be somewhere.

" Elsa! "

There she is.

I looked up in time to see her running towards me and I opened my arms to greet her in a fierce hug. She almost knocked the wind out of me but that didn't keep me from pulling her in a big hug. A well needed hug. " Snowflake. " I whispered, holding the back of her head in one hand as I leaned back to see her face.

" You came! "

" Of course I came, I was so scared for you, you have no idea. When I saw you in this room, I was scared that you were hurt. "

" Oh my God, I'm so sorry Elsa. I'm sorry for yelling at you on the phone, I'm sorry for being a brat. I love you so much and I thought I will never see you again. "

" Me too. " I cupped her face and pressed my lips to her forehead. " I will always come for you when you need me honey, I can't imagine what I'd do if something happened to you. Are okay? are you hurt somewhere? "

She nodded. " I'm okay. "

" What's that? " I frowned, tracing my finger along the red marks on her left cheek.

" It's nothing. "

" My brother slapped her. " A boy standing a few feet away from us answered.

My first instinct was to bring Anna into my arms while I eyed him curiously. " Who are you? "

The boy kept his eyes downcast and slumped his shoulders. " I kidnapped her. "

" you what?! " I gritted my teeth, ready to strangle him and I successfully managed to make him cower in fear but before I could do anything, Anna jumped in front of me and kept a hand on my chest. " Anna get out of my way. "

" Elsa no! " She shook her head which made me confused. Why is she helping him? " He helped me, his brother is the bad guy. He forced Ryan to kidnap me but he is the one who helped me leaving the filthy place. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ryan. "

" He still kidnapped you. "

" if he doesn't listen to his brother, he gets hit or he sleeps out in the cold without a meal. He is just a victim like me, he needs help and I promised him that you could do something for him. "

" Anna... " I sighed.

" It's okay. " The boy shrugged. " I better go back before he finds out that I'm missing too or he will... whatever, just go. " He starts to walk away.

" Wait. " I called him back and he stopped, spinning around to look at me questioningly. " I can help you. But you need to help me catch your brother, I have good lawyers and we will find a way to help you. "

" Really? You will do that for me? Even after what I did? "

" I'm not happy with what you did, Anna is my sister and you put her life in danger. " I replied in all honesty. I wasn't going to tell him that I was happy with what he did when I was really not. " But you also saved her, so I owe you as much. Do you have a family, aside from your brother? "

" My dad but I don't know where he is. When our mom died, Billy convinced me to run away with him... I was trying to fin our dad but he moved out. "

I nodded. " I will help you. Let's go to my car, we need to report to the police. Are you ready? "

" I'm not sure but I want to do it anyway. It needs to stop. "

I felt Anna's hand slipping into mine and she gave him a small smile. " You'll be okay, Elsa is great and she will get you out of this mess. She is my hero and she can be yours too. "

At this moment, when I saw the smile on her face and heard the words she said with pride, I felt like the best big sister in the world.

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

" Thank you for everything you did Elsa, I've been looking for my sons for so long. " Ryan's father told me while Anna was saying her own goodbye to the boy. The police finally managed to catch Billy and my lawyers also managed to get a hold of their father who was more than happy to hear about Ryan. Father and son were reunited and today they are flying back to Boston, so of course I was happy for them too.

" You're welcome Marc, it was a pleasure to meet you. "

" The pleasure is mine. " He smiled gratefully.

Anna and Ryan came back towards us and I held her close to me. " That's it. Have a nice trip back to Boston. "

" Thank you Anna and sorry again. " Ryan told her before looking at me. " Thank you Elsa for your help. I would never find my dad if it wasn't for you. "

" It's okay, take care Ryan and please, stay humble. You are a great person, I am the one thanking you for bringing me my baby sister back. "

" Yeah she kept complaining and yelling at me. I needed to do something or she would have made me go deaf. " He joked.

" Hey! " Anna scoffed as we laughed. I can really imagine my sister, tied to a pole and yelling non stop.

So we both stayed with Ryan and his father until it was time for them to go and then, it was just me and Anna. " Ah man, it was a long and tiring day. Can you take me home before your meeting? " She asked as we walk back towards my car.

" No. "

" Why? I'm tired. "

I grinned, glancing down at her. " Cause my meeting can wait, let's go to the beach instead. We can watch the sunset, I believe I owe you a picnic huh? "

" Last time I went to the beach for a picnic, I was kidnapped. " She chuckled. " And I thought your meetings are important. "

" Well they are but today I want to take my sister for a picnic because she thinks that our company comes before her and she is wrong. So in order to make her understand that she is more important and will always come first, I'm kidnapping her again for a picnic and she can't say no. "

" Can we have pastries? The ones you got from that girl the other day are so good. "

" Sure. "

" What are we waiting for then? let's go already. " She started running and I slowly catch up with her cause a lady doesn't run in heels right? " I'm driving. "

" I guess you can drive but one scratch on my baby and you're gonna pay for it. "

" Aww I thought I was your only baby. " She pouted, turning around with her hands on her hips.

" Seems like you have competition. "

" I can't believe my competition is a car. " She scoffed. " At least I know that if you were to choose between your car and me, I come first. "

I couldn't help but laugh at her silliness. " You got it sister. "

" Take that baby number two. " She stuck her tongue at my car. " I am number one. "

" You know it's just a car right? "

She huffed. " Still my competition. "

I rolled my eyes and climbed in the passenger seat of my car. Never I would have imagined myself in the passenger seat, much less when the one dfiving is Anna

 _Unbelievable._

* * *

 **There you go, chapter 16. I know I'm a bit late but I still have lots of problem with my internet. Maybe it's time to change my network and switch to another one. A few people PMed me asking if I will stop writing. The answer in NO. With school, I might be a bit behind but I won't stop writing yet.**

 **The kidnapping was another request, so here it is. Nice request by the way :) My next update will be for the story 'Adopted', I will switch between these two stories for the updates.**

 **Thanks to all of you for the reviews and your requests, it's really helping. And it's not the last, thank you!**

 **Until next time, peace lovely reader :')**


	17. Babysitting

**Normal POV.**

" WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! "

" No this is not for you honey, you cannot touch it. " Elsa gently scolded the baby in her lap, taking the paper clutched tightly between his small fingers. " Here's your toy. " She hands him a soft plastic key ring for teething to chew on it. This of course caught his attention but that was before he threw it away and tried to reach for the paper again. " No Andrew, I said no. "

" WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! "

"Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into. " She groaned under her breath while attempting to calm the baby down.

Anna bursted through the doors of Elsa's study with an annoyed look on her face. " Ugh please for goodness sake, can you turn it off? "

" Anna that 'it' is a baby and he has a name. "

" I know, sorry Andy. " She apologized even though the baby couldn't understand her. " But Elsa, it's annoying and I can't finish my homework. " "

" You're only annoyed because I said you couldn't go to this pool party. " Elsa stood up, holding the one year old baby in another attempt to sooth him. " I know that alcohol will be involved, there is no way I'm letting my little siser go. "

" But I won't drink, I'm going cause... "

Elsa turned her head towards the girl with her famous raise of brow on display. " Have I misunderstood or did you just say that you were going? "

" If I say yes, will you allow me to go? "

" No you're not going. "

" Ugh... "

" Why don't you invite Ariel over or another friend over? "

Anna groaned and threw herself on the comfy couch in the sitting area of the study. " She is going on a date with Eric. Olaf is spending the day with his dad and Sven... well you know where he is. "

" What about Snow and Aurora? "

" Snow already has plans for the weekend and Aurora is probably spending the day with her boyfriend. Maybe it's time for me to be in a relationship... " She hummed with a thoughful look on her face.

Elsa deadpanned. " Oh come on, don't be dramatic. I'm not that bad for company. "

" I'm not dramatic, I'm single. " Anna mumbled.

" And underage... "

" I'm not, Ariel has a boyfriend- "

" And Ariel is not my sister. " Elsa cut Anna off, giving her a look that told her that it was only in her best interest if she doesn't retaliate. " If she was, believe me it wouldn't be any different. "

" It's stupid and so unfair. "

" That's right, it's not fair but life is not fair dear sister. Just keep in mind that I'm doing it out of love okay? " Anna slumped her shoulders and pouted. " Hey at least we get to spend the day together, so you can help me with Andrew. "

" Well, you're not wrong. " Anna looked up.

Elsa smiled. " Alright finish your homework first and then you can come down with us. "

" Okayyy..." She stood up from the couch and lazily made her way out of the study.

Elsa smiled when she realized that the baby has stopped crying but on her way out, Anna accidently closed the doors a bit too hard and the noise startled him a bit. Cringing, she expectantly watched the baby when his lower lip started to shiver again and tears were pooling in his big chocolate eyes. _No please, not again._ She silently prayed.

Two seconds later.

" WAAAAAHHHH! "

" Thanks Anna. " Elsa sighed, closing her eyes in the process while thinking about how she got there. " Kristoff you owe me a big one. "

 _ **Flashback**_

It was the weekend and Elsa decided to spend it with Anna instead of going to work since she told her sister not to go to this college pool party. Elsa also took the opportunity to give Gerda and Kai their well-deserved weekend off. For today, she wanted to surprise her little sister with a tour over the Grand Canyon by helicopter but the weather wasn't in her favor today, sadly. And since the girl was still pouting in her room, Elsa decided to make a stop in the gym to work out a little. She was working on her plank exercises when her phone starts to ring.

Kristoff's phone call to be precise.

Wiping her hands on her apron, she picked up her phone and answered. " Hello? "

" Hello Elsa, how is my marvelous friend doing on this beautiful morning? "

 _Marvelous? hmm what does he want now?_

She replied bluntly. " It's raining. "

" Under the weather, I see. "

" What can I do for you Kristoff? I have a sister to get out of her room for breakfast in a few minutes. "

" Okay I really really really need you to give me a service, it's an important task actually. You are responsible and smart, so I know I can trust you with this one. "

Flattered, Elsa grinned. " Of course, what kind of service? "

" Are you good with kids? "

" Kids? I think so, why? "

" Can I drop by real quick? "

Elsa checked the clock, it was almost seven thirty. " Okay, I'll see you in a bit. "

" Yep, see ya. " On these words, Kristoff hung up leaving Elsa confused about this important service. It apprently involves kids or something like that, it's not like she could change her mind anyway. Kristof was on his way to the mansion.

Approximatively twenty minutes later, a shocked Elsa was sitting in her living room with Kristoff who was taking a baby carseat off its' matching stroller while a giggling Anna sat next to him to play with baby Andrew who happened to be the famous service he was talking about on the phone.

" He is so cute. " Anna coed at the baby, earning a smile from Elsa. At least the girl doesn't seem to be pouting anymore... for now. " Can I take him out? "

" Sure. " Kristoff nodded.

" Be careful Anna. " Elsa told her as she unbuckled the baby and gently scopped him up in her arms. Immediately Andrew gleefully kicked his legs, happy to be picked up by this beautiful stranger.

Anna gave her sister a look. " I know how to carry a baby. " She replied, tickling the baby's tummy. Soft giggles could be heard in the living room and Elsa found herself staring lovingly at the scene in front of her.

When Kristoff cleared his throat, she looked back at him. " Sorry you were saying? "

He scratched the back of his head. " Yeah I was saying. I'm supposed to watch my nephew while my cousin is out of town with my mom. Only Sven had a pretty bad fall during training and I need to go to the hospital until my mom catches a plane. "

" Is he okay? " Anna asked worriedly.

" Oh yes, don't worry. He just needs to run a few tests, so I might be there all day and the hospital is not really the best place to watch a baby. " He explained, glancing at Elsa.

" So you want me to watch him? " The blonde asked, understanding his silent request.

" Yeah? " He looked at her hopefully. " I mean yes, that's right. "

Humming to herself, her eyes were back on Anna and her new little friend. She smiled upon hearing her sister laughing at Andrew's babbling, she was a natural with children no matter how old they are. The two seem to get along just fine and maybe having a baby here will keep Anna out of her room. " Alright. '"

" Really? " Kristoff asked in disbelief.

" Mhmm. " Elsa nodded.

" Thank you Elsa, you're my savior. " He sigh in relief and jumped out of his seat to give her a big bear hug. " Thank you so much, I owe you one. "

Elsa chuckled. " That you do. "

He quickly ran out of the mansion to get Andrew's carseat along with his bag for the day and handed everything to Elsa with the instructions she needed to know before leaving for the hospital. When the blonde came back in the living room, Anna was standing in the middle with a big smile on her face.

" What's with the smile? "

" Nothing. I just love you so much. "

This took Elsa by surprise since the girl was not happy with her a few minutes ago, though she's not going to complain now. " I love you too Snowflake. " She smiled.

" Can you take him? I need to get something in my room, I'll be back. "

" Of course. " Elsa took the baby and Anna managed to hide her smirk as she quickly climbed the stairs. Elsa playfully bounced Andrew in her arms but his face suddenly scrunched up and weird noises came from the lower part of his small body. More precisely his diaper. When a certain smell reached Elsa's nostrils, the blonde finally understood why Anna disappeared in a flash. _Tricky girl!_ " That's not nice Anna! " She yelled.

" Payback for the party sis! " Anna yelled back from upstairs.

Elsa rolled her eyes and grabbed the diaper bag. Time for a change.

 _ **End of the flashbakck.**_

" Open up for the airplane! " Elsa coed at Andrew, lifting the spoon in front of him. The baby opened his mouth without a fight and let out a satisfied hum. " Good boy. "

Who could have imagine Elsa Arendelle, the most respected woman in the business world and CEO of Arendelle Worlwide babysitting? That's crazy.

" Oh man, how can he eat that? " Anna asked. Her face scrunched up at the sight of the baby eating every spoonful of that white substance Elsa fed him. She couldn't comprehend how Andrew could like whatever healthy homemade recipe her big sister cooked for him, he actually likes it a lot and the little guy was always greedy for the next spoon. On the other hand, Anna has opted for a grilled cheese club sandwich.

" You know, white bean puree is high in fiber, iron and protein. It's really good for your health. "

" I was expecting you to say something like that. "

Elsa grinned. " You never complained as a baby and I recall your favorite being carrot yam puree. "

" Really? " Anna dropped her fork and looked at Elsa as if she has just grown another head. Like... that couldn't have been her, Elsa has to be kidding. " Carrot puree? Me? "

" Yes, you craved for it. "

" Seriously? "

" Mhm... I still don't get how you went from loving it to hating it. "

" Meh maybe an allien took control of me. "

Elsa chuckled, feeding te baby another spoon. " Perhaps your baby self liked to eat healthy. "

" Nah it was definitely an alien. " Anna waved a hand dismissively. " An alien who loves carrot yam puree that is. Oh my God, Kristoff might be an allien too!"

" What? "

" I mean he loves carrots! And Sven too! "

Elsa gave a small laugh to her sister's silliness, she didn't even bother say anything about it, now she was used to Anna talking non-sense. There are things Anna says that you shouldn't start trying to understand or you will have a headache. That girl...

* * *

" Anna? " Elsa called out, walking out of her study.

Since the baby was getting fussy, Anna wandered around the mansion to look for some toys for Andrew. She got the good idea to look in her old nursery and her efforts weren't in vain cause she found a chest with all her old toys in perfect conditions, so she excitedly took the baby to show him what she found. It's been a while though and even though Elsa appreciates the silence sometimes, she also knows that a silent house with kids is not really good. She just wanted to check on them to see if Anna wasn't having troubles.

" Anna? " She called again. Small noises from the kitchen caught her attention and she quickly headed there. " Oh. My. God! " Her mouth dropped when she found Anna's cupboard of snacks open with a few bags of candy scattered all over the counter. Andrew was sitting on the island, munching on a colorful marshmallow while Anna has taken a seat on a stool with a bag of ships in her hands.

The girl looked up with an innocent smile on her face and oddly, Andrew did the same as if knowing they were in some sort of trouble. " Elsa, hi. "

" So this is where you were both hiding. "

" Not hiding, we wanted snacks. "

" I can see that. Is Andrew eating what I think he is eating? "

" What do you think he is eating? "

 _Innocent question..._

Elsa sighed. " He is a baby, you shouldn't give him candies. "

" Oh come on, just a candy won't hurt. "

" Still... "

" But he gave me the puppy look, how can I say no? Plus I gave him something soft, I don't think a marshmallow or two can do any harm. " Anna replied.

" Don't try to find excuses. "

Anna gently took the baby in her arms and held him up in front of her to face Elsa. " Don't be mad at Anna. " She spoke in a baby voice to make it seem like Andrew was the one speaking.

" And why shouldn't I be mad? " Elsa played along, placing her hands on her hips.

" Cause she loves you a lot. "

" I love her a lot too. "

" And Anna is very very sorry. "

" Is she? "

Anna poked her head out from behind Andrew and nodded. " Yeah. " She spoke in her normal voice again. Elsa raised a brow and glanced at the baby again. " Speaks well for a one year old. "

" Smart baby. " Anna giggled.

" Muh-Wow! " Andrew clapped his hands happily, his treat flying out of his hand and directly at Elsa. " Huh? " He cocked his head in wonder when it stuck to the front of her top. The blonde cringed lightly at the spit covered candy.

Anna gasped. " Oh my God! You said it, you said marshmallow! "

Andrew looked back and forth between Anna and the piece of marshmallow still stuck to Elsa's top before pointing a finger at it. " Muh-Wow? "

" Elsa he said marhmallow! I've been trying to teach him how to pronounce it and he did. He did! " The girl beamed at the baby and scooped him up in a hug, peppering his cheeks with kisses.

" I can see that. " Elsa replied, taking the candy off her top and threw it away. She passed a small towel under the water and started to clean Andrew's face which was all sticky now. She was ready to give her sister a good lecture about giving candies to a baby but honestly, how can you stay mad at such a cute duo.

" This is the first word I taught him. "

" It doesn't surprise me, your first word was also related to food. "

" Humor me please. " Anna grinned.

" Your first word was baba and I'm sure it's because you were always hungry. "

Anna grinned. " Heh food is my last name. " Shaking her head, Elsa took the treats away and put everything back in the cupboard before locking it. Anna's eyes widened and she let out an audible gasp. " Wha-what are you doing? "

" This stays close until further notice. " Elsa also took the key of the cupboard with no intention to give it back to her sister. Anna's mouth dropped when the blonde walked away with the key, probably to hide it somewhere and came back with a bright smile on her face. " Okay, one thing done at least. "

" Elsa? "

" Hmm. " Elsa smiled at her sister, not failing to notice the faint scowl on her face. " What is it? "

" You did not just lock my cupboard... "

" Oh sugar, I did. " She confirmed. " Now... "

Elsa scooped Andrew up from the island and ushered her sulking sister out of the kitchen and towards the living room where she noticed the chest of toys Anna has found earlier. She gently sat the baby down on the soft blanket she has drapped on the rug earlier and handed him a few blocks.

" Hey what are you doing? We were good in the kitchen. " Anna asked incredulously.

Elsa ignored her and pointed at the rug. " You both stay here and play nicely while I clean the mess you made or else Gerda won't be happy when she'll see the kitchen. "

" I can clean. "

" No. " She shook her head. " Stay with him and keep him entertained, I'll be quick. "

" Are you serious? It's not fair, I'm not a baby. " Anna shots her a 'are you kidding?' look.

" Well sometimes you're as mishievous as a toddler, so stay with Andrew. "

" Yes mother. " She said, her tone laced with a playful sarcasm

Elsa smirked. " Be good babies. "

As she walked away, Anna grimaced at the nickname given to them and looked down at the baby playing with the blocks on the rug. She couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look Andrew was giving her. " Muh-wow? " The cute baby babbled, pointing at the direction Elsa has disappeared.

" Don't worry buddy, we will find the key. " She winked playfully at Andrew.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Elsa was done with the kitchen but something was bothering her. The silence... She could hear Anna and Andrew in the living room a few minutes ago but now, nothing. When she found the living room empty and the toys still laying around, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. What part of 'stay here and play nicely' Anna doesn't get?

 _That girl really has an issue with following instructions._

" Okay where are they hiding now? " She whispered to herself. Since it was raining outside, she knew there was no way Anna would have gone out. Well yes she would because she likes playing and running around in the rain but she would never do it with a baby. Thinking about a place in particular, she climbed up the stairs to check in her sister's room first but found it empty. She continued down the hallway, passed her own room when something made her take a step back. " I am one hundred percent sure that the door was closed. " She hummed.

Something in her guts told her to go inside and that's what she did, she walked in. To her surprise, the key of Anna's cupboard she has carefully placed in the drawer of her nightstand was gone too. Sneaky _..._ The blonde thought, annoyed.

Walking back downstairs, she headed straight into the kitchen. " How in God's name... " She gasped, seeing the cupboard of treats unlocked but there was no Anna nor Andrew in sight. How could Anna be so quick? Elsa was in the kitchen just two minutes ago.

 _Okay where can they be now?_

Elsa was quickly getting impatient as she walked out of the kitchen to look around the mansion. At the same time, she was trying to imagine what she would do the mischievous girl that is her sweet sister once she finds her. Because she will find her. A good fifteen minutes later, she was back upstairs for a second check and that's when she heard a voice speaking softly. And it was coming from the master bedroom, the one their parents still occupied almost one year ago. Elsa slowly walked towards the room she never dared putting a foot in since her parents died, making sure not to make a sound. There was a small gap at the door allowing her to see in the room and when she peeked in, she saw Anna laying on the bed, starring at the family portrait on the wall across from her. Curled up next to her was a sleepy looking Andrew who seems to be sort of amazed by the necklace around her neck.

The sight melted Elsa's heart. How adorable.

" You're such a cutie, you know that? " Anna spoke in a soothing voice, as she played with his blonde baby hair. " You kinda look like Kristoff. Of course, you're not grumpy like him but you look like your uncle. "

The baby blinked when finger rested on his nose and she laughed softly.

" People think I look like mama but I think Elsa is actually the one looking like her. " Elsa heard Anna speaking. It wasn't really loud but it was loud enough for her to hear. Silently, she sat on the floor where Anna couldn't see her and listened. " I mean I have her hair but Elsa has everything else. Don't you think I'd look like papa if I had a mustache? "

" I'd like to see that. " Elsa whispered, trying to hold a chuckle as Anna continued.

" Elsa has the same eyes, same look and same smile as our mom. I bet she would be a great mother too. She has been one for me the past few months and believe me, it's not always fun but it's nice. I like it better when she is my playful sister though, she is pretty cool. " She paused one second. " I will always be grateful because I have the best big sister in the world... even when she acts like an annoying mom sometimes. "

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes. " Why thanks. Now that I know that, I'll be even more annoying. " She told herself.

" Elsa is brave like Joan. Oh did I tell you about Joan of arch yet? I'll introduce you sometimes, she is a strong figure for women, she was daring and... "

After that, Elsa stopped listened and tried her best not be overwhelmed by her sister's point of view about her.

Anna kept talking, unaware of her sister sitting on the floor outside of the room. Elsa was getting emotional. If only Anna knew the impact of her words. She was not at all insulted by Anna comparing her to their mother but impressed that her baby sister thought so high of her. It was an honor to be compared to such a beautiful person as Idun, Elsa also admired their mother and her graceful way to handle things, her vision of life. Idun was truly a model. As Elsa kept replaying the words in her head, she finally noticed the new silence again and when she peeked in the room again, Anna was no longer talking to Andrew.

In fact, the two were both asleep now in the middle of the big bed. Gathering her thoughts, Elsa went to tuck them comfortably and adjusted Andrew's small body next to Anna. she saw the dried tears at the corner of her sister's eyes and gently wiped them. She placed a soft kiss there before whispering into her ear. " You make me the best big sister Snowflake, it's you. "

" Elsa? " Anna blinked at the sound of her voice and flashed Elsa a smile.

" Did the little one wear you out? "

Anna glanced down at Andrew all cuddled up against her. " I think I wore him out with my stories. " She chuckled tiredly. The sleeping baby had his small thumb in his mouth and she blindly searched around them for the pacifier, switching it with his thumb once she's found it.

" I heard you, you know? "

" Did ya? "

Elsa smiled, nodding slightly. " I didn't know I was an annoying mom. "

" I also said you were the best big sister, don't forget this part. "

" Of course not. "

" Stay? " Anna asked, her eyes closing again. Elsa didn't reply but she felt a weight on the bed next to her and just the feeling of her big sister next to her brought a smile to the girl's face. A barely visible smile but it was here nonetheless.

If you just lean in a little bit closer.

Instead of living the room, Elsa decided to sit on the chair in the corner of the room to read a book. She couldn't wait for the two monsters to wake up.

And she still have to find an appropriate punisment for disobeying her earlier. And who knows? Maybe Elsa just wants to annoy her sister...

* * *

 **That's it, chapter 17. I finally found the time to update! Thank you for the nice messages you left, you can PM me anytime and I'll reply to you as soon as I can.**

 **Tell me what you think about this new update. If you have suggestions too, I'm all ears.**

 **Till the next time, peace lovely readers :D**


	18. Elsa's date

**Hello guys, I'm back!**

 **I'm so sorry!**

 **Like I told some of my followers by PM, around the last time I updated, someone stole all my stuff when I was visiting another island of French Polynesia! My bags, my phone, tablet and I had two laptops at the time and the two of them were stolen as well. I never found them. For two months I was depressed, literally... I tried to go to the cyber in the area to log in all my accounts like facebook, instagram and fanfiction, they all have different passwords with numbers and all my passwords were in my tablet... which was stolen as well. I could remember my facebook account and email but the rest, I could NOT remember... My passwords were all difficult. I kept trying but I got the words and numbers mixed up and I was getting nowhere. I was going crazy. Anyway with what happened, I had to get back on my feet because I was a real mess after that. So my boyfriend told me to take a break, which I did and when I got better, I found my first job on a cruise ship. So I was traveling a lot in the islands of French Polynesia and I was very busy but it was hard for me not to write. Really hard! I tried to log in my accounts from time to time whenever I had the internet but my passwords were still mixed up. I felt like I was letting you down, I think I kinda did but I really did not mean it. My boyfriend bought me a new laptop last month... I had to ga back to zero, it was really depressing. I missed writing and he kept telling me to try to log in again, maybe I will be able to remember something. I was convinced that it will be a fail attempt again, so I gave up... completely.**

 **But one day,** **I made myself a new email account and just when I was about to accept the fact that my last account will soon be a memory, I decided to give it one last try. I wrote my email which I could perfectly remember and then I tried one last attempt for the password. I told myself, this is the very last time that I try. I was honestly expecting another failed attempt. But to my biggest surprise, it worked! Thanks God, it worked! I was sure it wouldn't work but here I am, I'm back. I am so sorry and I know you all needed an explanation. I'm sorry for making you think that I let you down. I never wanted to stop writing! Heck I was crying in joy because I managed to log in again. It's been a long long time, I wouldn't be surprised if you're mad at me. But I'm deeply sorry!**

* * *

Our two favorite sisters were calmly eating their nice dinner in the dining room after a long day. Anna was so tired from cheerleading practice that she was not far from sleeping in her plate. Not to mention that Elsa kept her this afternoon at the office, so she can finish her homework instead of having a good nap. She was trying to keep her head from dropping as she listened to Elsa talking about the company. She was really trying...

" Someone is sleepy. " Elsa used her fork to clink it against her cup of wine, trying not to laugh when her sister's head wobbled to the side.

Anna shook her head rapidly and blinked. " Huh? What happened? "

" I said that someone is sleepy. "

" Are you? " She asked innocently, earning a roll of eyes from the blonde.

" Nope but you sure are. "

Elsa smirked when Anna sighed and gave her an apologetic look. " Sorry sis, I'm so tired. "

Suddenly Anna was happy that Elsa made her do all her homework earlier, because she was too tired to deal with it now.

" It's fine, I know you had a hard time during practice. Why don't you go take a shower and then go to sleep. "

" Actually I think I need a hot bath. " Anna was out of her chair within the next second, ready to go.

" I'll go and take a shower myself and I'll see you later. " Elsa told her, copying her move.

" Okay. "

Anna was almost gone when she heard Elsa calling out. " Oh Anna! "

The girl stopped in her track and looked over her shoulder " Yeah? "

" Sleep with me? "

" Don't need to say it twice " The girl smiled widely.

" Your room or mine? "

" Yours. "

" We have a deal. " Elsa smirked. " See you in my room snowflake. And please, don't fall asleep in the tub again, you nearly gave me a heart attack the other day. "

Anna blushed furiously, remembering when she fell asleep in her tub... That night Elsa was waiting for Anna, so they could finally leave for the restaurant but the girl was taking to much time in the bathroom that she felt the need to check on her. When Elsa found her sleeping in her bathtub, she literally jumped in the water and yanked her sister out of the bathtub. Anna never heard the end of the scolding that night.

" Not happening again. "

" Thank you very much. " Elsa chuckled, watching as her sister disappeared in a flash out of the dinning room.

That night after she was done with her bath, Anna put on a pair of shorts and a Arendelle High sweatshirt. She grabbed her phone and charger before heading out of her room and towards her big sister's bedroom. When she got there, Elsa was just finishing a conversation on the phone.

" Hey you're here. " Elsa smiled, putting her phone down on the nightstand.

Anna jumped in the big bed and quickly slipped under the covers. " Yep. You're not done with your shower yet. " She noticed.

" No. " Elsa sighed, sitting on the bed and facing her sister. " I got an important phone call, but now I'm ready to take my shower. "

" Oh does it have something to do with the company? "

" You can say that. "

" Is everything okay? " Anna asked curiously, trying to stifle a yawn.

" Yes snowflake, don't worry. Everything is fine and I think it's past someone's bedtime. "

The girl snorted. " You know, I still think that this bedtime thing is really stupid. I mean... I'm a grown up jeez. "

" Oh please... let's be honest, this is actually your sleeping routine. I've been living here with you for a few months now to know that you sleep around this hour, I just made it your bedtime while we were at it. And you never complained before I officially voiced it. "

" Goodnight dear sister. " Anna huffed, throwing the blanket over her head. It was just useless to argue about this, Elsa always wins anyway.

" Oh come on, what happened to our goodnight hug? " Elsa slowly pulled the blanket down. The blonde couldn't help but laugh when she came face to face with two eyes glaring at her. " I'm teasing you snowflake. "

" You're so annoying sometimes. "

" But you love me. "

Anna grinned. " yeah I do and so do you. "

" That I do. " Elsa laughed, bending down to hug her sister. " Goodnight sis, sweet dreams. "

" Thank you, don't be long. "

" I'll be quick. " Elsa nodded, placing a kiss on her sister's forehead before heading towards her bathroom.

Just when Anna started to doze off, she heard a beeping sound coming from Elsa's phone on the nightstand. She lazily grabbed it to give it a look and she could see a message coming from a certain William Newell.

 _Let's call it a date then. I will be more than happy to meet you at the Lotus restaurant on Wednesday. See you there my darling. -_ William Newell

Anna stared at the message with a grin on her face and quickly tapped on the screen of Elsa's phone to make it look like it was unseen. Then she put the device back on the nightstand and went back to sleep as if nothing happened, though not without a note in her head... _Elsa has a date._

* * *

During lunch time, Anna who was kinda busy with her laptop sat on the fresh green grass under a tree in the huge garden of the school. Across from her was Ariel and Olaf, they were both playing guessing games and at the same time eating their lunch.

" So is pikachu's name pikachu because he says pikachu or does he say pikachu because his name is pikachu? "

" Olaaaaff... why can't you ask normal questions that won't give me a headache? " Ariel whined.

" Cause it wouldn't be funny. "

" How am I supposed to know that? Don't you have another question? " She asked.

" Okay " The boy laughed, trying to think of a good one. " Alright I have another one. Are oranges named orange because they're orange or is orange called orange because the oranges are orange? " He asked rapidly.

Ariel looked a bit annoyed this time. " Okay I'm done. "

" Whaaaat? "

" Why do you always have to ask questions like that? "

Olaf smirked " Because? "

" Duh do you even know the answer? "

" Nope. "

" Ugh seriously? " Ariel gasped.

" But I'm pretty sure the oranges are called orange because of the color. "

" So the fruit got his name from the color? "

" Yep. " He nodded firmly before questioning his answer. " Actually no. I think that the orange color is called orange because of the oranges. "

" So if your theory is true, the color got its' name from the fruit? "

" Yes! "

Ariel looked convinced for a moment. " It would make sense... but then again, some oranges are green in other countries. "

" Well that's true... now I'm confused. "

" I give up. " The girls threw her hands in the air.

Olaf agreed, he didn't know the answer either. What was he thinking? He turned towards Anna and shifted to sit next to her with Ariel following suit, both of them now interested about what their silent friend has been doing. She was really concentrated on whatever she was doing right now.

" Hey there, what's up? "

" The sky. " Anna replied jokingly without looking up from the screen of her laptop. She was on facebook, looking at the pictures of a brunette man who by the way looked tall and very handsome with his jet black hair cut into a stylish pompadour haircut. It was a new trend lately and it looked very good on men when well done. He had dark green eyes, which suit him well. " So that's you. " Anna mumbled.

" Ooh... " Ariel chirped in, moving to look at the screen. " Who is this hottie? "

" This man is William Newel. "

" Is he some kind of model or what? "

" This is Elsa's date. "

Both Ariel and Olaf gasped. " Elsa has a date? "

" Yeah they have a date tomorrow. I just wanted to check and see who he was. "

" You mean she really has a date? "

" Yes that's what I said Olaf! Stay focus! "

" Wait. " Olaf shook his head confused. " You don't know him? Elsa never introduced him? "

" Well she doesn't even know that I know about their date. " Anna grinned. " I know I've heard his name at the company or something. I just wanted to make sure that my sister is not dating a psychopath. "

Olaf smiled knowingly. " So you are stalking your sister's boyfriend. "

" Elsa would do the same if it was me, if not worse. "

" Right! " Ariel nodded in agreement. Her own sister did the same with Eric, so she can totally feel Anna. " And how do you feel about Elsa having a boyfriend? "

Anna shrugged. " I don't like sharing my sister but it doesn't mean she can have a boyfriend huh? It's not like I'm jealous anyway. "

" Oh really? " Ariel raised a brow at her best friend, knowing Anna after all these years. " Said the girl who hated Hans for stealing her sister away huh? "

" Hey it's not the same. " Anna complained, pouting slightly. " Hans was a jerk. I was only offended that at the time, my sister would rather hang out with a jerk than me, her own sister. I mean I know we were in a cold phase but jeez... He was a jerk to me! Even if I was totally mad at Elsa, I wouldn't hang out with a jerk who is bullying my sister. "

" Okay okay I'm sorry... " Ariel held her hands up in surrender. " Hans is a jerk and you just don't like to share Elsa, got it. "

" Wow that's a lot of girls there... " Olaf said almost in awe as he stared at the many pictures of the man posing with women.

The girls looked back at the screen and Anna frowned at one of the pictures of the man at a party with two women sitting on his lap. And there were so many pictures like these. Looks like he likes to party.

" And this is Elsa's boyfriend. " Ariel states, sounding really surprised.

" Hmm... apparently. "

" Where is the date? "

" Lotus restaurant I think. "

Olaf cheered happily. " So we're going to the Lotus tomorrow! "

" What? " Anna gasped.

Ariel rolled her eyes at her. " Oh puh-lease... it's not like you didn't plan on spying on them. I know you well enough. " When Anna didn't answer, she knew she was right. " I thought so... "

* * *

" Wow so fancy, going somewhere sis? " Anna asked when Elsa entered her room dressed in a white bodycon midi dress that hugged her curves, not too tight though. It fits her just perfectly and she sure was elegant in this dress with her striking platinum hair put in a bun. Her make up was nicely done as always.

Elsa walked over to her sister's desk with a smile on her face and stood there with her hands on her hips. " I have a meeting for the company. "

" A meeting dressed like this? "

" It's at a restaurant, I thought it was decent? "

Anna couldn't agree more. " Oh it's definitely decent, he will definitely like it. " She gave two thumbs up.

" He? " The blonde frowned, giving the girl a look.

Anna immediately realized her her mistake and she quickly covered it. " I mean they! THEY will like it... I was only thinking that any man would find you stunning in this dress, that is of course if you had a date. But since it's not a date... "

" Thank you sis, I take it as a compliment. "

" That's true. " The girl winked.

" Alright, enough of that. I'll go now, Kai is waiting downstairs. "

" Okay enjoy your night, I have a project to finish for history and then I'll go to bed. "

 _Lie lie lie lie..._ Anna could hear the voice in her head.

" Alright, I will give it a look when I come back. "

" You don't have to. "

Elsa walked around the desk and slided a finger un her sister's chin, tilting it up. " I know. " She responds before bending down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. " Be good okay? And don't stay up too late. "

" Yep, see you tomorrow Elsa. "

" Goodnight Snowflake, I love you. "

" Love you too. " Elsa replied, giving Anna a hug before she took her leave.

Though as soon as the door closed behind Elsa, Anna rushed into her closet to put on nice clothes. Then she took her phone and dialed Ariel's number.

" Hey Arendelle. " Ariel picked up her phone.

" Hello Red, are you guys ready? "

" Yep, we're in the neighborhood. "

" Okay I'm coming. "

* * *

" Okay guys... once we're inside, be careful not to attract people's attention " Anna said, seeing that they were not far from their destination. She quickly glanced at Olaf and strangely Ariel was doing the same from the backseat.

" What? " The boy scoffed, noticing the looks. " Why are you looking at me? "

Ariel raised a brow at him. " You know what. "

" Okay okay I got it, I'm sorry if the other day I was distracted by a butterfly. I promise I won't get distracted this time. "

" Good. "

" It's here. " Anna announced happily as she drove into the parking lot of the restaurant. It was a bit crowdy though.

Olaf scanned the area from the passenger seat. " You can park there, it's available. "

" Ah thanks buddy, finding a place in a crowded parking lot is not my fort. "

" I can tell, you didn't notice that it was free even if it was right before your eyes. "

" Like I said, it's not my fort. "

" Nothing is your fort Anna... " Ariel said from the backseat, thinking a moment before adding. " Maybe except eating. "

" And getting in trouble? " Olaf chirped in.

Anna rolled her eyes, as she carefully parked her car. " Very funny guys... should I remind you that most of the time , WE all got in trouble together? "

" Yeah I know right? That's why we are still friends. We stick together through thick and thin. " Ariel winked.

" Our friendship is dangerous. " Anna joked.

They all laughed as they got out of the car, while Olaf arranged his hair one last time. Anna locked the car once he was done, and they all started to head towards the restaurant. They sure were all excited to go and spy on Elsa's date. But of course that was before they came face to face with a man who was making his way towards them. A man really familiar to all of them, mostly Anna.

" Kai... " Olaf breathed out, only loud enough for the three of them to hear.

Anna ans Ariel really felt like rolling their eyes at the moment.

" Oh come on, the fun didn't start yet and we're already screwed. " Ariel mumbled annoyingly.

The man stopped directly in front of the kids and cleared his throat, crossing his arms in front of him. Anna tried to offer a sheepish smile but the man firmly shook his head and frowned. They were definitely... ugh wait, what was the word Ariel used? Ah yeah, screwed. They were screwed.

" Kai. " Anna finally spoke, trying to put on a brave face. She puffed out her chest and looked directly into his eyes. " What a coincidence to see you here huh? it's a beautiful night, isn't it. So we thought that it would be good for us to... you know, we thought it was good to... "

" Good to? " Kai asked.

" Breath some air! " Olaf quickly added. Anna internally groaned and Ariel deadpanned.

 _So lame Olaf, so lame..._

Anna eventually nodded before flashing another bright smile. " Ah yeah, that's right! We needed fresh air and I think that we've had enough fresh air for now, right guys? "

" Yeah! " Ariel nodded enthusiastically " So we're just gonna go now. "

Kai shook his head once again and pointed a finger towards the black SUV.

" You re not going anywhere Miss Anna, I will go into the restaurant and I need all of you to get in the car and wait for me to come back. "

" Alone hopefully. " Anna said with a small voice.

" With your sister of course. "

" Kai I can explain wha- "

" You will explain it to your sister Miss Anna, I am sorry but you know better, don't you? "

Anna slumped her shoulder but nodded in understanding. " Alright, we'll wait. "

" Thank you miss. " Kai answered. Anna and the kids started walking towards the car when Kai called them once again. " Wait. "

" Yes Kai? " Anna quickly looked back, hoping Kai would tell them to leave and forget about what just happen.

" I meant this car. " He pointed the opposite way, where the Arendelle black SUV was parked. " And I will take your key please. "

Anna sighed heavily and walked back towards Kai to hand her the key of her car before getting in the SUV with her friends. They all sat in the back and watched silently as Kai walked into the restaurant. None of them made a sound, except maybe for Ariel's fingers drumming against the door. A few minutes passed and the front door of the restaurant finally opened, revealing Elsa. She looked annoyed and maybe a bit mad as she walked towards the SUV with Kai and her supposed to be date William Newel in tow.

" If we die today, know that I was happy to serve by your side my friends. I will never forget you. " Olaf muttered.

The girls did chuckle at his small joke, only Olaf could joke in moments like this. But the smile on their face faded as soon as the door of the car opened. Elsa glared at the kids but the glare lasted a bit longer when she met her little sister's eyes. The kids got out of the car one by one to stand in front of the tall blonde.

" Hi Elsa. " Anna gulped. " How was your date? "

" Hello dear little sister, what a nice surprise. " Elsa crossed her arms in front of her. " Would you tell me what are you doing here when you are supposed to be at home? "

" Check on you? "

" Check on me? "

" Uh huh... I mean this William guy is handsome but- "

" Wait. " Elsa stopped her. " You know him? "

 _Shit shit shit shit..._

Anna grimaced. " No. "

" Anna! "

" Okay, okay. I saw his text on your phone the day I slept in your room. I just wanna to see if you were doing okay on your date, that's all. He said you were having a date. " She quickly explained. " I just want to make sure he's not a jerk. "

As much as Elsa was annoyed with her sister, she couldn't hide the fact that it warmed her heart to know that Anna was worry about her dating a guy.

" Oh dear, I have too much respect for your sister to date her. " William spoke, smiling at Anna. " And I'm not a jerk, I like women but I respect them. "

" Yeah you show them respect by letting them sit on your lap? " Ariel mumbled.

" Stalking my facebook account huh? That's fine who hasn't done this. " He chuckled. " I like having fun, that's all. "

" And you did say in your text that it was a date. " Anna reminded him.

" I was just playing with her when I called our meeting a date. I mean who wouldn't want a date with Elsa Arendelle right? " He winked at Elsa who rolled her eyes back at him. " But you know, it was truly just a meeting. "

" A meeting? At a restaurant? " Anna deadpanned.

Willam shrugged. " Does it have to be in a meeting room? I think it's boring. "

" Right! Sooo boring. " Anna nodded in agreement. " So you two are not dating? "

" No we aren't. " Elsa replied simply. " And I will deal with you when we go back home. "

" Okaayyy... "

" Now about you two. " She glanced at Olaf and Ariel. " Do your parents know where you are? "

" No. " Both Ariel and Olaf replied.

" Where do they think you are? And I want the truth. "

" Your house? " Ariel said hesitantly.

Elsa raised a brow at them. " Is that a question or an answer? "

" I mean your youse. " The girl repeated firmly this time. " For study. "

" Alright so if I understand, you told your parents that you were going to study at our house and Anna would have taken you back right after that as if nothing happened? "

" Yeah. "

William laughed lightly from behind Elsa. " That would have been genius if you didn't get caught. "

" I don't think your statement is appropriate. " Elsa glared at him. " Tell them that they were right while you're at it. "

He shook his head, sliding his hands into his pocket. " Sorry, not good guys. "

" Just when I thought he was funny. " Ariel sighed.

" Hey I am funny, I just learned not to piss Elsa off. "

" Which you should also learn. " Elsa told the kids.

Anna and her friends did not reply to that, they just stared at the ground. They should all know better not to piss Elsa off.

" Well it was nice a talking to you around this short, yet nice dinner Elsa. " William cleared his throat to interrupt the awkward silence. " I will meet your at your office tomorrow to sign our contract. "

" Please do, sorry again for this unexpected visit. "

" Ah kids gonna be kids, just be grateful that they're safe. Been there and done that, so I know what I'm saying, at least you have a sister to make sure you're dating a good man. "

" Good point! " Anna chirped in, ignoring Elsa's annoyed look.

" Goodnight William. " Elsa told him. " Drive safely. "

" Thank you, goodnight. "

Everyone watched him leave and Anna really started to appreciate the guy. He was handsome but above all, he was nice.

" He's kinda cool. " Olaf spoke for the first time since Elsa showed up.

" Alright! " Elsa took a deep breath and straightened her back, looking at all the kids. " Kai will take Olaf and Ariel back to their house and I will call your parents to explain your little escapade. "

" Oh do you have to do that Elsa? It's my fault, we're all sorry okay?. " Anna said, not wanting her friends to get in trouble because of her. " You can ground me all you want but don't call their parents. "

Ariel and Olaf frowned, so did Elsa. " I'm sorry Anna but I am responsible of you and if I was Ariel or Olaf's parents, I would want to know where my kids really are. "

" But- "

" Next time you should all think twice before doing what you've done. " Elsa sighed, having none of it. " I am not even mad at you for spying on me, I am annoyed but not mad. However I am mad because you took your car and drove it all the way here without a license. We had a deal Anna, I gave you the car as your birthday gift but you were not allowed to drive it until you get your license. "

" I know but- "

" Anna please... I know you can drive, I know you are working hard to get your license but you don't have it yet. "

" Almost. "

" Almost is not yet Anna, it's not. "

Anna nodded defeated. " Okay, I understand. But do you really have to call their parents. "

" Yes. "

And that was it. Elsa was firm on that one, she was not going to let it slide. She thought that if the roles were reversed, she would also like to know where Anna was, so Ariel and Olaf's parents deserved to know the truth.

" It's okay Anna, don't worry. " Olaf told his friend, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's not like you forced us to come. "

" Yeah. " Ariel agreed. " We're all in the same boat, we stick together remember? "

" I told you our friendship is dangerous. " Anna laughed lightly. The kids knew they were in trouble but at least they were in trouble together.

As Elsa dialed Ariel's father's number, she couldn't help but hear their small talk. She didn't know if she found their friendship cute or whatever, she was pretty confused when looking at them laughing about it. It was not a laughing matter right? So why does she find it weirdly cute?

One day, these kids will seriously make her go crazy.

* * *

Finally Elsa decided to take all of Anna's electronics from her for two weeks, she was only allowed to use Elsa's laptop for her homework, no sleepover for two weeks also and Anna had to go with Elsa at the company right after school for one entire month to help with the paperwork. Even if Elsa wasn't really going to give her sister hard tasks, she did know that Anna gets bored easily at the office and watching her sister dramatically pouting like a miserable puppy was good enough for a grounding.

" Elsa when are we going home? " Anna asked, as she sat on her sister's floor in front of her desk. She was so bored and it was only the second day of her punishment.

Elsa looked up from her laptop and raised a brow at her sister. Yes Anna looks miserable. " Are you tired yet? " She asked.

" Isn't it obvious? Gah it's so booorrrriiiinnng... "

" That's fine, you won't die. "

" You're so cruel with me. "

" Such a drama Queen. "

" Can I at least have my phone? "

" Of course no. "

" But I'm bored. "

" You better find something to entertain you because you have one month. "

Anna laid down on her back and dramatically threw one arm over her face to cover her eyes. " Ugghhh, so much for making sure you weren't dating a jerk. Like you wouldn't do the same with me. "

 _Yes I would._ Elsa thought, a small smile ghosting over her lips.

" Anna would you retrieve a file with Tamara for me? She is waiting for you. "

" So so cruel. " Anna mumbled. Elsa chuckled softly when she saw her sister shuffling lazily towards the exit of her office, it was so funny to watch her like this.

" Hurry up please. " The blonde added, trying to keep herself from laughing.

" Meanie! " She heard Anna say before the doors closed. Elsa leaned back into her chair and this time she couldn't contain herself and she let out the laugh she has been holding since Anna started complaining. Keeping a straight face was so hard when Anna was like this. Just wait until Anna will find out that her stash of sweets has been blocked, now that will be hilarious... for Elsa of course.

However for Anna this would just be Apocalyptic.

" Yes I'm so cruel. " Elsa hummed.


End file.
